Serpent
by spica01
Summary: It slithers its way into your heart. It coils itself into the darkest chamber of your soul. It paralyzing you from the inside... Akakuro, AU
1. Chapter 1

Pair: Akakuro, others

Note: OC, OOC, yaoi, typos, weirdness.

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, i gain no profit from this fic.

.

 _It slithers its way into your heart_

 _It coils itself into the darkest chamber of your soul_

 _It paralyzing you from the inside_

.

 **Serpent**

.

 _Di mana aku?_

Meski kedua mata terpejam rapat, Tetsuya masih bisa merasakan keadaan sekitar menggunakan indra lain miliknya.

Ia terbaring dengan hamparan kain di bawah punggung telanjang. Dingin menyentuh kulit tanpa busana—tunggu, sejak kapan seluruh pakaian terlepas dari tubuhnya? Karena seingat Tetsuya tadi, ia pergi tidur mengenakan piama biru bergaris vertikal putih favorit, sebelum langkah-langkahnya jauh menapaki tanah mimpi.

Well, dalam bunga tidur, apapun bisa terjadi, benar?

Hidung Tetsuya mengendus kesana kemari. Aroma aneh melayang di udara. Sesuatu seperti segar rumput dan harum bebungaan liar, juga petrikor setelah rintik hujan.

Di latar mimpi apa dia terdampar?

Apa ini tanah lapang? Ataukah kebun belakang?

Jemari kaku mencoba rileks, namun nihil. Sama sekali tidak ada gerakan walau otak memerintahkan. Kepala Tetsuya penuh pertanyaan, namun bibirnya hanya sanggup bungkam.

Tenang dulu.

Dia beberapa kali pernah mengalami ini.

Tidur tertindih, mereka bilang.

Atau dalam kamusnya, ini cuma peristiwa _sleep paralyzed_ biasa.

(Dan masalahnya adalah, cuma refleksi dari mimpi-mimpi buruk atau hal menakutkan yang akan menyambangi setiap kali ia tertimpa kasus seperti ini. Ugh...)

Baru Tetsuya memutuskan untuk kembali tidur—ia tahu tidak mungkin melakukan _sleep-ception_ alias tidur di dalam tidur, tapi Tetsuya tidak punya cara lain. Pilihannya sekarang hanya dua: terbangun segera, atau malah tertidur semakin dalam.

Niat Tetsuya memang begitu, tapi semua keburu musnah, saat sebuah pergerakan asing tertangkap insting bertahan.

 _Siapa... atau apa itu?!_

Seperti ada sesuatu yang berukuran besar dan berat merayap perlahan ke arah Tetsuya. Bergerak mulus, berkeliling lambat menggesek spasi di sekitar tempat ia berbaring saat ini. Dan apapun itu, 'dia' melakukannya tanpa hambatan sama sekali.

(Tetsuya mendengar gemerisik lembut dan licin setiap kali 'dia' bergeser. Serupa nyaring bebijian bertumbukkan dalam mangkuk kaca. Atau desis pekat yang memenuhi dua telinga layaknya deru napas predator mengawasi mangsa.)

Ia masuk mode waspada. Bola mata bergerak-gerak gelisah di balik kelopak yang tidak dapat membuka, sekeras apapun ia berusaha. Bibirnya berkedut mencoba bicara, namun malah berakhir sia-sia.

Tubuh Tetsuya pasif bak berada di bawah rapalan mantra.

Sesuatu mengenai ujung-ujung jari kaki, dan ia berjengit nyaris histeris dalam hati. Tetsuya merasakan denyut di antara tekstur kasar berpola sikloid, namun anehnya pada saat bersamaan terasa selicin permukaan kaca.

Fakta bahwa sesuatu yang tengah mengawasinya ternyata bernyawa, membuat rasa penasaran Tetsuya naik tingkat—di samping dera ketakutan luar biasa. Sensasi dingin langsung merambati saraf peraba, membuat otak mengirimkan impuls siaga dengan segera. Detak jantungnya menggila, menggedor-gedor kurungan iga.

 _A-apa yang tadi itu?!_

Pikiran Tetsuya tergeragap mencari jawaban cukup rasional—sampai yang tidak masuk akal, dari hal paling mendekati nyata sepanjang ia bermimpi.

Binatang buas? Alien berkepala dua? Hantu wanita berambut panjang? Atau monster penghuni rawa?

Tidak ada satupun sosok menakutkan memenuhi kriteria barusan.

Ia masih sibuk berasumsi, sampai tiba-tiba saja sebuah sentuhan lain mendarat dengan berani di atas tulang kering dalam bentuk yang ia kenali.

 _Tu-tunggu dulu... ini seperti jari...? Ini... tangan manusia?!_

Tetsuya mengaduh tanpa suara sewaktu kulit seputih salju digagahi jemari berkuku tebal dan tajam. Mereka mencengkram dan menekan, tidak sampai melukai, namun gores serupa lengkung bulan sabit merah muda tercetak dengan begitu jelas di sana. Berontak sedikit saja, dan epidermisnya dipastikan bakal robek mengucurkan kental darah.

Ia sungguh tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa—karena doa yang sejak tadi Tetsuya panjatkan, sama sekali tidak mampu mengurangi tekanan batin atau mengusir keberadaan sosok di hadapan.

Demi Tuhan! Ia tengah bersama makhluk macam apa?! Tetsuya sangat yakin 'dia' adalah manusia, tapi kembali ragu sewaktu mengingat ada hal-hal tidak biasa yang membedakan sosok asing ini dengan manusia normal lainnya.

(Mereka tidak memiliki kulit sedingin es, tidak juga mengeluarkan bebunyian aneh macam desis tertahan binatang malam.)

Tengkuk Tetsuya meremang hebat ketika bagian belakang lututnya dicengkram erat, lalu mendadak diangkat oleh tangan-tangan anonim. Ia semakin kalut begitu tungkai kaki yang merapat dipisahkan perlahan, diberi jarak sampai seluruh area privat terekspos pada mata dunia.

Ia merasa vulgar.

(Ini sungguh memalukan.)

.

Siluet hitam misterius berlutut pada celah yang dibentuk oleh dua kaki Tetsuya. Tubuh asing itu membungkuk lambat, sampai napas-napas berat menerpa perut bawah milik si Pemuda berambut biru muda.

Satu usapan basah dari lidah bercabang membentuk sebuah garis horizontal di sepanjang paha bagian dalam.

Dan tubuh Tetsuya langsung mengejang—meletup serupa percik bunga api di langit malam.

.

.

"—suya..., Tetsuya-kun...?"

Ketukan nyaring diiringi sapa familiar dari balik pintu, membuat dua mata Tetsuya sontak membuka lebar. Lenguh kecil keluar dari sela bibir sewarna pulasan sakura. Dahi berkerut sedikit bingung sewaktu menatapi langit-langit tinggi dan sudut-sudut dinding monokrom milik kamarnya sendiri.

"Tetsuya-kun? Lekaslah bangun, Chihiro sudah bersiap untuk sarapan."

Ia mengenali suara lembut milik Yuuko-san yang masih saja memanggil dengan nada setengah khawatir.

"Tetsuya-kun? Nak, apa kau sakit?"

Berdeham untuk memastikan bahwa suaranya ada, Tetsuya buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan wanita satu-satunya di rumah mereka.

"Aku sudah bangun, bu..." ia berdeham sekali lagi. "... dan aku baik-baik saja." Padahal kepalanya serasa mirip batu—berkali-kali lipat lebih berat dari biasa. "Maaf, semalam aku lupa memasang alarm." Alasan sederhana ia buat agar Yuuko menanggalkan rasa khawatirnya. "Aku segera turun..."

Terdengar hela napas lega. "Syukurlah kalau kau tidak sakit." Masih ada bimbang dalam kalimat wanita itu. "Tapi kalau Tetsuya-kun butuh sesuatu, katakan saja ya..."

"Un." Tetsuya mengangguk paham walaupun Yuuko tidak dapat melihat gerakan tadi. Setelah itu, langkah-langkah halus perlahan menjauhi pintu kayu—semakin samar saat mereka dengan telaten menuruni satu persatu anak-anak tangga.

Tetsuya bangkit dari posisi berbaring seraya mengusap wajah. Ia kemudian menghirup napas dalam, berharap denyutan di kepalanya bakal sedikit berkurang.

Lagi.

Mimpi yang sama sejak dua bulan terakhir.

Memang tidak secara kontinu, tetapi beberapa hari belakangan, entah kenapa, mereka begitu intens menyerang Tetsuya.

Dan itu bukanlah jenis mimpi biasa.

Tetsuya mengalami semua bagai ia tengah berada dalam dunia nyata.

Ini benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya...

Dan wajah Tetsuya otomatis memanas secara tiba-tiba sewaktu ia merasakan jejak-jejak basah dan lengket di antara kedua paha.

Uhh.

Lagi.

Terpaksa ia mesti mencuci pakaian sendiri.

Alasan apalagi yang akan Tetsuya buat jika Yuuko menanyakan perihal 'absennya' celana dalam Tetsuya dari keranjang cuci?

Siap-siap saja ia menjadi target untuk dicurigai sepanjang hari.

.

TBC

Note: Haiii, saya balik lagi dengan cerita lain... ^-^ maaf kalau absurd ya... semoga ide-nya mengalir lancar dan ini bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat tanpa terbengkalai... hahaha, en ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Pair: Akakuro, others.

Note: OC, OOC, yaoi, typos, modern-fantasy !AU full of weirdness.

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, i gain no profit from this fic.

.

 _Wrap your tail around my wrists, and be ready for a feast..._

.

.

Serpent: The Unexpected.

.

.

Bola mata biru melepaskan tatap dari cermin di hadapan. Satu napas berat dihela, dan ia mengabaikan beberapa ruam merah pada kulit di sekitar dua _areola_ -nya. Tanda itu begitu _vibrant_ , serupa rona apel ranum di tengah putih lautan salju. Terlihat cantik, namun mereka menyimpan berjuta rahasia yang sama sekali tidak Tetsuya tahu.

Bulatan kancing kemeja dikaitkan lambat-lambat, sementara otak berputar cepat demi mencari jawaban atas peristiwa ajaib yang belakangan ini menimpa.

 _Bagaimana bisa, kejadian dalam mimpi berimbas pada dunia nyata? Lalu, jika semalam cuma mimpi belaka, bagaimana mungkin tanda-tanda ini membercaki permukaan kulit Tetsuya?_

Mereka muncul begitu saja saat ia terbangun—masih segar, seperti baru dibuat pada malam sebelumnya, di mana mimpi-mimpi absurd mendatangi tidur Tetsuya. Pada awalnya, ia mengira bahwa ruam-ruam itu hanyalah ulah serangga. Tetsuya tidak terlalu ambil pusing oleh hal-hal sepele macam ini dan kembali fokus pada realita. Tapi setelah berulang kali mengalami kejadian sama, Tetsuya jadi berpikir kalau ini bukanlah suatu hal yang biasa.

 _Lagipula, tidak ada sengatan serangga yang menyerupai pola gigitan manusia._

Seluruh tubuh Tetsuya seperti dijamah oleh tangan-tangan tak kasat mata. Ia pernah menemukan lebam keunguan di antara paha dalamnya—sewaktu pegal tak terkira ia rasa di sana.

Dan pada akhirnya, teka-teki mengenai hal aneh ini terjawab sudah.

Bahwa tanda pada tubuhnya sengaja dibuat lewat kedatangan satu sosok misterius sewaktu ia bermimpi. Dan bukan hanya sekali-dua kali, Tetsuya menyadari kalau ini sudah berlangsung selama berhari-hari.

(Mulanya 'dia' hanya diam memperhatikan dari jarak dekat di sekitar tempatnya berbaring. Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu makhluk macam apa yang tengah bersamanya saat itu, karena ia sama sekali tidak dapat membuka mata. Tapi belakangan ini 'dia' mulai berani bertindak agresif dengan menyentuh tubuh Tetsuya di sana-sini. Bunga tidur Tetsuya berubah serupa latar panas film-film erotik, dan ia mesti rela berakhir tragis: bangun dengan napas tersengal, juga celana basah-lengket akibat ulah sosok yang identitasnya masih menjadi misteri.)

Jelas sekali kalau ia tidak mungkin menceritakan perihal 'pelecehan gaib' ini pada para anggota keluarga. Yang ada, ia bakal dipandang sebelah mata, bahkan bisa dicap bagai orang gila oleh mereka. Apalagi Chihiro. Kakak sepupunya itu termasuk dalam golongan manusia paling skeptis di dunia. Si Pemuda bertubuh jangkung tidak percaya pada sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Semacam hantu atau sosok-sosok _cryptid_ yang keberadaannya tak dapat diterima logika, dan kehadiran mereka belum bisa dibuktikan oleh ilmu fisika.

Oke. Sepertinya kali ini ia mesti menghadapi semuanya sendiri.

Tetsuya tidak takut—yaah mungkin sedikit—justru ia lebih penasaran dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, sewaktu ia terlalu lelap dalam mimpi.

.

Suasana ruang makan Keluarga Mayuzumi masih sama seperti hari-hari biasa. Hideto-san, sang Kepala keluarga, duduk santai pada kursi di ujung meja sebelum berangkat bekerja. Secangkir teh hitam yang masih mengepulkan uap tipis ke udara tersaji di hadapan. Beliau memang gemar minum teh dengan sedikit gula seusai menuntaskan sarapan.

Yuuko juga sudah selesai sarapan, dan mulai berbincang dengan Hideto. Sebuah cangkir lain—yang berpasangan dengan milik sang Suami, ada dalam pegangan kedua tangan, dan wanita itu berhati-hati agar pekat cairan teh tidak memerciki pakaiannya.

Di sebelah kanan Hideto, Chihiro terlihat tengah berusaha menghabiskan potongan telur gulung dan sisa nasi dari dalam mangkuk. Chihiro bukanlah seorang _binge eater_ yang gemar memasukkan apapun ke dalam mulutnya selama sajian tersebut enak dimakan. Bukan pula seorang _picky eater_ , karena ia akan makan apapun tanpa pilih-pilih hidangan. Hanya saja lambung kesayangannya terkadang suka mogok diajak kerja sama kalau sedang tidak _mood_ di pagi hari. Alhasil, untuk menghabiskan semangkuk kecil nasi-pun membutuhkan perjuangan cukup besar bagi Chihiro. Jika saja ia tidak berada di bawah pengawasan mata tajam Yuuko—juga teringat akan janji lama mereka—mungkin sudah sejak dulu Chihiro selalu menyisakan jatah makannya dengan semena-mena.

' _Apa kau tahu kalau banyak manusia kurang beruntung di dunia ini dibandingkan dirimu? Anak-anak di Afrika, atau negara berkonflik misalnya? Kau seharusnya bersyukur masih bisa makan tiga kali sehari, Chihiro... tapi lihat... kau malah menyia-nyiakan mereka. Chihiro sayang, kau harus berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk menghargai apa yang telah kau miliki.'_

Kalimat Yuuko sangat membekas dalam ingatan Chihiro. Saat itu ia masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga sekolah dasar, dan ego masa kanak-kanaknya serasa ditampar oleh perkataan 'menohok' sang Ibu. Tumbuh menjadi anak tunggal dalam keluarga, seringkali membuat Chihiro terlena, hingga kadang membuatnya tak acuh pada keadaan sekitar. Padahal, meski kasih sayang tak henti tercurah, baik Hideto maupun Yuuko tidak pernah berlebihan dalam memanjakan pangeran kecil mereka.

Perhatian mereka sedikit teralih begitu mendengar langkah-langkah halus seseorang menapaki parket kayu menuju ruang makan.

" _Ohayo!"_ Sambutan Yuuko dibalas gumam santun untuk menyapa semua. Kemeja berwarna toska muda dan celana panjang hitam, tampak manis membalut tubuh Tetsuya. Sebuah ransel ditenteng dalam pegangan tangan kanan, sementara tangan lain menarik kursi makan, lalu duduk bergabung bersama keluarga kecilnya. Semangkuk nasi pulen dan beberapa hidangan pelengkap sudah siap untuk disantap.

"Tumben sekali, beberapa hari ini Chihiro bangun lebih dulu dibanding Tetsuya..." alis Hideto naik sebelah. Tetsuya biasanya akan bangun lebih awal, lalu membantu Yuuko menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Tapi sudah beberapa hari ini tidak. Tetsuya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Guratan hitam menghiasi bagian bawah mata, dan rona wajah itu serupa pucat bulan tanpa cahaya.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ujaran Hideto. Ia menyerukan 'selamat makan' dalam volume rendah, lalu fokus menghabiskan sarapan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

Gerakan menyumpit telur gulung terhenti, Chihiro menatap Tetsuya dengan tanda tanya di wajah. "Kau sakit?" Mau tak mau, ia bersuara juga. "Wajahmu pucat."

Tetsuya ikut menghentikan gerakan tangan, bingung mendengar pertanyaan Chihiro. "Tidak." Balasnya diiringi gelengan singkat. "Apa aku terlihat begitu?" Ia melanjutkan kembali melahap potongan tumis wortel dan kapri dari mangkuk porselainnya.

Anggukkan tidak yakin diberi, Chihiro melirik Yuuko seakan meminta keabsahan sang Ibu atas pernyataannya barusan. Mereka saling menatap, dan Tetsuya tidak menaruh perhatian terhadap aksi terang-terangan tersebut.

"Apa Tetsuya-kun merasa kurang enak badan? Kau perlu ke dokter?" Cangkir berisi teh diletakkan perlahan, Yuuko memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada pemuda yang duduk di depannya. "Nak, wajahmu pucat." Bahkan Hideto ikut memperhatikan perubahan wajah Tetsuya, begitu istrinya serius berkomentar.

Kunyahan Tetsuya lagi-lagi berhenti. Setengah hati, ia coba berujar menenangkan. "Bu, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu mengunjungi dokter," senyumnya tersungging secerah mentari di permulaan musim semi. Membuat Yuuko mau tak mau turut mengikuti gestur Tetsuya untuk tersenyum. "Mungkin ini sindrom awal menjadi mahasiswa. Kurasa... aku belum cukup baik beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kampus..."

"Apa ada _bully_ di antara mereka?" Hideto mengorek informasi. Tetsuya bisa saja mengalami tekanan di tempat barunya menimba ilmu, sampai-sampai ia jadi bersikap begini. Mungkin ada di antara teman-teman kampus yang tidak suka dengan sikap Tetsuya. _Well_ , anak itu memang pendiam, dan baru akan bicara jika ia merasa perlu melakukannya. Tetsuya sukar sekali mengekspresikan emosi, hingga membuat orang lain tidak dapat menebak apa yang kini tengah ia pikirkan atau rasakan. Dan hal ini kadang disalahartikan sebagai bentuk tindakan tidak acuh Tetsuya pada lingkungan sekitar—padahal bukan.

Tetsuya mungkin memang bukan krayon dengan warna paling cerah dalam kotak. Namun ia adalah seseorang yang istimewa bagi mereka yang sudah mengenalnya. Walau penampilan luar itu serupa bongkahan es antartika, tapi semua kalimat dan perbuatan Tetsuya selalu tulus selapang angkasa.

Tetsuya nyaris tersedak mendengar pertanyaan penuh selidik dari Hideto. "Tidak ada yang seperti itu, mereka semua baik, teman-teman baruku maksudnya..." gelas bening tinggi berisi air mineral diteguk cepat.

Hideto berdeham sebagai tanda mengerti. "Kau bisa meminta bantuan Chihiro kalau memerlukan sesuatu, oke?"

Tetsuya mengangguk paham, seraya meneruskan kembali sarapan yang tertunda. Ia berpura-pura tidak merasakan tatap datar Chihiro ke arahnya—yang jika saja ini film-film fiksi ilmiah—maka tatap itu bakalan sanggup mengeluarkan sinar laser dan menciptakan lubang menganga pada tengkorak Tetsuya.

.

"Jangan lupa telepon ibumu kalau akan pulang terlambat atau menginap." Hideto melambai lewat kaca jendela mobil yang diturunkan. Sedan hitam itu pergi setelah meninggalkan Tetsuya di depan salah satu tempat penitipan sepeda tidak jauh dari area Universitas Kyoto. Pekerjaan Hideto hari ini agak senggang, sehingga ia dapat mengantar Tetsuya terlebih dahulu menuju kampus. Setelah menemukan sepeda dan membuka kuncinya, Tetsuya bergegas membawa kendaraan kayuh itu keluar gerbang tempat penitipan.

Tepat sebelum ia mulai mengayuh, seseorang hampir saja bertubrukan dengannya. Tetsuya tidak melihat ada sepeda lain yang keluar dari jalur parkir sebelah kiri, dan hal ini membuat ia nyaris terjatuh dari sadel—juga membuat mulutnya nyaris mengeluarkan serapah.

"Ah, maaf."

Kalimat tadi terucap penuh kekhawatiran.

Tetsuya buru-buru menyeimbangkan posisi sepeda, dan menatap orang yang telah tidak sengaja hampir saja membuat ia terpental ke lantai. Sungguh, apakah orang-orang di sekeliling Tetsuya merasakan hal ini saat mereka berhadapan dengan hawa keberadaan tipisnya? Apa mereka benar-benar terkejut setengah mati dan nyaris menyumpah dalam bahasa 'tidak patut' yang mungkin sanggup membuat leluhur mereka bangkit lagi dari liang kubur?

Ini sama saja seperti senjata makan tuan. Tetsuya hampir menjadi korban dari hal yang selama ini terkadang ia lakukan 'tanpa sengaja' kepada orang-orang di sekitar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seperti terkena kutukan, Tetsuya hanya mampu bergeming di tempat bagai patung penghias kolam. Retina matanya menangkap penuh penampilan sosok satu pemuda asing di hadapan.

Pada helai-helai rambut semerah warna Kyoto sewaktu dihiasi lembar-lembar _momiji_ tua di musim gugur. Pada wajah tampan dengan bentuk rahang tegas. Pada postur tegap berbalut kemeja hitam, _jeans_ kasual, _postman bag_ dengan _brand_ ternama, dan _boots_ kulit trendi sebagai alas kaki. Pada kedua bola mata si Pemuda yang ternyata unik—Tetsuya baru menyadari ini, saat ia menatap mereka lewat bening lensa kacamata. Satu merah brilian layaknya rubi, sementara yang lain mirip lelehan madu terang dengan _hints_ keemasan. Tetsuya sempat mengira jika dia memakai lensa kontak untuk bergaya, namun sepertinya bukan.

Heterokromia merupakan kasus satu banding sejuta di dunia. Ada, walau dapat dibilang tidak lumrah juga.

(Dan Tetsuya merasakan kengerian luar biasa—entah perasaan ini datang darimana—ketika ia menatap langsung pada dua mata dengan warna berbeda. Meski ia akui kalau jantungnya telah berkhianat dengan cara berdentum tidak karuan di balik kurungan tulang iga.)

 _Humph._

Apa dia mahasiswa juga? Atau _idol_ menumpang lewat? Penampilan pemuda ini terlalu mencolok dan _fashionable_. Dia membuat Tetsuya terlihat bagai kutubuku ketinggalan zaman. Kalau saja pihak universitas memperbolehkan mahasiswanya mengendarai mobil sendiri, taruhan, ini bakal serupa kehidupan kampus ala drama-drama remaja di televisi. Di mana para arogan kaya nan culas menindas si Lemah tanpa belas kasihan.

"Hei, apa aku melukaimu?" Pertanyaan lain lembut menggaung, menginterupsi pemikiran aneh yang barusan melintasi otak Tetsuya. Bariton itu mengisi sunyi tempat penitipan sepeda—yang tiba-tiba mendadak sepi dari kehadiran manusia selain mereka.

Tersadar, Tetsuya buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja," ia membetulkan letak ransel di bahu dengan gerakan sedikit canggung. "... maksudku, aku tidak terluka. Aku tidak apa-apa..." senyum tipis menggarisi wajah, Tetsuya tidak biasa berbincang penuh basa-basi—apalagi jika itu adalah orang asing yang baru saja ia temui.

"Oh, oke. _Yokatta_..."

Tetsuya membawa sepedanya menjauhi sosok si Pemuda berambut merah. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi..." ia masih sempat membungkuk sekilas sebelum mengayuh kendaraan roda dua itu keluar dari tempat penitipan, meluncur terus melewati lajur khusus di bawah batang-batang sakura pada masa akhir mekar mereka.

.

Dan Tetsuya tidak pernah menyadari saat sebuah senyum misterius terukir, begitu sosoknya perlahan menjauh pergi.

.

"Oi, Mayuzumi Tetsuya! Mau makan siang bersama?"

Tetsuya menengadah dari gurat pena dalam buku agenda. Ia mendapati wajah-wajah familiar masuk radius pandang. Koganei Shinji, Kawahara Koichi, dan Fukuda Hiroshi. Mereka teman-teman baru Tetsuya di Fakultas Sastra. Mereka mengambil kelas yang sama, juga rajin sekali mengajaknya berkumpul tanpa alasan jelas.

 _Bonding time_ —itu kata Koganei enteng saat ia ditanyai oleh Kawahara mengenai kegiatan kumpul-kumpul tidak jelas mereka.

"Aku membawa... bekal?" Ucap Tetsuya tidak yakin.

"Oh, itu bagus!" Koganei mengacungkan ibu jari. "Kami akan membeli kudapan di kafetaria, dan kita bisa makan siang di taman fakultas! Ayo semua, kita bergegas!"

Kawahara dan Fukuda menghela napas, mereka menatap Tetsuya seolah meminta maaf atas tingkah absurd Koganei barusan.

"Ah, kita juga bisa sekalian menyicil tugas yang diberikan Hyuuga- _sensei_ untuk minggu depan... Kita 'kan sekelompok Tetsuya-chaaan..."

Tetsuya mengedip sekali, dompet dan ponsel sudah dikantungi, sementara kotak bekal terbungkus kain ada dalam pegangan dua tangan. "Itu ide bagus, Koganei-kun."

"Hahaha, aku benar 'kan...?!"

Bahu mungil dirangkul bersahabat, tidak ada yang dapat Tetsuya lakukan lagi saat langkah-langkah kakinya dipandu Koganei menuju kafetaria dengan seenak hati.

.

Tidak perlu repot-repot bagi Tetsuya selaku mahasiswa baru untuk mengetahui segala seluk-beluk tentang universitas tempatnya belajar. Ketiga teman ini—terutama Koganei—dengan semangat menggebu mengenalkan semua pada Tetsuya. Kebanyakan tentu saja hal-hal aneh di luar akademis, semisal gosip kampus atau aib-aib profesor yang mengajar.

"Profesor Mibuchi itu kabarnya berkelamin ganda..." Koganei berbisik penuh misteri sembari menggigit roti melon dalam pegangan tangan. "Mibuchi- _sensei_ hampir berusia setengah abad, namun belum menikah juga..."

Fukuda memutar malas bola matanya sembari menggumam. "Menikah atau tidak, itu adalah prinsip pribadi, suka-suka Mibuchi- _sensei_ juga, itu urusan beliau."

Kawahara menguping penuh minat walau ia lumayan sangsi atas gosip ini. "Maksudmu hermafrodit, begitu? Bisa berubah jadi lelaki dan perempuan? Heeh, yang benar saja?" Sari apel dalam kotak diisap perlahan, dan roti empuk isi sosis digigit penuh khidmat.

Koganei mengangguk. "Yeah, semacam itu..." padahal ia sendiri terdengar tidak begitu yakin. Berita-berita absurd ini Koganei dapatkan setelah ia bergabung dengan sebuah situs _online_ dan grup _chat_ kampus terselubung. Dimana _admin_ -nya adalah salah satu mahasiswa asing dari Fakultas Teknik tahun kedua bernama Nash Gold Jr—yang memakai nama julukan _Golden Poop_ sebagai identitas samaran.

Fukuda mendesah putus asa. "Jangan dengarkan dia," ia menatap penuh harap pada Tetsuya, "... sekrup di kepala Koganei sepertinya memang sudah banyak yang lepas..."

Namun Koganei tidak peduli, dan kembali melanjutkan memberi informasi. "Kau tahu, saat siang Mibuchi- _sensei_ memang memakai jas dan dasi, namun kalau malam..., BAM! Dia suka sekali mengenakan _lingerie_..."

Dan Kawahara benar-benar sukses tersedak sari apel dalam kotak. Ia terbatuk heboh, sementara Koganei tertawa puas.

"Apa hubungan kelamin ganda dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan? Jangan suka mendengar gosip-gosip aneh dan menyebarkan mereka, kalau kau tidak mengetahui kejelasan masalah tersebut. Itu bisa saja jadi fitnah 'kan?" selembar tisu diulurkan Fukuda agar Kawahara membersihkan lelehan likuid mencurigakan yang mengalir keluar dari dua lubang hidungnya.

" _Geeze_ , kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda..." ia menggumam pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Fukuda. "Setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari para senior." Jemari Koganei dengan lincah menari di atas _keyboard notebook_ , melupakan tugas yang semula dijadikan prioritas dan alasan bagi mereka untuk berkumpul di taman fakultas. Ia kembali sibuk mencari-cari gosip lain yang mungkin bisa dijadikan bahan untuk konsumsi bersama.

Tetsuya mengunyah sosis berbentuk gurita dengan gerakan lambat— _iya, Yuuko masih membawakannya kotak bekal dengan tema tertentu, terus kenapa?_ Udara taman yang sejuk membuat ia begitu menikmati makan siang kali ini. Beberapa mahasiswa lain terlihat melakukan hal sama, mereka mengisi meja dan bangku-bangku taman untuk bercengkrama atau bersantai sejenak dari kegiatan perkuliahan. Rimbun barisan pohon fuji dan _camphor_ muda menjadi daya tarik utama bagi mahasiswa untuk melepas penat setelah aktivitas seharian di kelas.

"Ah! Ada!" Koganei tiba-tiba menjerit girang.

"Apalagi kali ini..." Kawahara menyusut ingus, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti minum karena takut kejadian serupa terulang. Ia tidak mau mati konyol akibat tersedak sari apel saat mendengar kabar burung mengenai dosen pengajar di kampus mereka.

"Akashi Seijuurou baru saja memutuskan Momoi Satsuki, si Primadona Fakultas Ekonomi! Ini baru berita spektakuler!" bisik heboh Koganei teredam oleh kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi mulut.

Tetsuya menelengkan kepala. Akashi Seijuurou? Siapa dia?

Koganei mengetikkan beberapa kata dalam kolom pencarian, tak berapa lama satu halaman berita terpampang pada layar _notebook_ -nya.

Dan siraman memori tentang peristiwa tadi pagi membuat kunyahan Tetsuya terhenti.

Lewat piksel foto di halaman berita itu, ia melihat lagi sosok yang sama.

Akashi Seijuurou merupakan putra tunggal Keluarga Akashi, pemilik jaringan bisnis pariwisata yang tinggal di Distrik Higashiyama bagian timur. Banyak penginapan dan restoran berbintang—terutama pada kawasan-kawasan wisata di Kyoto—ada di bawah kuasa mereka. Keluarga Akashi merupakan satu dari barisan keluarga tersohor di seantero Kyoto.

Ah, pantas saja. Auranya terasa berbeda saat mereka berjumpa untuk kali pertama. Begitu regal, seakan tanpa cela. Mirip bangsawan walau tengah mengendarai sepeda.

" _Senpai_ berambut merah dari Fakultas Ekonomi itu? Kudengar dia sangat populer, padahal masih mahasiswa tahun kedua." Fukuda menghabiskan gigitan terakhir roti isi ayam kecap dalam plastik pembungkus. "Kudengar juga, ia lumayan sering berganti pasangan. Tipikal _playboy_ kebanyakan kalau kau kaya dan punya wajah tampan. Tapi... itu semua bukan urusanku." Bahu Fukuda terangkat tidak peduli.

Bibir Koganei mencebik. "Lihat... siapa yang lebih jago bergosip di sini, heh?!" ia sewot karena Fukuda ternyata mengetahui ini lebih dahulu dibandingkan dirinya.

Fukuda membuat tanda _peace_ dengan jari dan memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bicara lagi.

"Setiap hari dia diantar-jemput kendaraan pribadi, atau naik motor sport kalau ke kampus. Nilai-nilai akademisnya selalu di atas rata-rata. Pakaian yang melekat selalu trendi, keluaran _season_ terbaru, kebanyakan dari merk-merk ternama." Koganei membaca seluruh informasi di halaman tersebut disertai bonus beberapa foto Seijuurou yang diambil secara _candid_. "Kalau saja kampus kita menghilangkan larangan membawa mobil pribadi, aku jamin, dia bakalan terlihat keren sekali ala-ala drama. Semacam... _Ferari_? _Lamborgini_? Atau _Bugati_?"

Fukuda dan Kawahara hanya menatap datar Koganei. Mereka mengira jika pemuda dengan mulut serupa kucing itu mulai berbicara dalam bahasa planet asing yang sama sekali tidak mereka mengerti.

Tetsuya diam-diam setuju. Kenapa pemikiran Koganei bisa sama persis seperti yang ia bayangkan tadi pagi?

"Dia kelihatan sombong." Kawahara berkomentar pedas, padahal sebenarnya cuma iri saja. Ingat, iri itu tanda tak mampu. "Dia itu manusia atau bukan, _sih_... Jangan-jangan siluman..."

Koganei mendelik histeris. "Bicara begitu, dan bersiap saja lehermu terpelintir. Akashi Seijuurou itu pemegang sabuk hitam karate, tahu! Dia jago segala bentuk _martial arts_! Mau kusebutkan satu-satu?!"

Wajah Kawahara pias. "Tidak usah! Iya-iya aku paham! Akan kutarik lagi ucapanku, _geeze_..." Kawahara membalas cepat seraya memegangi batang lehernya yang mendadak jadi berdenyut ngilu.

Fukuda menghela napas lelah. Baru berteman dua bulan saja sudah seperti ini, apa jadinya kalau mereka berteman hingga bertahun-tahun nanti? Fukuda tidak yakin kalau ia masih waras ke depannya, atau berubah jadi gila seiring waktu berlalu. Yaah, setidaknya masih ada Tetsuya pada lingkaran pertemanan mereka. Itu juga kalau dia bisa bertahan...

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk membereskan kotak bekal seraya mencuri tatap pada foto-foto _candid_ Seijuurou di layar _notebook_ Koganei.

Satu foto diambil ketika Seijuurou melintasi koridor fakultas. Foto lain diabadikan saat ia melepaskan helm di parkiran fakultas, atau saat ia duduk santai menikmati makan siang bersama teman-temannya di kafetaria.

Decak kagum hampir keluar, sewaktu Tetsuya disuguhi seulas senyum tipis pada wajah Seijuurou.

"Kurasa dia orang baik."

Gumaman Tetsuya memancing tiga kepala untuk menoleh bersamaan. Tidak, Tetsuya tidak akan bercerita mengenai pertemuannya dengan Seijuurou pagi tadi. Atau membicarakan sikap ramah si Pemuda, sementara spekulasi yang beredar mengatakan jika Akashi Seijuurou adalah pribadi sombong—tapi kaya dan tampan—yang hobi sekali berganti pacar.

"Berganti pasangan adalah haknya, itu tidak salah. Menjadi kaya dan pintar juga sudah merupakan takdir Tuhan untuk setiap manusia. Jadi... buat apa kita membahas ini? Ibuku bilang, kita harus pintar bersyukur atas apa yang sudah kita miliki."

Hening sejenak. Wajah polos Tetsuya saat mengucapkan kalimat motivasi tadi membuat mereka tidak tahan untuk tidak menjeritkan kata 'Malaikat!' ke arah Tetsuya secara bersamaan.

Fukuda tertawa kecil, kepala mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. "Tetsuya benar. Daripada bergosip tentang orang lain, kenapa tidak kita perbaiki kualitas diri?"

"Yeah..." Koganei mendengus pelan. "Tapi... aku akan terus memburu berita-berita hangat seputar kampus kita sebagai bahan konsumsi! Manusia juga tidak bisa lepas dari rumor dan pemberitaan mengenai orang lain 'kan? Itu juga takdir Tuhan..."

Fukuda dan Kawahara hanya mampu mengusap wajah _hopeless_.

"Oh, dan Tetsuya... Besok saja kita lanjutkan mengerjakan tugas dari Hyuuga- _sensei_ ," padahal mereka sama sekali belum melakukan apa-apa. "... kita bertemu di perpustakaan kampus seusai kelas. Di sana mungkin ada banyak referensi untuk tugas kita..." Koganei lagi-lagi mengacungkan ibu jari sebagai tanda _approved_ secara sepihak.

"Baiklah, Koganei-kun."

Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk kembali sebelum kelas berikutnya dimulai.

.

.

"Hei ada apa? Kau baru saja putus dan malah terlihat... senang?"

Sebuah kaleng minuman ringan dilempar ke udara. Seijuurou dengan tanggap menangkap, dan langsung membuka segel untuk meneguk isinya.

"Apa dia juga tidak memuaskan? Sama seperti mantan-mantanmu terdahulu? Kukira dengan predikat _'seksi dan berdada besar'_ Momoi Satsuki cukup dapat diandalkan..." Nijimura Shuuzou menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kebutuhanmu memang luar biasa, ya? Pantas saja tidak ada yang kuat melayanimu, Seijuurou..." ia terkekeh usil, namun tetap menyodorkan sebungkus kroket kentang hangat ke arah Seijuurou.

Jemari kokoh menyapu sudut bibir yang ternoda _diet cola_. "Itu bukan salahku." Ia berujar ringan seraya bersandar pada kursi kafetaria. Mata berbeda warna itu mulai memindai suasana ramai di sekeliling mereka. "Kalau bisa, akupun tidak mau seperti ini."

"Yaah, kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup begini. Kau tidak akan dapat melawan, sekeras apapun berusaha."

Seijuurou mengusap tengkuknya. "Kita sudah sering membicarakan ini, Shuuzou. Aku bosan."

"Sama. Aku juga bosan mesti selalu berganti pasangan..."

Plastik pembungkus kroket dibuka, penganan dari kentang itu lalu digigit perlahan oleh Seijuurou. Bagian dalamnya masih mengepulkan uap panas, dan isian daging giling ini terasa begitu legit di lidah.

"Aha!" Shuuzou tiba-tiba berseru. "Nanti malam ikut kami ke Minami's Bar. Kukenalkan dengan beberapa temanku di sana, kau bisa memilih satu di antara mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini cuma kita saja? Yang lain kemana?" Ia baru sadar kalau meja mereka sangat sepi. Biasanya akan ada celotehan ramai dari Kise Ryota, atau tawa nyaring milik Takao Kazunari.

"Entah." Seijuurou angkat bahu. "Mungkin di suatu tempat sedang menuntaskan hasrat biologis mereka... Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau rubah—dalam mode ingin kawin—itu seperti apa...?"

Shuuzou hanya meringis geli mendengar kalimat penuh sarkas milik Seijuurou.

Ah. Ingatkan dia untuk mengirim pesan bagi para kawan dalam kelompok pertemanan mereka yang berbeda fakultas.

Nanti malam, Shuuzou jamin bakalan _full of blast!_

TBC

A/N: Haiii, maaf telat banget apdet-nya... Tapi saya tetap berusaha untuk mem-posting ini cerita... _Weird_ memang, idenya gak jauh dari film fantasi dan manga-manga yang pernah saya baca. Di chapter depan mungkin akan lebih diperjelas lagi mengenai hal-hal yang masih _blur_ di chapter ini. Duh, semoga saya bisa lekas-lekas apdet, hahaha ^-^ Doakan ya! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberi komentar, saya benar-benar _appreciate it_ banget pokoknya! Sampai jumpa lagi en ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Pair: Akakuro, others.

Warn: OC, OOC (Akashi bokushi-oreshi ver.), yaoi, typos, possibly-mpreg, language, weird fantasy! AU, etc...

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, i gain no profit from this fiction.

.

 _Deep, hidden in black shadow, who can spy?_

 _But i know that your affection as bright as the stars in the sky._

.

Serpent: Hidden Affection.

.

Langit sudah berubah gelap ketika kaki-kaki Tetsuya menapaki _paving stone_ di seputaran area luar kampus menuju halte bus. Semburat pudar matahari dari barat masih memberikan warna jingga dan merah tua pada awan-awan kelabu yang menggantung acak di atas kepala. Jalanan lengang oleh eksistensi manusia, paling hanya seorang-dua orang _salary man_ berjas hitam berpapasan dengannya setelah pulang bekerja.

Ia dan Koganei berpisah jalan usai mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan kampus. Chihiro berjanji akan menjemput Tetsuya di halte bus A, tidak jauh dari seberang _konbini_ di Jalan Higasichigo. Pasti Yuuko memberitahu Chihiro kalau ia akan pulang telat dan meminta pemuda itu untuk sekalian menjemput Tetsuya selepas beres dengan jam kuliahnya sendiri.

(Chihiro merupakan mahasiswa tahun akhir di _Kyoto University of Art and Design_. Tiga tahun lalu dia gagal sewaktu ikut ujian saringan mahasiswa baru Universitas Kyoto, namun sekarang, pemuda itu hampir sukses dalam mengejar ambisinya berkarir di industri hiburan.)

 _/Sorry, aku sepertinya bakal telat. Tadi mengantarkan teman dulu./_

Pesan singkat masuk ponsel saat Tetsuya berhasil mencapai bangunan halte yang sepi. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk pada salah satu dari deretan bangku di sana, seraya menatap pada lalu-lalang kendaraan. Terasa membosankan memang, tapi bagi Tetsuya, ini sudah biasa.

 _/Tidak apa. Hati-hati di jalan, nii-san. Jangan ngebut./_

Baru notifikasi tanda pesan diterima berbunyi, telinga Tetsuya menangkap nyaring suara tawa dan derap kaki riuh dari kejauhan. Segerombolan siswa laki-laki berseragam sekolah sama, tampak menyeberangi _zebra cross_ sembari tertawa-tawa. Mereka baru keluar dari _konbini_ , menilik dari bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan yang ada dalam pegangan tangan. Tujuan mereka sepertinya hanya satu, yaitu halte tempat Tetsuya kini tengah berada.

Ponsel digenggam erat, Tetsuya tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau memaki dalam hati karena hal ini. Di satu sisi ia senang karena suasana halte menjadi lebih ramai, namun di sisi lain ia merasa kalau sesuatu bakal terjadi jika mereka datang kemari.

(Dan Tetsuya paling benci jika firasatnya terkadang selalu benar.)

Gelak tawa langsung lenyap, berganti oleh bisik-bisik penuh minat. Kepala Tetsuya tertunduk, pura-pura fokus pada layar terang ponsel, namun ia tahu jika topik pembicaraan gerombolan itu adalah dirinya.

' _Hei, lihat itu?'_

' _Dia manis... sendirian pula...'_

' _Berani menggodanya? Kuberi 1000 yen kalau bisa membuat dia salah tingkah!'_

' _Bagaimana kalau dia itu mahasiswa atau pekerja?'_

' _Kita berlima dan dia sendiri, ayolah... lakukan saja! Kebetulan halte sedang sepi!'_

Tetsuya mengeluh dalam hati. Anak-anak sekolah ini sungguh keterlaluan. Dimana sopan-santun mereka? Apa mereka mengira jika Tetsuya seumuran atau lebih muda dari usia mereka? Efek begerombol menjadikan mereka lebih berani beraksi daripada saat sendiri.

Ia berpikir untuk segera angkat kaki, tapi tidak jadi. Sebentar lagi Chihiro mungkin sampai, dan kalau Tetsuya pergi, itu malah membuktikan kalau ia takut dan tidak bernyali. Jadi setelah memantapkan hati, ia memutuskan untuk tetap di sini.

Seseorang ambil duduk di sebelah Tetsuya dengan senyum penuh deretan gigi, menginterupsi _personal space_ miliknya tanpa terlebih dulu mengucapkan kata permisi.

"Sendirian saja? Menunggu bus juga?"

Bau keringat dan _cologne_ murah membuat hidung Tetsuya mengerut tidak suka. Namun karena ia telah terbiasa bersikap santun, maka dianggukkannya kepala sekali. Tetsuya tetap merespon walau tidak menatap langsung pada mata mereka. Jika ia diam, itu membuat mereka jadi lebih berani mengusili. Mereka kira sebuah penolakan sama saja dengan tantangan. Dan tingkah mereka malah semakin menjadi-jadi jika si target _bully_ melakukan aksi bungkam diri.

"Kami juga. Ah, tapi bukan untuk pulang, kami mau ke _Arcade Centre._.." satu orang lagi duduk di sebelah kiri, tubuh Tetsuya sukses diapit dan dilarang berpindah lagi. "Ikut kami saja, lebih ramai lebih asyik..." sebuah ringisan nakal mengulas jelek di wajah.

Pembuluh darah Tetsuya berkedut kencang, sampai-sampai ia mengira jika telinganya salah mendengar bunyi berdebam. Tetsuya ingin marah dan menjerit di depan wajah mereka, agar mereka berhenti melakukan ini terhadapnya, tapi ia bisa apa? Keberanian atau tekat saja tidak cukup untuk melawan segerombolan orang di dunia nyata. Kau harus punya fisik kuat dan otak mumpuni agar bisa menang.

(Bukan pesimis, namun Tetsuya pernah mengalami hal ini waktu sekolah dulu. Dia melawan dan berakhir dengan wajah lebam. Fisiknya terlalu mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki, dan otak Tetsuya tidak cukup pintar untuk diajak membuat sebuah strategi.)

Jadi, satu-satunya harapan hanyalah kedatangan cepat Chihiro, atau presensi orang lain yang akan menggunakan jasa halte bus.

Tapi nihil, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran manusia selain mereka, kecuali beberapa kendaraan yang hilir-mudik di jalan raya.

"Ayolah... kutraktir apapun itu kesukaanmu nanti, oke?!" Tangan dengan jari-jari kapalan terulur untuk menjepit beberapa helai rambut biru muda, seringaian mesum tak pernah lepas dari bibir pemuda-pemuda tanggung bertubuh besar itu.

"Hentikan." Bersama hela napas panjang, akhirnya ia bicara. "Tolong, hentikan."

Wajah-wajah bingung diberi, mereka seakan terkejut mendengar kalimat Tetsuya tadi. Aksi diam sesaat mereka langsung berganti dengan kekeh mencemooh tak tahu diri.

"Oh, bisa bicara ternyata? Kukira dia bisu..." yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar kalimat tadi.

Tangan Tetsuya terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia sungguh ingin melawan, tapi... ia masih ragu apakah bisa menang melawan mereka sendirian.

Bahu kiri tiba-tiba dicengkram paksa, wajah Tetsuya pias. "Kau ini sangat manis, tapi sayangnya kurang peka, hei... itu membuatku marah tahu, dasar—"

"Kalian tidak dengar apa yang dia katakan?!"

Kalimat salah satu remaja itu tidak pernah rampung, karena sebuah suara lain memutuskan untuk turut bergabung.

Kepala mereka serentak menoleh pada sumber suara.

Mata Tetsuya membelalak, terkejut tentu saja terbias di sana. Demi apapun, ia tidak percaya ini. Penglihatan Tetsuya seolah telah membohonginya dengan memberikan delusi akan kehadiran sosok satu orang—yang memiliki kemungkinan paling kecil untuk berperan sebagai the _knight in shining armor_ dalam peristiwa ini.

"Kalian tuli?"

Seijuurou berdiri tegap di bawah sorot lampu jalan, hanya berjarak dua meter dari halte. Kedua tangan ada dalam saku blazer biru gelap, dan sorot mata itu bagai singa siap memburu mangsa di tengah sabana.

"Apa-apaan orang ini?! Baru datang main perintah saja..." geraman gusar keluar, mereka melempar tatap sengit ke arah Seijuurou.

"Pergi..." desis penuh peringatan diberi "... atau kalian lebih memilih untuk menyesal nanti?" Ia berjalan menghampiri dengan kepercayaan diri yang menetes di setiap langkah kaki.

Atmosfer di sekitar mereka mendadak suram.

Terasa berat dan menyesakkan.

"Kuhitung mundur..., tiga..." tangan kiri Seijuurou terangkat ke udara, jemari teracung untuk mulai menghitung mundur. Dua mata berbeda warna itu berpendar di antara sisa-sisa cahaya matahari yang hampir mati. "... dua,"

Tidak ada gentar di setiap kalimatnya. Hawa gelap seakan-akan pekat melingkupi udara, membuat nyali mereka padam dalam waktu seketika.

(Mereka seolah tengah menghadapi malaikat maut yang menagih janji. Kalau tidak kabur sekarang, bukan tidak mungkin mereka bakal berakhir dengan minimal patah tangan atau kaki.)

"Apa-apaan dia ini...!?"

"Ki-kita pergi saja...! Ayo!" Wajah para pemuda berubah pucat pasi, keringat sebesar bulir-bulir jagung menuruni pelipis dan dahi. Tanpa pikir dua kali, mereka pergi dengan terburu-buru, berebutan menyusuri jalan lain diiringi langkah-langkah tergesa dan harga diri terluka. Meninggalkan Tetsuya dengan jantung yang masih berdentum abnormal di dalam rongga dada.

Pandangan Tetsuya teralih. Ia kini menatap Seijuurou. Ekspresi tidak percaya bercampur perasaan lega luar biasa terpancar dari sorot mata biru muda.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kalimat sedingin es tadi seakan sirna, berganti dengan pertanyaan hangat yang menyentuh gendang telinga.

Tengkuk Tetsuya meremang begitu mendengar Seijuurou bicara. _Deja-vu_ sesaat ia rasa. Ini sama seperti waktu di tempat penitipan sepeda. Tuhan, kenapa mereka bertemu lagi dalam keadaan tidak terduga? Citra Tetsuya benar-benar hancur di mata Seijuurou sekarang. Pemuda itu pasti mengira jika dirinya hanyalah bocah lemah yang hampir terpental dari sepeda, dan diam saja saat diganggu, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ah... aku, aku tidak apa..." Tetsuya berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Mengalami lagi gangguan setelah lama tidak merasakan, sanggup membangkitkan trauma lama yang berusaha ia represi. "Umh, terima kasih banyak atas pertolonganmu..."

Dilihatnya Seijuurou menghela napas lega. "Tidak masalah. Kau akan pulang naik bus?"

Mereka kini berdiri bersisian, dan Tetsuya tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap terus-menerus pada wajah tampan dan penampilan menawan sosok pemuda di hadapan. Hidung Tetsuya tergelitik oleh aroma maskulin dari serat-serat _blazer_ yang dipakai oleh Seijuurou. Harum itu begitu adiktif, serupa sebaran aktif feromon sewaktu musim kawin tiba.

Gelengan singkat diberi, Tetsuya kembali duduk pada deretan bangku, dan mengulas sebuah senyum samar. "Aku tadi menunggu kakakku untuk menjemput. Umh, sepertinya hari ini aku sedang sial..."

"Mereka memang perlu diberi pelajaran agar jera, anak-anak itu..." keduanya tiba-tiba saja jadi berbincang santai seolah tengah membahas mengenai betapa cerah cuaca, atau apa menu favorit mereka dari kafetaria.

(Padahal mereka belum juga saling mengenal satu sama lain, tapi semua terasa jika ini bukanlah pertemuan kali pertama atau kedua.)

Tetsuya maklum. Sebagai ahli bela diri, Akashi Seijuurou mungkin tidak memiliki rasa takut untuk menghadapi apapun. Ia jadi teringat lagi akan informasi milik Koganei tentang senior mereka yang populer ini...

"Aku akan menemani sampai kakakmu datang, oke?" Seijuurou tiba-tiba sudah duduk nyaman di sebelah Tetsuya. "Eh, tunggu sebentar, apa aku pernah melihatmu?" Dahinya sedikit berkerut. "Kemarin? Di tempat penitipan sepeda, aku benar?"

Uh, oh. Ternyata Seijuurou ingat padanya.

"Ya." Jawab Tetsuya tanpa bantahan. Ia hanya tidak menyangka akan mengenal seorang Akashi Seijuurou, si kakak tingkat populer lewat hal tidak terduga semacam kejadian hari ini atau kemarin. Mungkin takdir mereka memang berselisih jalan, hei, itu bisa saja 'kan? "Yang kemarin itu aku. Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu, err... _senpai_?"

Alis Seijuurou terangkat sebelah. "Kau mahasiswa baru?"

"Ya." Jawabnya lagi. "Mayuzumi Tetsuya, fakultas sastra. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Sedikit ragu, Tetsuya mengulurkan tangan, ia sempat tidak yakin jika pemuda bermarga Akashi itu mau menyambut gestur sederhana tadi. Tapi diluar dugaan, Seijuurou—kalau tidak mau dibilang—ternyata antusias juga menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Akashi Seijuurou. _Yoroshiku_..."

Nah. Spekulasi orang-orang mengenai Seijuurou ternyata keliru. Dia ramah dan penolong, tidak seperti kebanyakan pemberitaan sumbang mengenai dirinya. Um, tidak tahu juga kalau soal berganti pasangan. Tapi di luar masalah tersebut, Seijuurou benar-benar berhati baik dan bukan si Brengsek seperti apa kata mereka selama ini.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dalam sunyi, Tetsuya merasa jika jarum jam terlambat berotasi.

"Apa _senpai_ mau pergi ke suatu tempat? Aku bisa menunggu _nii-san_ sendiri di sini... dia mungkin sebentar lagi sampai." Bukan bermaksud mengusir, Tetsuya hanya tidak mau menyita waktu Seijuurou jika ia memiliki jadwal lain malam ini, ketimbang bosan menemaninya untuk menunggu kedatangan Chihiro.

Tangan kanan Seijuurou merogoh ponsel dari saku _blazer_. "Aku memang akan pergi ke suatu tempat," ibu jari dengan cekatan menggeser layar terang _gadget_ dalam genggaman. "... tapi sesuai ekspektasi, teman-temanku belum tiba di lokasi, jadi... santai saja. Aku akan naik bus setelah kakakmu datang."

"Oh."

Bingung ingin berkata apa, Tetsuya akhirnya memilih bungkam lagi seraya memainkan gantungan ponsel berwujud gudetamma, hadiah iseng dari Chihiro sewaktu ia lulus ujian nasional beberapa waktu lalu. Lihat, Seijuurou tidak selalu naik motor _sport_ trendi atau diantar-jemput mobil pribadi, dia bisa jadi rakyat biasa yang menggunakan kendaraan umum untuk mobilisasi. Mereka memang terlalu melebih-lebihkan informasi.

"Jangan terpengaruh oleh pemberitaan di luar."

Alis Tetsuya gantian terangkat sebelah saat mendengar kalimat Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba terucap. _"Pardon me?"_

Seijuurou melirik dengan senyum penuh makna di wajah. "Kau..., jangan sungkan hanya karena mereka bergosip macam-macam tentangku."

"Eh?" Ujung bibir Tetsuya berkedut, tidak menyangka akan mendengar pernyataan menghakimi keluar dari mulut Seijuurou sendiri. "Tidak." Ia menggeleng. "Kenapa Akashi-san berpikir kalau aku begitu?"

Tengkuk diusap lambat, mata Seijuurou menerawang lurus ke depan. "Karena orang-orang selalu melakukan hal itu ketika bertemu denganku. Walau tidak terucap secara lisan, tapi tatap mata mereka tidak dapat berdusta."

Ah. Manusia itu... mereka memang makhluk paling kejam di bumi. Bahkan mereka berhasil membuat Seijuurou jadi memiliki persepsi sama terhadap orang-orang yang baru ia temui.

Suara langkah-langkah kaki, membuyarkan pemikiran Tetsuya tentang Seijuurou, juga keakraban mereka yang terlalu cepat. Ada dua gadis dan seorang laki-laki paruh baya bergabung dari arah seberang trotoar pejalan kaki.

"Tidak usah khawatir." Tetsuya berujar menenangkan. "Aku percaya kalau Akashi-san orang baik. Jangan berpikir kalau aku juga berwatak sama seperti mereka. Mungkin penilaian _senpai_ terhadap orang lain harus lebih objektif lagi..." duh, kenapa mulut Tetsuya malah seakan sok menggurui begini?

Keduanya bersitatap, dan Tetsuya lagi-lagi mesti terpana pada dua mata unik milik Seijuurou. Mereka serupa kelereng kaca berwarna, rubi dan emas memantulkan kilatan cahaya di antara malam sehitam jelaga.

Tawa kecil Seijuurou mau tak mau mengudara selesai mendengar kalimat tadi. Diabaikannya pandangan penuh nafsu dari dua gadis yang duduk di sebelah kanan mereka. "Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Aku..."

Deru halus mesin motor yang mendekat mengalihkan perhatian Tetsuya dari permohonan maaf Seijuurou.

Ternyata itu Chihiro.

"Um, kakakku sudah datang." Sebelah tali ransel diluruskan menyusuri gelang bahu, tungkai-tungkai kaki Tetsuya kembali menapaki lantai halte dengan gestur hendak berpamitan. "Terima kasih banyak atas semuanya, Akashi-san."

"Seijuurou, panggil saja begitu..."

Kepala Tetsuya tertunduk sopan, kalimat perpisahan diucapkan pelan. "Sampai jumpa lagi, selamat malam."

Dalam diam Seijuurou memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Tetsuya di kejauhan. Bagaimana sosok laki-laki yang ia sebut sebagai kakak menepuk lembut kepala, memberikan helm kedua, dan aman membonceng Tetsuya meninggalkan dirinya.

(Seijuurou tidak mengindahkan tatap penuh selidik dari balik kaca transparan helm, atau tingkah _overprotektif_ dari seorang kakak laki-laki—yang seolah pasang sikap memusuhi, padahal jarak mereka cukup jauh untuk didaki.)

"Selamat malam," gumam halus terbawa desau angin malam. "... dan sampai bertemu lagi, Tetsuya."

.

.

Minami's Bar tidak seperti kebanyakan bar lain di Kyoto. Mungkin sama, namun ada yang membedakan tempat itu dengan bar-bar eksklusif sejenis di kawasan malam Ponto-cho.

(Dan apa perbedaan Minami's dari tempat lainnya? Mungkin hanya sang Pemilik dan segelintir orang yang tahu akan rahasia kecil ini...)

Terletak di pinggiran Sungai Kamo, bangunan dua lantai tersebut menyajikan pemandangan malam luar biasa berupa aliran tenang sungai dan gemerlap lampu-lampu pemukiman yang berada di seberangnya. Apalagi jika musim panas tiba, meja-meja di balkon bakal habis di- _booking_ oleh pengunjung yang ingin sekalian menyaksikan festival kembang api musim panas tahunan Sungai Kamo. Intinya, bar milik Kiyoshi Teppei itu selalu ramai oleh pengunjung, bahkan jika hampir mendekati akhir jam operasional mereka.

"Kemana Akashi-cchi?" Mata amber terang Kise Ryouta menatap pada para pengunjung bar di Rabu malam untuk mencari satu sosok spesifik berambut merah. Ia menyesap lagi _mocktail_ berwarna oranye keruh dengan buih di permukaan gelas _martini_ -nya. Ah, _yokaichi cantaloupe_ memang paling cocok dinikmati setelah ia melalui hari Rabu panjang yang seakan tanpa akhir.

Kepala Shuuzou menengadah dari layar terang ponsel begitu mendengar kalimat Ryouta. Ia diam sebentar, ikut menatap berkeliling. "Kau benar, kemana dia?"

Ryouta angkat bahu. "Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau dia ikut Takao-cchi dan Moriyama-cchi ke ruang _game_? Ck, itu benar-benar bukan tipikal Akashi-cchi sekali-ssu!"

"Dia pergi bersama Furihata-kun." Shun Izuki memutuskan untuk buka suara, walau kedua mata tetap terpaku pada aplikasi _chat_ di layar ponsel. "Dia bisa memanfaatkan anak itu untuk sementara waktu, kupikir Akashi tadi lumayan berminat padanya..."

Bibir Ryouta mengerucut lucu dengan maksud menyindir. "Kau ternyata sadis juga Izuki-cchi... anak berambut _hazel_ itu 'kan adik kelasmu di klub jurnalis-ssu..." _garnish_ daun mint dalam gelas dimainkan menggunakan ujung jari, Ryouta melempar tatap menghakimi ke arah Izuki.

Yang dijadikan tersangka malah terlihat seakan tidak peduli, ia kembali sibuk berselancar dalam dunia maya, sambil sesekali meneguk _fruity fizz_ dingin dari gelas berkaki tinggi miliknya. "Aku tidak memaksa, anak itu sendiri ingin ikut sewaktu mendengar nama Akashi kusebut. Tanya saja Moriyama..."

"Tapi ini Akashi-cchi _lho_ yang sedang kita bicarakan, apa bocah itu bakal baik-baik saja ya?"

Shuuzou buru-buru menengahi. "Sudahlah Ryouta, toh aku yakin dia tidak akan kekurangan apapun ketika kembali. Kau sendiri mengerti tabiat Seijuurou seperti apa... walau terkadang keras kepala, tapi dia selalu bertindak sesuai norma."

Dahi Ryouta mengerut dalam seolah tidak setuju mendengar pernyataan Shuuzou barusan. "Yeah sesuai aturan, namun beberapa kali nyaris membuat runyam keadaan." Tumben sekali dia bicara dengan nada penuh sarkas dalam kalimatnya. "Kurasa Momoi-cchi memutuskan Akashi-cchi karena dia hampir mengetahui semua-ssu."

Mata Shuuzou memicing sadis. "Bicara begitu di depan Seijuurou, dan siap-siap saja kau digunduli! Lagipula tidak mungkin..." tangannya meraup keping-keping _potato chips_ dari mangkuk bening besar di atas meja. "Satsuki tidak menaruh curiga, Seijuurou selalu bersih jika membereskan sisa-sisa," Shuuzou menggeleng, "... dan dia yang memutuskan gadis itu, bukan sebaliknya."

Mulut Ryouta mencebik, jeritan sebal meluncur tanpa sanggup dicegah. "Itu sama saja-ssu!"

"Beda."

Saat Ryouta berniat membalas ucapan Shuuzou—dengan semangat serupa pasukan _kamikaze_ , Izuki buru-buru menengahi. Ia melakukannya sebelum Minami's berubah menjadi arena adu jotos pecah perang dunia ketiga. "Ah, Akashi itu tidak bodoh, tidak juga lemah. Dia adalah yang terkuat di antara kita—dan benar-benar butuh asupan luar biasa..." tubuh ramping Izuki bersandar pada punggung sofa, mata sehitam arang menyirat penuh makna. "... jadi kurasa, yaah, tidak apa-apa jika malam ini dia sedikit bersenang-senang setelah putus dari Momoi. Furihata-kun kujamin bakal baik-baik saja setelah ini."

Ketiganya terdiam. Suara kunyahan Shuuzou pada keripik kentang kaya sodium seakan sanggup mengalahkan alunan musik _cozy_ dan keramaian dalam ruangan.

"Kita memang telah melewati satu hari itu dengan mudah, tapi mungkin tidak bagi Seijuurou. Anak itu sulit ditebak, kolot, dan tak mau sembarangan memilih. Desember nanti, ketika usianya bertambah, sudah pasti bakalan _chaos_." Mata Shuuzou mengikuti gerak cekatan tangan bartender meracik pesanan pelanggan dari balik _counter bar_. Mereka benar-benar segemulai penari di atas panggung aksi.

"Dan Paman Akashi kurasa akan ambil andil besar kali ini. Bagaimanapun, dia putra semata wayangnya." Izuki menimpali seraya merapikan anak-anak rambut di dekat telinga. "Padahal Seijuurou bisa memakai siapapun, tapi karena kebutuhannya melampaui kita, dan seperti katamu tadi, dia cukup pemilih, kurasa dia tidak akan mau mengambil resiko."

"Hu-um, makanya hubungan Akashi-cchi tidak ada yang bertahan lama-ssu... sama seperti Nijimura-cchi... _Don't be so picky..._ "

"Oi, perhatikan mulutmu Ryouta! Jangan asal bicara!" remah-remah keripik kentang dilempar bersemangat ke arah si Pemuda berambut pirang, dan seperti sudah dapat diprediksi sebelumnya, satu jerit kesal lagi-lagi membahana di antara mereka.

.

.

Kedua mata dengan warna berbeda terbuka.

Seijuurou terengah sebentar, sebelum kembali memfokuskan tatap pada pemuda yang tengah berlutut di hadapan. Helai-helai rambut _hazel_ ada dalam cengkraman tangan. Seijuurou sangat tergoda untuk menarik erat dan membuat mereka terlepas begitu saja dari kulit kepala. Baru ketika terdengar suara mengaduh tanda protes kesakitan, kepalan jari akhirnya sedikit dikendurkan.

Sudah hampir setengah jam, dan dia belum keluar juga.

Ingatan tentang kejadian petang tadi membuat aliran darah Seijuurou bergolak. Ia butuh lebih dari ini. Ia butuh sesuatu yang sanggup menuntaskan rasa haus miliknya terhadap 'dia'.

Pandangan Seijuurou beralih pada dinding berwarna gelap milik toilet bar, dan _chandelier_ temaram di langit-langit tinggi. Pada setiap pintu bilik toilet bersih yang terbuka—beruntung sekali tidak ada satupun manusia di sana. Hidungnya mengendus aroma segar hutan pinus dari lantai mengilap di bawah kaki mereka.

"Kurasa ini percuma..." entah Seijuurou bicara pada siapa. Ia hanya ingin memberi sinyal agar kegiatan mereka segera dihentikan karena mendadak _mood_ -nya menguap entah kemana. Seijuurou tidak tega membuat si Pemuda asing melakukan pekerjaan sia-sia. Bahkan nama dan wajahnya saja, ia nyaris lupa.

Tangan Seijuurou beralih untuk menahan rahang bawah yang masih saja berusaha. Perlahan, ia menarik diri, membiarkan miliknya bergesekan kasar dengan geligi si Pemuda, dan membuat lidah nakal itu terjulur pasrah. Seraya menutup risleting _jeans_ , Seijuurou menepuk pipi basah berhias semburat merah muda, juga likuid sisa ekskresi di sana.

"Kau sudah berusaha..." ibu jarinya menekan bibir bawah si Pemuda yang terlihat membengkak. Seijuurou menyeret kukunya, membuat jejak merah gelap, walau tidak sampai merobek jaringan lembut itu dan meninggalkan luka.

Desahan tertahan meluncur keluar dari mulut pemuda asing bermata sayu. "Tapi, A-Akashi-san..."

"Shh..." telunjuknya sampai di hidung mungil, dan pupil mata Seijuurou tiba-tiba saja tajam meruncing. Di bawah temaram lampu, sebelah mata sewarna madu itu begitu kemilau. Mereka seolah bersinar mengintimidasi—membuat tengkuk si Pemuda langsung meremang hebat dalam sekejap. "Pergilah, oke?" Ia berbisik serak. Kepala berambut _hazel_ ditepuk sekali, pemuda itu mengangguk patuh bagai _marionette_ hidup yang dikendalikan temali tak kasat mata.

(Tidak nampak lagi protes atau bantahan, setelah ia menatap langsung pada dua bola mata serupa nyala terang bara neraka.)

Tertatih, si Pemuda berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama toilet yang terkunci dari dalam. Seijuurou meringis saat melihat tanda _'Jangan masuk, sedang dibersihkan'_ ada di depan pintu toilet. Ia membayangkan para pengunjung bar tengah mengutuk dirinya, atau kerepotan setengah mati menahan kandung kemih mereka.

Ha, biar saja. Ia punya sesuatu yang lebih _urgent_ untuk dilakukan, dan ini tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

Seijuurou bersandar lemas pada deretan wastafel di belakang tubuh, kedua tangan meremas lambat pembatas keramik dingin dengan satu hela napas panjang.

(Tidak. Seijuurou tidak sedang membayangkan helai-helai rambut biru muda ada dalam genggaman. Tidak juga menerka-nerka selembut apa rasanya, jika suatu saat ia bisa menyentuh mereka.)

 _Sudah pasti akan sangat luar biasa._

Karena Seijuurou telah menandai 'dia' sebagai target utama, tepat pada saat mereka berjumpa untuk kali pertama.

.

.

"Kau ingin secangkir teh hijau hangat, Tetsuya-kun?" Yuuko berjalan menuju meja makan dengan baki berisi satu teko besar teh, beberapa cangkir keramik, dan sepiring kue manis dengan isian pasta wijen hitam. Mata wanita itu mengikuti gerakan tergesa Tetsuya mengeringkan peralatan makan malam sehabis dibilas. Harum lemon dari bilasan sabun cair memenuhi udara dalam ruang makan kecil keluarga mereka.

"Tidak bu, terima kasih. Aku akan langsung ke kamar untuk mengedit beberapa kesalahan kecil dalam tugas kelompok kami." Setelah mengeringkan tangan dengan handuk kecil di dekat lemari es, Tetsuya melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Chihiro dan Yuuko berdua saja di sana. Hideto menelepon rumah untuk mengabarkan jika ia bakal pulang larut dan memutuskan untuk makan di luar bersama rekan-rekan kerja.

Chihiro menggumamkan _'arigatou'_ pelan saat Yuuko menyodorkan cangkir berisi teh dan juga sebutir kue bundar manis padanya.

"Kau tidak menyelesaikan tugas kuliahmu?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, saku celana selutut dirogoh untuk mengecek berita-berita aktual melalui dunia maya. Perilisan anime baru, bencana alam di belahan bumi lain, artis A dan aktor B dikabarkan menjalin hubungan, praktek penggandaan uang? _What the heck_...

Masih dengan mulut mengunyah kue, Yuuko melirik Chihiro. "Tetsuya-kun sepertinya mengalami hari baik, ia bersikap berbeda dengan kemarin." Yuuko berharap dapat menggali informasi mengenai hal ini dari Chihiro, mengingat mereka sebaya, dan sesama saudara biasanya akan saling membagi pengalaman sehari-hari. "Kupikir beberapa minggu belakangan, Tetsuya-kun tampak murung. Dia seolah dibebani sesuatu. Katakan, apa pikiranmu sama dengan ibu?"

Tak lama kemudian, sang Ibu mendengar anak laki-lakinya mendengus. "Ibu terlalu berlebihan. Tetsuya memang selalu bersikap begitu 'kan? Bahkan sebelum tinggal bersama kita." Layar ponsel digeser terlalu cepat, sampai-sampai tulisan dan gambar di setiap artikel berubah serupa lelehan _blur_ tinta berwarna. "Ini sudah biasa."

"Hu-um." Yuuko mengangguk. "Terkadang, aku ingin sekali punya kekuatan membaca pikiran, dan mengetahui apa-apa saja yang tengah dia pikirkan." Cangkir keramik dalam pegangan kedua tangan Yuuko diguncang pelan, tenang permukaan air teh mendadak menciptakan riak-riak gelombang. "Dia tetap tidak mau bersikap terbuka, meski kita adalah keluarga. Ibu merasa kalau jarak Tetsuya-kun terlalu jauh. Kita kesulitan menjangkaunya."

Chihiro menoleh dengan senyum usil di wajah sedatar papan kayu. "Naik bus saja, atau kereta. Ibu pasti bisa sampai ke tempat Tetsuya berada."

"Ih, Chihiro garing!" Yuuko menahan kue yang tengah ia kunyah agar tidak menyembur ke udara.

Ponsel kembali dikantungi setelah tidak ada satupun informasi menarik hati. "Tapi serius, bu. Kami tidak pernah bertukar pengalaman pribadi. Kami laki-laki, dan paling malas kalau harus membagi kisah hidup sehari-hari."

Telapak tangan kiri menopang satu sisi wajah, Yuuko menghela napas pendek mendengar kalimat Chihiro. "Kukira karena kalian setipe, maka kalian akan lebih mudah berkomunikasi. Ternyata ini di luar ekspektasi."

"Dulu mungkin iya. Tapi sekarang kami sudah dewasa. Bu, semua kini berbeda, tidak lagi sama." Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa kue dalam satu suapan besar. Ingatan Chihiro kembali pada pemuda yang sepertinya mengenal Tetsuya saat ia menjemput di halte petang tadi. "Mungkin dia sedang mengalami masalah cinta, atau malah sudah punya kekasih tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada kita." Jujur, pemikiran ini otomatis melintasi otak Chihiro tanpa aba-aba.

"Hee, yang benar saja...?"

Chihiro melanjutkan bercerita. "Aku mendapati Tetsuya bersama seorang pemuda tadi. Mereka lumayan akrab." Ia tersenyum penuh misteri begitu atensi Yuuko tercurah padanya. "Tampan—walau tidak setampan aku—dan menurutku dia cukup... yaah baik, mungkin." Kalimatnya diakhiri ujaran tidak terlalu yakin. "Atau brengsek? Tidak tahu juga. Ibu mengerti 'kan kalau manusia tampan tidak semua bersifat sama. Aku memang baik, tapi entah dengan orang lain." Kali ini cubitan di pinggang menjadi hadiah Yuuko untuk kenarsisan seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Dan menurutmu, pemuda 'tampan' ini adalah pacar Tetsuya-kun?"

Kedua bahu Chihiro hanya terangkat ringan sebagai jawaban final.

.

.

Malam itu, latar mimpi serupa kembali terulang.

Tubuh telanjang, rintik hujan, dan gemerisik ilalang.

Tetsuya lelah jika perlawanannya dalam mimpi mesti berakhir sia-sia lagi. Maka dibiarkannya semua mengalir bersama detik-detik sampai ia terjaga keesokan pagi.

(Walau rasa panik berulangkali terus saja berusaha menggerogoti, Tetsuya hampir tidak peduli.)

Sesuatu datang dari sisi kiri—geraknya seringan sepoi angin, sehalus beludru menyentuh jemari. Merayap lambat, namun dengan pasti menghampiri.

Napas Tetsuya tercekat di batang tenggorok, dan rintik hujan mendadak absen membasahi. Wajahnya sekarang gantian terkena gas hasil ekshalasi.

Sebuah kecup penuh afeksi pada tulang pipi, diseret terus menuruni garis rahang sampai ke ceruk leher beraroma vanili. Tulang selangkanya terasa nyeri saat diisap dan dimainkan dengan gigi. Tonjolan di dada Tetsuya mengeras, bahkan bagian tubuh paling sensitif merespon di bawah sentuhan-sentuhan berlapis birahi.

Seperti biasa, ia bakal digauli lagi sampai pagi.

(Namun entah kenapa, Tetsuya merasa _excited_ setengah mati. Ia tidak akan menyangkal kalau dirinya malah seolah-olah menunggu sampai tiba waktu untuk bermimpi.)

Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi!

.

TBC~

A/N: Hai... aduh, maafkan saya karena belum bisa menjelaskan hal-hal yang masih _blur_ dalam cerita (perihal marga Tetsuya atau Seijuurou itu siapa sebenarnya...) tadinya mau di chapter ini, tapi gak jadi, alurnya malah keluar jalur dan berakhir dengan memperpanjang bagian yang tidak begitu penting... *sigh* Cerita ini simple kok, namanya juga _romance-weird fantasy_ , hahaha...

Mengenai arti _serpent_ , tepat sekali! Artinya memang ular... jadi... apakah Sei adalah *sensor-sensor* hehehe, silakan menyimak di chapter-chapter selanjutnya! Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca atau me- _review_ , sampai jumpa en ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Pair: Akakuro, others.

Warn: OC, OOC, yaoi, typos, possibly-mpreg, language, weird ideas, etc...

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, i gain no profit from this fiction.

.

 _It's a mysterious thing, no one can't control it_

.

Serpent: Symptoms

.

Tetsuya masih sibuk memasukkan _id card_ perpustakaan ke dalam saku ransel, saat tangan Koganei melambai penuh semangat dari meja di sudut paling kanan Nagomi. Tumben sekali ruang belajar ini penuh sesak oleh pengunjung di Jumat sore, dan hanya menyisakan beberapa meja tak berpenghuni. Ah, mungkin karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan tes tengah semester, maka para mahasiswa berbondong-bondong untuk menjadi lebih rajin dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Mereka kembali membuat janji di perpustakaan kampus demi menyelesaikan tahap _finishing_ tugas bersama, sebelum dikumpulkan pada Senin besok. Koganei lagi-lagi memilih Nagomi sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka dibanding ruang baca perpustakaan yang biasa. Karena di sini mereka bebas berdiskusi dan mengemil _snack_ —jika suntuk—asal tidak mengganggu pengunjung lain. Itu mungkin hanya alasan. Padahal, kalaupun mereka mengerjakannya secara serius di ruang biasa, tugas mereka mungkin sudah selesai sejak dahulu kala.

(Koganei itu... terlalu banyak bercanda, dan Tetsuya malah ikut terbawa suasana. Jadi pada kasus ini, mungkin mereka berdua sama-sama biang keladinya.)

Koganei menyapa Tetsuya, dan si Rambut biru muda langsung duduk pada satu dari empat kursi yang mengelilingi meja persegi.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Sekotak susu berperisa stroberi—Tetsuya membelinya dari kafetaria—disodorkan kepada Koganei sebagai permintaan maaf. 

"Wah, apa ini... ah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot!" meski berkata begitu, tapi tangan Koganei tetap saja menerima upeti dari Tetsuya dengan sukacita. Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maaf karena Tetsuya terlambat lima belas menit dari jam bertemu mereka.

Notebook milik Koganei sudah menyala dan mengeluarkan bunyi mirip dengkuran halus akibat putaran kipas pendingin. Karena kinerja _gadget_ itu mulai melemah, kabel _charge_ terpaksa dihubungkan dengan _outlet_ yang tersedia di setiap meja. Ada sekantung keripik gurih rasa rumput laut bersisa setengah, dan Tetsuya mendapati remah-remah berwarna hijau menempel cantik di sudut mulut temannya.

Risleting ransel dibuka, alat tulis dijajarkan rapi dekat buku-buku pinjaman perpustakaan sebagai sumber referensi. Hanya tinggal menambahkan kesimpulan dan daftar isi, maka tugas mereka siap bertumpuk manis di meja Hyuuga- _sensei_ pada Senin pagi.

Keduanya segera larut dalam pengerjaan tugas. Berulang kali Koganei mengunyah keripik dengan riuh—dan Tetsuya terpaksa menyingkirkan jatuhan remah dari atas meja karena si Pelaku kelihatan tidak terlalu peduli akan kebersihan diri.

"Ah ya, Koganei-kun... maaf karena aku hanya bisa sampai pukul lima. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam, kebetulan ayah dan ibu keluar kota sejak kemarin..." Tetsuya teringat kalau hari ini ia harus menyiapkan makan malam. Hideto mendapat tugas mendadak ke luar kota, tepatnya di tanah kelahirannya di Oita, dan Yuuko sekalian ikut ke sana untuk mengunjungi orangtua Hideto selama tiga hari. Rumah dalam keadaan kosong—kebetulan isi lemari es juga, dan Tetsuya mesti memasak makan malam sebelum Chihiro pulang pukul tujuh nanti. Duh, mana dia belum belanja pula...

Koganei meneguk botol air mineral di atas meja seraya memberi anggukkan tanda mengerti. "Kita memang tidak akan lama-lama... Ayo, selesaikan ini semua agar kau bisa kembali ke rumah lebih cepat!"

"Hu-um."

.

Sinar matahari sore menembus langsung pada kaca-kaca jendela besar yang berjajar simetris di sepanjang dinding lantai dua. Sesuai kesepakatan, Tetsuya dan Koganei sudah berkemas dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan Nogami sebelum jarum-jarum jam menunjuk tepat pukul lima.

"Biar aku yang mencetak laporan kita, Tetsuya tenang saja ya..."

Koganei berujar meyakinkan sewaktu mereka menuruni anak-anak tangga menuju ke bawah. Pengunjung perpustakaan juga lumayan ramai di lantai satu. Bagi sebagian mahasiswa, akhir pekan dimanfaatkan untuk mengulang lagi materi-materi yang telah diberikan sebelum hari ujian tiba—walau sebagian lain lebih memilih bersenang-senang untuk melepas penat, ketimbang berkutat dengan tumpukan buku.

"Mohon bantuanmu, dan terima kasih sebelumnya, Koganei-kun..." ia hanya mendapat respon berupa cengiran lebar dan kibasan tangan dari Koganei sebagai isyarat kalau itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Tetsuya tengah berpikir apakah ia bakal sempat memasak kare kesukaan Chihiro, saat sesuatu membuat langkahnya terhenti di separuh undakan. Ada tiga pemuda berjalan melewati pintu kaca otomatis ruang baca di lantai satu. Dua orang di antara mereka berambut hitam, dan satu orang lagi adalah...

"Seijuurou-kun?" Tetsuya jadi ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri karena beraksi lebih cepat dibandingkan kerja otaknya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyapa Seijuurou, dan membuat dirinya terlihat sok akrab dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Tetsuya hanya... ia hanya ingin menyapa Seijuurou saja, tidak lebih.

Merasa terpanggil, kepala Seijuurou menoleh pada sumber suara. Sorot mata tanpa minat sewaktu mendengar dua rekannya bicara, mendadak hidup begitu melihat sosok Tetsuya sedang menuruni anak-anak tangga.

"Oh, halo Tetsuya, kita bertemu lagi." Seulas senyum diberi, tubuh kaku Seijuurou merileks di bawah tatap teduh milik Tetsuya.

Oke, Tetsuya tadinya tidak ingin banyak bertanya mengenai pertemuan mereka yang seakan-akan seperti telah terencana. Ia dan Seijuurou tidak pernah sekalipun bersua di perpustakaan sebelumnya, atau dimanapun juga.

(Atau mungkin mereka pernah berpapasan di suatu tempat dan di suatu waktu, namun saling tak acuh karena belum mengenal satu sama lain.)

Tetsuya merasa baru bertemu Seijuurou seminggu belakangan, lebih tepatnya baru terlewat empat hari ini saja terhitung setelah mereka nyaris bertumbukkan di tempat penitipan sepeda. Sama seperti waktu bertemu di halte—ini suatu kebetulan belaka, ataukah memang jalan takdir keduanya lebih berkuasa? Bukan Tetsuya terlalu percaya diri atau bagaimana, tapi... apakah boleh ia merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi di antara mereka? Walau Tetsuya berpikir begitu, namun ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa jawaban dari rentetan pertanyaan dalam otaknya.

"Kau sudah selesai di sini?"

"Ya."

Interaksi kecil itu membuat para rekan masing-masing menatap dalam heran.

Apalagi Koganei. Dia sudah membuat wajah komikal dengan mulut menganga sampai nyaris menyentuh lantai marmer di bawah kaki. OMG! Demi apa Tetsuya kenal dengan orang ini? Dari ribuan mahasiswa _Kyodai_ , dan dia ternyata mengenal seorang Akashi?! Pakai panggilan nama kecil segala pula, konspirasi macam apa yang kini tengah ia hadapi?! Kenapa Tetsuya tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Koganei menunjukkan foto Seijuurou untuk pertama kali? Apa dia pura-pura tidak tahu, atau hanya ingin tetap menunjukkan kerendahan hati karena mengenal orang—yang di lingkungan kampus mereka sudah bagaikan selebriti? Argh, Koganei sungguh tidak mengerti!

Tapi, mau dilihat darimanapun, seorang Akashi Seijuurou memang terlalu sempurna untuk disebut sebagai manusia. Koganei seolah menatap secara langsung pada sosok dewa dari surga... Mama, kenapa orang-orang tampan begitu indah untuk dilihat dan dipuja?

"Kenalanmu, Sei-chan?" Seseorang—dari dua pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakang Seijuurou mengambil langkah maju, matanya menyorot penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Whoa! Dia imut sekali..., aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersamamu selama ini!" Bisikan tadi terlontar cukup bersemangat begitu ia menatap langsung pada Tetsuya.

"Kazunari, jaga tingkahmu..." pemuda berambut hitam lain sudah merangkul bahu pemuda bernama Kazunari tadi dengan bersahabat, walau nada bicaranya terdengar cukup memperingatkan. Hmm... karena bisik heboh Kazunari, Shuuzou jadi penasaran juga melihat tampang pemuda berambut biru yang baru saja Seijuurou sapa.

(Intonasi Seijuurou saat bicara sungguh berbeda dari cara biasa ia menyapa orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Terdengar lebih lembut dan penuh afeksi. Seijuurou seakan-akan bukan menjadi dirinya saja saat ini. Ah! Apa jangan-jangan anak ini adalah target baru Seijuurou setelah Satsuki?)

"Ya, kami mengenal satu sama lain." Seijuurou masih mengawasi langkah-langkah kecil Tetsuya meniti tangga, bahkan saat pemuda berambut biru muda itu dan seorang temannya sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Ooh, kukira dia pacar barumu _lho_! Jarang-jarang kau mau menyapa orang selain kelompok main kita atau pacarmu..." ringis menggoda keluar dari mulut Kazunari, dan tanpa diminta, ia tiba-tiba saja sudah mengenalkan dirinya sendiri. "Takao Kazunari- _desu_... Yang tidak lebih tampan dariku ini bernama Nijimura Shuuzou, kami mahasiswa Fakultas Ekonomi tahun kedua, salam kenal _minna_..."

Kazunari itu benar-benar masokis. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada tatap tajam Seijuurou saat ia selesai mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Shuuzou nyaris saja menghadiahkan kepala Kazunari sebuah jitakan penuh sayang—daripada dia patah tulang terkena hantaman maut Seijuurou—namun tidak jadi begitu mendengar Tetsuya mulai mengenalkan diri, juga temannya yang bernama Koganei Shinji.

Ingatkan Shuuzou untuk bertanya lebih lanjut pada Seijuurou mengenai hal menarik ini.

.

"Tetsuya tidak pakai sepeda?"

Lima pemuda itu berdiri di pelataran perpustakaan yang rimbun oleh pepohonan. Angin sore berembus ringan menyibak daun-daun pohon _champor_ di atas kepala mereka.

"Ban sepedaku kempis tadi pagi, belum sempat dipompa." Tetsuya membalas kalimat Seijuurou dengan nada sedikit kecewa. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus bergegas. Nii-san bisa pulang kapan saja, dan aku belum sampai rumah..." ia menggumam pelan dan berniat mengucapkan salam perpisahan agar bisa secepat mungkin melesat keluar dari area kampus.

"Kau mau kubonceng Tetsuya?" Koganei sudah membuka kunci pengaman satu sepeda dengan warna dominan putih dan keranjang di dekat stang yang berbanjar rapi bersama sepeda lain. "Aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke Fressco terdekat, bagaimana?"

Kebetulan sekali sepeda Koganei memang memiliki boncengan. Tapi kalau ia jadi mengantar Tetsuya, itu berarti Koganei mesti rela putar balik untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang berlawanan arah dengan letak supermarket.

Tetsuya menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tidak usah Koganei-kun. Aku akan belanja di dekat rumahku saja setelah turun dari bus." Tidak sampai hati ia membuat temannya bersusah payah karena hal sepele macam begini.

Baru Koganei akan membalas ucapan tadi, suara Seijuurou keburu menyela. "Tunggu sebentar," ponsel sudah didekatkan ke telinga untuk menghubungi seseorang dalam kontak telepon. Jeda semenit saat ia bicara dengan orang di seberang telepon. "Tetsuya bisa ikut denganku kalau mau. Supir keluargaku kebetulan datang menjemput, Morii-san mengatakan kalau beliau sudah dekat lingkungan kampus..."

Mata Tetsuya mengerjap sekali. "Tapi..."

Shuuzou hampir saja tersedak liur sendiri. Demi apapun juga, itu tadi adalah kode keras kalau ia dan Kazunari batal—alias dilarang menumpang mobil Seijuurou untuk sampai ke apartemen Ryouta! Niat awal mereka memang begitu, tapi nasib ternyata berkata lain...

Kedua mata Kazunari membulat, bibir mengerucut bersiap melancarkan protes, "Eeeh?! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat akan memakai mobilmu dulu menuju aparte—hummph!" Kalimatnya sukses dibungkam oleh tangan besar Shuuzou, hingga pemuda hiperaktif itu terserang panik mendadak dan coba memberontak. Mulut dibekap, penampakan Kazunari kini serupa ikan yang baru saja diangkat dari dalam air.

Tetsuya dan Koganei menatap heran tingkah keduanya, sementara Seijuurou hanya tersenyum puas mendapati tindakan sigap Shuuzou barusan.

"Ini saatnya kita pergi, Kazunari! Oi Seijuurou, kau hubungi aku lagi kalau jadi bergabung bersama kami, oke? Dan sampai jumpa lagi kalian berdua! _Hasta la vista!_ " Ia melakukan gestur _salute_ seraya menyeret tubuh Kazunari menjauh dari area perpustakaan. Mereka terus berjalan dalam posisi 'ajaib' dan sempat membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka memandang dengan wajah bingung. Sebentar saja, batang hidung mereka sudah tak nampak lagi saat keduanya berbelok pada tikungan menuju gerbang kampus.

Deham canggung terdengar, Koganei memandang bergantian pada Tetsuya juga Seijuurou. "Jadi... aku duluan... ya?" Ragu-ragu dia menaiki sepeda dan bersiap untuk mengayuh.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa Seijuurou-kun?" Sebelum Koganei meluncur pergi, Tetsuya bertanya lagi dengan nada penuh sangsi. "Maksudku, apa ini tidak merepotkan?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Tapi..."

"Ah, Morii-san sudah tiba."

Pipi Tetsuya menggembung tanpa sadar karena merasa tidak diacuhkan, bahkan ketika mobil hitam mewah berjenis sedan eropa itu berhenti di dekat area parkir perpustakaan.

"Umm, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di Senin pagi, Tetsuya! Nanti kuhubungi lagi soal tugas kita!" Koganei terkekeh kecil seraya menunduk sopan pada Seijuurou. Pedal sepeda dikayuh penuh semangat, sosok Koganei-pun perlahan menghilang ditelan tikungan jalan.

Sebelum supir sempat turun dan membukakan pintu belakang, Seijuurou sudah melakukan hal itu untuk Tetsuya. "Aku juga sepertinya akan mengunjungi Fressco. Ada sesuatu yang mesti kubeli. Nah, kita bisa sekalian pergi ke sana."

Karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi, Tetsuya hanya mengucapkan terima kasih saat ia sudah duduk nyaman dalam salah satu kendaraan mewah milik Keluarga Akashi.

.

"Mau memasak kare?"

Tangan Tetsuya berhenti memilah kardus-kardus kecil bumbu kare beraneka warna yang tersusun rapi pada satu dari deretan rak bumbu di supermarket. "Ya." Pilihannya lalu jatuh pada kardus _goldeen curry medium_. Bukan _mild_ atau _hot_ karena Chihiro tidak suka jika kare-nya terlalu _bland_ atau bahkan terlalu pedas. Tetsuya kini sudah lumayan hapal dengan selera makan Chihiro.

Mata Seijuurou melirik isi dalam keranjang belanja Tetsuya. Ada plastik bening berisi kerat-kerat daging sapi, tiga butir kentang ukuran sedang, beberapa umbi wortel, dan dua gelondong besar bawang.

"Kami ditinggal ayah dan ibu keluar kota. Aku seharusnya memasak ini sebelum nii-san pulang pukul tujuh nanti. Apa Seijuurou-kun sudah selesai?" Ia gantian menatap pada kemasan _rolled oat_ dan sekantung _berry_ segar campur dalam pegangan tangan si Pemuda bermarga Akashi.

"Sudah."

(Sejujurnya ia kurang suka mendengar nada penuh afeksi atau perhatian berlebih Tetsuya untuk sang Kakak.)

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Di rumah nanti aku akan membuat _overnight oat_ untuk sarapan pagi, sama seperti saat tinggal di apartemen."

"Seijuurou-kun tinggal sendiri?" Lagi-lagi mulut Tetsuya kelepasan bicara.

"Sejak tahun lalu. Apartemenku tidak jauh dari kampus," ia menggumam pelan. "Tapi terkadang aku pulang di akhir pekan. Seperti hari ini, Morii-san datang untuk menjemput."

Selama beberapa detik, Tetsuya terpaku oleh segaris senyum di wajah Seijuurou. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung pada dua mata dengan warna tak sama. Seraya menarik napas, akhirnya ia bicara. "Walau tinggal sendiri memang membuktikan bahwa kita bisa hidup mandiri, tapi... tinggal bersama dalam satu atap dengan keluarga, menurutku... itu di atas segalanya."

(Ada jeda cukup lama di antara mereka yang hanya terisi oleh bising gemeretak roda-roda troli menumbuk lantai, atau obrolan samar para ibu dan rengek manja anak-anak mereka. Juga riuh denting botol-botol saus atau kecap asin yang bersenggolan di atas rak sewaktu dipilah oleh pengunjung.)

"Begitu ya?" Kepala Seijuurou lalu mengangguk paham. "Keluarga Tetsuya sangat beruntung karena memiliki dirimu di tengah-tengah mereka." Tatap mata itu lekat memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut setengah malu milik Tetsuya. "Kau sungguh berhati mulia, kau tahu itu?"

Mengalihkan wajah yang bersemu, Tetsuya berusaha menyangkal semua kalimat milik Seijuurou. Ia berpikir jika Seijuurou bahkan tidak—atau belum mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya. Dia tidak punya hak berkata begitu, walaupun semua ucapannya terdengar tulus di telinga.

"Umh, aku sama sekali tidak..."

"Katakan saja kalau aku pernah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri mengenai hal ini."

Kepala Tetsuya menoleh secepat mungkin, sampai-sampai ia sendiri merasa heran mengapa lehernya tidak mengalami dislokasi sendi akibat gerakan tadi.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin Tetsuya tidak tahu, tapi katakanlah kalau aku sudah pernah melihat Tetsuya bahkan jauh sebelum pertemuan kita belakangan ini."

Ujung-ujung bibir Seijuurou terangkat ke atas sebagai reaksi singkat atas aksi Tetsuya yang mendadak tertarik mendengar kisah dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, sekitar sebulan lalu..."

.

.

Satu bulan lalu...

Tetsuya baru akan memasuki pintu kaca otomatis Fressco, saat terdengar bunyi benda bertubrukkan kencang, dan gaduh benda-benda berjatuhan. Seruan kesal terlontar entah pada siapa. Jalanan lengang di Selasa sore mendadak ramai dalam seketika. Diurungkannya niat memasuki bangunan demi melihat dulu sumber keributan.

Tak jauh dari tempat Tetsuya berdiri, tepatnya di sebelah kanan pintu masuk, seorang wanita tua terlihat sibuk berjongkok di pinggir jalan beraspal. Mereka yang berlalu-lalang hanya dapat memperhatikan, namun segera mengalihkan pandang pura-pura tidak melihat kejadian barusan—seolah terlalu fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing. Beberapa makanan kemasan dalam kaleng, butir-butir kentang, plastik sayur, berbungkus ramen, dan kotak telur—sebagian isinya pecah, hanya menyisakan cangkang dengan lelehan kuning cair—berserak acak di bawah kaki.

Ia mendengar keluhan samar si Nenek—setelah berjalan mendekat—tentang betapa kurang ajarnya anak muda zaman sekarang. Sudah jelas menyerempet, namun malah kabur tidak mau bertanggung jawab, dasar lempar batu sembunyi tangan...

"Oh, terima kasih, nak..." beliau lumayan terkejut sewaktu mendapati Tetsuya sudah ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya. Tangan-tangan mungil dengan cekatan mengumpulkan kentang-kentang dalam genggaman, menumpuk kaleng kemasan, lalu menaruh mereka di sisi jalan yang tidak dilewati kendaraan.

"Anda tidak terluka?" Tetsuya bertanya seraya memeriksa kantung belanja yang baru saja menumpahkan muatan. Ternyata robek di bagian pegangan tangan dan sudah jelas tidak lagi berguna. Saat si Nenek merespon lewat sebuah gelengan singkat, Tetsuya tersenyum hangat sebagai tanda kalau ia merasa lega. Risleting bagian depan ranselnya dibuka, Tetsuya lalu mengeluarkan sehelai kantung belanja kain yang terlipat rapi dari sana. "Kalau tidak keberatan, anda bisa memakai tas kain saya."

Kerutan dalam di dahi menghilang, nenek itu mengulas senyum keibuan begitu menyadari tindakan Tetsuya tadi. "Ah, malah jadi merepotkan begini..."

"Sama sekali tidak."

Keduanya segera menyusun rapi barang-barang tadi dalam tas kain milik Tetsuya. Kaleng-kaleng di bagian bawah, disusul kentang, bungkus-bungkus ramen, plastik sayur, dan sebagian telur yang masih utuh.

"Sudah selesai."

"Eh, tapi kantung belanjamu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, anda bisa memakainya."

Sebelum berpisah jalan, Tetsuya mendapat satu kali lagi ucapan terima kasih juga sebuah tepukan hangat di bahu. Ia terus mengawasi kepergian si Nenek, dan baru berjalan santai ke pintu masuk Fressco begitu beliau telah mencapai halte bus tak jauh dari supermarket.

Seraya membawa langkah-langkah ringan menuju tujuan semula, Tetsuya jadi memikirkan barang apa saja yang akan ia beli dalam catatan daftar belanja. Dan Tetsuya merasa ia sudah memperhatikan jalan, saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja oleng akibat benturan.

"Maaf."

Seorang gadis menggumam pelan tanpa menoleh pada Tetsuya. Ia terus berjalan anggun dengan kantung belanja dalam pegangan tangan, menuju area parkir di ujung pelataran supermarket.

Hanya helai-helai rambut merah muda tertangkap mata, sebelum Tetsuya melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati pintu kaca ganda yang otomatis terbuka.

.

.

"Jadi... dia ada di sana waktu itu?" gumam pelan terucap tanpa sadar, namun tangan Tetsuya tetap fokus menguliti butir-butir kentang. "Tapi kenapa Seijuurou-kun tidak turun dari motornya dan membantuku? Apa dia hanya senang menjadi pengamat saja, huh?" Setelah kulit kentang terkelupas bersih, ia mencuci mereka bersama bahan-bahan utama kare di bawah aliran air keran.

Pikirannya kembali pada cerita Seijuurou tadi sore. Pemuda itu berkata bahwa dia sudah mengetahui siapa Tetsuya jauh sebelum pertemuan mereka belakangan ini. Seijuurou waktu itu kebetulan mampir ke Fressco karena mengantarkan pacarnya membeli sesuatu ke sana. Dia bilang kalau tadinya dia berniat membantu, namun malah lupa karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan tingkah Tetsuya dari kejauhan. Haah, alasan macam apa itu? Dan pemuda itu sepertinya tidak menyangka kalau mereka tenyata satu universitas.

Pisau dengan cermat mulai memotong semua bahan menjadi _bite size_ di atas talenan. Tetsuya memanaskan mentega dalam panci berukuran sedang, lalu menumis bawang putih bersama kerat-kerat daging berbentuk dadu. Potongan wortel, kentang, dan bawang ikut dimasak hingga layu, setelah itu diberi air sesuai takaran. Tutup panci dipasang rapat, ia membiarkan api kecil bekerja mematangkan bahan-bahan utama kare-nya.

"Gadis berambut merah muda itu ternyata kekasih Seijuurou-kun _toh_. Siapa namanya? Umh Momoi Satsuki-san..." kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dada, entah bagaimana, suara Tetsuya terdengar sedikit kecewa. "Tapi kata Koganei-kun, mereka baru saja putus kan? Sayang sekali..." dan kini nada bicaranya malah terkesan lumayan gembira.

Dua blok bumbu kare _instant_ dimasukkan setelah air mendidih. Tetsuya mengaduk mereka hingga bercampur rata dan membuat warna rebusan di dalam panci menjadi suspensi kental berwarna coklat pekat. Aroma lezat mengambang di udara, ia menunggu gelembung-gelembung kecil muncul di permukaan panci sebagai tanda kalau kare-nya telah matang sempurna.

"Aku pulang."

Suara Chihiro menggema bersamaan bunyi pintu depan yang terbuka. Tetsuya merasa jika ia tidak mendengar ada deru motor memasuki gerbang rumah—atau ini karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran dalam otaknya?

"Selamat datang."

Kunci motor dilempar ke atas meja kopi ruang keluarga, Chihiro membawa tubuh jangkungnya menyusuri koridor menuju sumber aroma lezat berasal. "Enak sekali baunya." Ia mendapati Tetsuya tengah mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci. "Biar kutebak," sebuah pertanyaan diajukan untuk kemudian dijawab sendiri. "Kare?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Hu-um."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi berjalan melewati meja makan, kemudian berdiri di sebelah sang Adik. "Perutku sangat lapar."

"Chihiro-nii mandi air hangat dulu sana, nasi di _rice cooker_ sebentar lagi matang."

"Oke." Sebelum berlalu, tangan kanan Chihiro masih sempat mengacak rambut Tetsuya penuh sayang. "Aku mandi dulu."

.

" _Itadakimasu...!"_

Sepiring nasi yang disiram kare sudah tersaji di atas meja makan. Di tengah meja terdapat _condiment_ untuk melengkapi acara bersantap mereka: dua mangkuk porselain mungil masing-masing berisi acar bawang merah dan acar lobak.

"Apa ibu sudah menelepon hari ini?" Suap demi suap nasi pulen serta kare lezat hangat, berhasil masuk dengan lancar ke dalam mulut Chihiro. Ia mengunyahnya lambat, menikmati lembut kentang dan daging, juga renyah acar lobak di setiap gigitan.

Angguk ringan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Chihiro tadi. "Kami juga sempat mengobrol lewat aplikasi _chat_ saat aku selesai kuliah. Ibu bilang jangan tidur terlalu malam, walau besok libur. Periksa dulu listrik, gas, dan pintu sebelum tidur."

"Ugh, padahal aku berniat menyelesaikan rute Ringo-tan malam ini..."

"Dan katanya jangan biarkan nii-san bermain _game_ sampai larut."

Bibir Chihiro mengerucut, "Ibu tetap menganggapku seperti bayi saja."

Tetsuya terkekeh kecil melihat sang Kakak mengeluarkan aksi merajuk. "Ya, nii-san memang masih seperti bayi. Dasar bayi besar."

Walau Tetsuya meledek, Chihiro malah ikutan terkekeh setelah mendengar kalimatnya.

"Ah, _by the way_... kemarin lusa di halte itu temanmu?" Ia bergegas mengumpulkan sisa nasi dan kuah kare yang berpencar di permukaan piring keramik. "Kukira lingkaran pertemananmu hanya bocah-bocah ajaib pecinta buku dan kisah-kisah fantasi." Chihiro lalu menandaskan suapan kare terakhir dari piringnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Anak berambut merah itu..., tidak seperti salah satu dari mereka. Kurasa dia terlalu apa ya...? _'Cool'_ mungkin, untuk masuk kelompok pecinta damai dan penyayang binatang."

Tetsuya sempat bingung sejenak saat kalimat Chihiro selesai terucap. Tak lama kemudian, bukannya marah oleh kalimat barusan, ia malah tertawa kecil sebagai balasan. "Apa nii-san kini gantian meledekku, eh?" Dua piring bekas makan ditumpuk jadi satu berikut sepasang gelas beling, mereka lalu dibawa Tetsuya ke bak cuci piring. "Kami bukan teman, tapi mungkin sekarang bisa dikatakan begitu setelah kami saling mengenal." Air keran mengalir deras membasuh busa sabun lemon cair dari licin peralatan makan. "Dia pernah menolongku saat aku mengalami kesulitan. Orangnya baik."

Chihiro menatap punggung Tetsuya dalam diam.

Dia sudah banyak berubah sejak kali pertama kedatangannya kemari. Chihiro mengira bahwa keluarga Mayuzumi bakal kesulitan membuat Tetsuya bersikap terbuka pada mereka, namun semua kekhawatiran itu runtuh setelah musim-musim terlewati. Walau belum sepenuhnya terbuka, tapi ini sudah melebihi ekspektasi awal mereka.

Ikatan mereka mulai tebentuk pada satu hari di musim gugur penuh awan kelabu.

Saat itu Kuroko Tetsuya resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga, setelah marga Mayuzumi menjadi nama depannya. Dia adalah anak laki-laki tunggal dari adik perempuan Yuuko yang tinggal di Tokyo. Keluarga Mayuzumi sepakat mengadopsi Tetsuya setelah kematian adik perempuan Yuuko akibat infeksi usus besar lima tahun silam.

Mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan pemuda itu sebatang kara, ketika hanya Yuuko—sebagai bibi—adalah satu-satunya kerabat terdekat Tetsuya. Sang Ayah, Kuroko-san, telah lebih dulu berpulang sewaktu Tetsuya menapaki masa balita, dan tidak ada satupun kerabat dari pihak ayahnya menaruh peduli akan hal krusial ini. Dengan kepergian sang Ibu untuk selamanya, maka, sudah tidak ada tempat yang dapat Tetsuya sebut lagi sebagai rumah.

Yuuko lalu berembuk dengan Hideto—juga Chihiro mengenai nasib Tetsuya selanjutnya. Dan setelah melewati berbagai debat panjang, pada akhirnya keluarga Mayuzumi sepakat untuk mengadopsi Tetsuya lewat sebuah pertemuan kecil di antara mereka.

Mereka coba menulikan telinga dari kalimat-kalimat miring yang menghakimi niatan tulus tersebut. Banyak pihak menuding jika maksud Keluarga Mayuzumi menolong Tetsuya adalah demi mendapatkan balas jasa. Entah mereka dikira mengincar harta, atau dituduh mencari sensasi belaka.

(Karena mulut-mulut itu hanya sanggup berkomentar tajam tanpa sedikitpun melihat situasi. Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli jika ucapan mereka bisa membuat orang lain merasa tersakiti.)

Namun Yuuko tetap pada pendirian, dan menganggap ucapan-ucapan negatif itu sebagai angin lalu. Untuk ke depannya mereka hanya akan fokus untuk membuat hidup Tetsuya lebih bahagia.

Chihiro tidak mungkin melupakan bagaimana sorot mata redup milik Tetsuya langsung berganti dengan binar penuh harap di sana. Tubuh rapuh itu bergetar tidak percaya saat tawaran untuk bergabung menjadi bagian dari keluarga Mayuzumi, diutarakan dalam sebuah pertemuan tertutup di antara mereka. Ini membuat Tetsuya sedikit melupakan sedih setelah kemalangan yang baru saja menimpa. Chihiro mengulas segaris senyum sewaktu kabar gembira tadi membuat Tetsuya nyaris saja melompat ke udara.

(Karena anak itu terlalu berharga untuk menghadapi keras dunia, apalagi tanpa orang-orang terkasih di sisinya.)

Chihiro sebenarnya lumayan sering bertemu Tetsuya saat mereka masih tinggal di kota berbeda. Saat mereka masih menjadi bocah dengan lelehan ingus dan kaus bergambar super hero, yang hobi mengisap dot karet dalam gendongan para ibu. Keluarga mereka akan saling mengunjungi ketika libur panjang semacam _golden week_ atau pergantian tahun tiba. Senyum melengkung di antara pipi gembul lucu milik Tetsuya mampu membuat sikap dingin Chihiro lumer dalam seketika. Anak berambut biru muda itu akan menyambut penuh antusias di depan gerbang rumahnya pada setiap malam perayaan tahun baru, ketika keluarga Chihiro datang bertamu.

Selisih usia tiga tahun, dengan cepat mengikis rasa canggung di antara mereka. Tetsuya bukanlah bocah rewel seperti kebanyakan anak-anak pada usia mereka—Chihiro juga memiliki sifat serupa. Dia tidak pernah merengek atau menangis meraung-raung jika menginginkan sesuatu. Sikapnya setenang permukaan air tanpa gelombang. Ramah sehangat sinar matahari pertama di awal musim semi. Tetsuya itu sepupu paling istimewa, dan tidak sama seperti bocah-bocah lain yang pernah bertegur sapa dengannya.

Chihiro paling menunggu waktu dimana mereka akan membuat janji untuk bertemu. Yuuko bahkan sampai geleng-geleng kepala saat mendapati sang Anak—yang biasa memasang sikap apatis—mendadak jadi bersemangat begitu nama Tetsuya diucap. Meski berwajah datar, Chihiro jadi lebih berekspresi saat berada di dekat Tetsuya.

' _Kalau Tetsuya jadi adikku, aku akan melindungimu setiap waktu!'_

Itu janji yang terucap bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan siapa sangka jika takdir Tuhan benar-benar membuat mereka menjadi kakak dan adik sesungguhnya, bukan lagi sekedar saudara sepupu.

.

.

"Seijuurou-kun belum tidur?"

"Masuk saja, bu."

Akashi Shiori tersenyum pelan mendapati anak tunggalnya masih terjaga. Baki kecil berisi segelas susu hangat ikut dibawa masuk. Wanita cantik itu meletakkan gelas di atas meja, lalu ambil duduk pada sofa empuk di sebelah Seijuurou yang tengah membaca.

Seijuurou melirik gelas susu di meja. "Ah, aku jadi bernostalgia akan masa kecilku dulu. Ibu selalu membuatkanku segelas susu hangat sebelum tidur. Sayang sekali aku bukan bocah kecil menggemaskan ibu lagi, _but thanks for the treat.._." ia tersenyum sewaktu mendengar tawa kecil Shiori. Pembatas buku dipasang, kacamata baca dengan _frame_ hitam dilepaskan, Seijuurou lalu meraih gelas susu dan meneguk isinya.

Harum vanila menggelitik hidung, dan Shiori sudah hapal benar mengenai ukuran rasa yang pas bagi lidah 'anti manis' milik Seijuurou.

"Kau sudah minum vitaminmu? Apa perlu mengunjungi Midorima-sensei untuk meminta resep vitamin lagi?" Shiori menyentuh lengan Seijuurou dengan wajah lembut. "Kau terlihat pucat dan bobotmu sepertinya turun."

Seijuurou menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Stok vitamin sejak terakhir kali aku mengunjungi Midorima-san masih ada. Ibu tidak usah khawatir."

"Ibu juga ingin begitu, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa." Tangan-tangan Shiori kemudian bersedekap, tatap mata meredup di bawah penerangan lampu kamar. "Ibu khawatir padamu, Seijuurou."

Senyum maklum terulas di wajah Seijuurou melihat sikap protektif sang Ibu. Ia mengerti ini karena Seijuurou adalah satu-satunya anak mereka—dan ia bisa dikatakan cukup 'berbeda' dengan anak-anak dalam kebanyakan keluarga.

(Seijuurou dan beberapa anak di seantero negeri mungkin berbeda, kalau tak mau disebut istimewa. Atau dalam artian lain, latar belakang hidup mereka seabsurd kisah dalam legenda dewa-dewa, atau kisah mengenai duyung dan naga. Terdengar nyaris nyata, tapi manusia normal mungkin bakal menganggap mereka hanyalah bualan belaka.)

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau ayahmu sama khawatirnya denganku. Walau terus bersikap dingin, Masaomi-san tetaplah pribadi yang perhatian pada keluarga, terutama dirimu, nak..."

Ah, ayahnya itu sangat beruntung mendapatkan Shiori sebagai pasangan hidup. Ibunya serupa malaikat di balik samaran kulit manusia. Kisah mereka dulu, kini diturunkan kepada Seijuurou—yang mau bagaimanapun ia menolak, takdir itu tetap jatuh juga kepadanya. Ini sudah mengalir dalam nadi dari setiap keturunan Keluarga Akashi.

Pandangan Seijuurou menerawang. Jika mendengar kisah-kisah mengenai proses transisi dari rekan-rekan dalam lingkaran pertemanan spesialnya, ia merasa kalau hal itu tidaklah terlalu merepotkan. Usia dua puluh memang menjadi patokan, dan _coming of age day_ Seijuurou jatuh pada bulan Desember tahun ini. Ia hanya tinggal melewati satu hari itu, dan berakhirlah sudah masa tiga tahun yang bagaikan neraka.

"Tidakkah ada yang menarik perhatianmu? Kau tidak pernah mengenalkan satupun kepada kami."

Seijuurou kini mengulas senyum penuh misteri, "ibu mau aku mengenalkan seseorang?"

"Bukan Ryouta, Shuuzou atau Kazunari-kun 'kan?"

"Bu, lebih baik aku bunuh diri kalau 'orang itu' ternyata mereka."

Shiori tergelak pelan mendengar kelakar Seijuurou. "Ibu juga mungkin akan mati terkejut karena hal ini."

Seijuurou ikut tertawa renyah, sedikit lega setelah berbincang santai tanpa tekanan, meskipun mereka membahas hal yang paling Seijuurou benci. "Aku pasti akan mengenalkannya kepada ibu."

"Jadi? Sudah ketemu?" Shiori berseru antusias bagai anak kecil diimingi sebungkus gula-gula.

Seijuurou lagi-lagi menebar aura penuh teka-teki. "Menurut ibu?"

.

.

Ia kembali terbangun di latar mimpi yang bukan miliknya. Tubuhnya ringan bergerak, seakan-akan seperti sudah mengerti mau kemana ia pergi.

Ah, tentu saja.

Dia masih di sana.

Berbaring damai bagai sebuah persembahan suci.

Kulit mulus itu tertimpa cahaya pucat bulan, wajahnya selembut paras bidadari terlelap di antara rerumputan berbunga di tengah malam.

Ia mendekat, ingin menyentuh berulang-ulang—tidak akan ada kata bosan terngiang.

Napas berat memburu, jemari dengan pasti menjangkau segala hal yang ia lihat.

Hanya di saat-saat seperti ini, ia bisa melakukannya.

Menyentuh halusnya helaian biru muda walau semua terasa fana.

.

TBC

A/N: Hohoho, maaf kalau lagi-lagi chapter ini agak membosankan dan sepertinya tidak begitu memuaskan -_- tapi terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca, atau bahkan me-review fic ini... saya sangat menghargai semuanya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya, en ciao! *buru-buru berguling*


	5. Chapter 5

Pair: Akakuro, others.

Warn: OC, OOC, yaoi, typos, possibly-mpreg, language, weird ideas, etc...

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, i gain no profit from this fiction.

.

 _Fill my gnawing hunger..._

.

.

Serpent: Starving

.

.

Ujian tengah semester baru dua jam terlewati, dan Tetsuya mendapati dirinya kini terdampar di sebuah kedai kopi siap saji tak jauh dari universitas, bernama Maji. Ia dipaksa untuk mengikuti perayaan 'melewati ujian tengah semester' kecil-kecilan atas prakarsa 'otak brilian' Koganei. Selain karena harga di sini cukup terjangkau oleh kantung mahasiswa, rasa _beverage_ s dan penganan kecil pendampingnya-pun ternyata tak kalah lezat dibandingkan dengan milik nama-nama besar semacam Starrbucks. Saat ini saja, hampir seluruh meja terisi oleh para pengunjung, padahal ini sudah bukan lagi jam makan siang.

"Sepertinya aku akan remedial di mata kuliah Shirayama-sensei." Kawahara menyeruput es _latte_ miliknya lewat sedotan plastik sambil berwajah lesu. Di sebelah kanan Kawahara, Fukuda hanya menggumamkan pelan kata 'semangat!' namun matanya tetap fokus pada layar ponsel di genggaman tangan.

"Ah! Tidak usah khawatir, _my dearest friend_! Aku ada bersamamu, eerr, maksudku, aku juga pasti bakalan mengalami nasib sama..." Koganei coba menenangkan Kawahara, sementara seiris besar _cake_ beroles krim lembut dengan potongan stroberi merah ranum masuk dalam satu suapan tanpa ampun ke dalam mulut. "Atau bahkan lebih parah—mungkin." Koganei tertawa lebar dan Kawahara sama sekali tidak terhibur dengan kalimat barusan.

Bunyi sedotan mencari sisa-sisa cairan berperisa vanilla di dasar gelas plastik, membuat semua kepala di meja mereka menoleh bersamaan. Tetsuya berhenti melakukan aksinya karena mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia menunduk sekilas sebagai permintaan maaf. " _Gomen_. Kurasa... aku akan beli satu lagi." Diraihnya dompet dari dalam ransel, dan segera melesat menuju meja _counter_ untuk memesan lagi satu gelas vanilla kocok ukuran besar.

"Tetsuya-kun suka sekali _vanilla-shake_ ya? Apa dia tidak kembung, minum sebanyak itu? " Kawahara memperhatikan pemuda berambut biru muda itu berjalan lambat menuju barisan pengunjung yang tengah mengantri. Bagaimana tubuh mungil Tetsuya seakan tenggelam di antara keramaian orang-orang di sekitar. Ia masih terus memperhatikan dengan pikiran melayang ke mana-mana—terutama ke nasib hasil ujiannya—dan hampir saja tersedak saat melihat satu sosok pemuda berambut pirang berjalan tergesa ke arah yang sama dengan Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nobatkan dia sebagai Prince of Vanilla?! Hei, itu terdengar sangat manis bukan?"

"Psst, oi, lihat! Bukankah dia adalah..." dan kalimat Koganei terpaksa berhenti, begitu bisik-bisik Kawahara sampai di telinga.

.

"Satu _vanilla-milkshake_ ukuran besar 450 yen. Ada lagi?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, ia segera mengeluarkan selembar uang seribu yen dari dompet kulit berwarna coklat gelap.

"Ba-bagaimana ini-ssu?! Dompetku ketinggalan! Ponselku juga! Uwaah, aku ceroboh sekali!"

Tetsuya dan seorang—dari dua gadis di balik meja _counter_ yang baru melayaninya segera kompak mengalihkan pandang. Ada satu pemuda jangkung berambut pirang tengah berseru heboh seraya merogoh-rogoh saku _jeans_ , bahkan sampai merambah ke balik kaus juga.

Gadis berkucir kuda yang tadi melayani si Pirang hanya tersenyum maklum. Dia agak malas menghadapi pelanggan seperti ini, sekaligus merasa kasihan, tampan-tampan tapi sayang pelupa. "Maaf, apa pesanannya mau dibatalkan saja?" Masih dengan senyum ramah berbisnis, gadis itu melakukan sebuah penawaran.

Si Pemuda pirang—kebetulan sekali Tetsuya berdiri tepat di sebelahnya—diam tergugu. Wajah memelas penuh derita bak anak kecil yang mainannya dirampas paksa, mau tak mau turut mengundang iba. Padahal sama sekali tidak ada pantas-pantasnya mengingat dia adalah orang dewasa. Untung saja tampan, coba kalau tidak...

"Apa dibatalkan saja ya-ssu? Ta-tapi aku, hiks..."

Pandangan si Gadis berseragam kedai kopi teralih ke barisan pengunjung di belakang pemuda pirang. Ada tiga orang mengantri, dan mereka terkesan tidak ingin lama-lama berdiri.

"Permisi, maaf. Berapa pesanan yang harus dibayar?" Tanpa diminta, mulut Tetsuya lancar mengutarakan maksud yang sedari tadi tertahan di ujung lidah.

"Eh?"

"Saya akan membayar pesanan nii-san ini..." Ia punya cadangan beberapa ribu yen di dompet, kumpulan sisa-sisa uang saku karena terlalu hemat selama sebulan kemarin. Kalau hanya dua atau tiga ribu yen, sangguplah ia bayar. Tetsuya tidak tega melihat ada orang kesulitan, kalau dapat membantu, maka ia akan rela melakukannya tanpa perlu dibalas imbalan.

"Oh, ah... pesanan kakak ini ya? Dua _americano_ dan satu _ice lemon tea reguler_ , jadi 1100 yen."

Sementara pemuda pirang di sampingnya bingung dengan peristiwa yang baru saja menimpa, Tetsuya dengan cekatan mengeluarkan lagi nilai nominal pesanan sesuai data di komputer kasir.

"Satu _vanilla shake_ , silakan datang lagi kemari, semoga hari anda menyenangkan!" Seruan tadi mengindikasi kalu pesanan Tetsuya sudah jadi. Ia berniat mengambil gelas plastik berisi vanilla kocok di atas meja lalu bergabung kembali bersama teman-temannya.

"He-eh? Bagaimana ini?! Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku benar-benar merepotkan sekali, huhuhu, tapi terima kasih banyak ya-ssu!"

Tanpa aba-aba, sebelah tangan Tetsuya tiba-tiba saja diraih oleh tangan-tangan besar pemuda tampan di hadapan. Sekarang, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas penampakan orang berpenampilan mencolok ini.

(Ah, kenapa Tetsuya jadi merasa _deja-vu_? Kenapa ia malah jadi teringat pada orang itu?)

Pakaiannya modis dengan tubuh tinggi-proporsional dan rambut pirang halus tertata bagai model-model pengisi majalah fashion remaja kekinian. Harum lembut parfum—Tetsuya suka wangi-wangi semacam ini, selain aroma parfum milik Seijuurou (lagi-lagi) yang sulit terlupa—menggelitik hidung mungil Tetsuya. Mendengar kalimat tadi, ia hanya mengulas segaris senyum sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Tidak masalah. Kebetulan aku membawa uang lebih." Senyum ala malaikat milik Tetsuya hampir saja membuat pemuda pirang itu buta sementara.

Tetsuya baru akan berlalu, tapi si Pirang semakin erat menggenggam tangannya. "Bagaimana aku bisa membalasmu?!" Saat sebuah gelengan dari Tetsuya menjadi balasan, ia semakin memperlancar rajukannya. " _Please_ -ssu?"

Dan Tetsuya malah membalas rajukan tadi dengan satu gelengan lain. "Sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Nah, kalau begitu aku permisi..."

"Kise Ryouta! Itu namaku!" si Pirang yang ternyata bernama Kise Ryouta berseru panik sebelum benar-benar melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. "Kalau kau mahasiswa Kyodai juga, kau bisa mencariku di Fakultas Ekonomi, oke?" Mata memelas menjadi andalan, diiringi senyum menawan ala idola pelemah iman. Inginnya _sih_ meminta nomor ponsel atau _e-mail_ agar Ryouta mudah melacak pemuda mungil ini untuk kemudian membalas budi. Tapi bukan tindakan bijak jika ia berbuat begitu. Yang ada, dia bakal dicap kurang ajar dan bisa-bisa malah berakhir dengan diberi tatap menghakimi oleh seluruh massa di sini.

Kali ini angguk kecil jadi jawaban. Tangannya kemudian dibebaskan dari genggaman, dan langkah-langkah Tetsuya segera saja berlalu dari hadapan Ryouta.

.

"Akh! Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa?!" Koganei memukul dahinya setengah kesal.

Fukuda hanya memutar malas bola mata. " _Chill man_..., ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan. Lagipula, bukankah usulan untuk mampir ke Maji adalah idemu sendiri?"

Bibir Koganei maju beberapa senti. "Oleh karena itu! Aku lupa kalau hari ini seusai ujian ada pertandingan basket antar fakultas! Aku baru sadar sewaktu melihat Kise Ryouta di Maji tadi... Dia 'kan sering mewakili Fakultas Ekonomi kalau berlaga melawan fakultas lain."

"Dan kau tertarik ingin datang karena ada senior yang kau taksir, aku benar?" Kawahara menaikturunkan alisnya sebagai gestur menggoda. "Siapa? Apa Izuki-senpai?"

Koganei hampir saja tersandung begitu mendengar ucapan Kawahara.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan akan kutendang bokongmu!"

Dan Kawahara nekat menyebut nama kakak tingkat mereka sekali lagi dengan konsekuensi murka Koganei. Keduanya segera saja berkejaran di sepanjang perjalanan menuju _sport hall_ diiringi tatap heran orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Apa tidak masalah kalau kau ikut kami?"

Tetsuya menoleh sewaktu mendengar Fukuda bicara seraya menyeruput sisa vanilla shake dalam gelas. Karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan dua temannya tengah berselisih, Tetsuya hampir mengabaikan pertanyaan Fukuda. Ia belum sempat menghabiskan gelas kedua, ketika Koganei tiba-tiba saja menyeret mereka semua keluar dari Maji seusai melihat pemuda pirang yang ternyata bernama Kise Ryouta. "Tidak apa, aku sudah memberitahu rumah kalau akan pergi bersama teman."

Ia bahkan sempat diinterogasi sebentar saat mereka melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri interaksi di antara dirinya dan Kise Ryouta. Dan Tetsuya hanya berkata kalau itu bukanlah satu masalah penting.

Mereka segera mengikuti arus manusia yang sama-sama berniat menuju _sport hall_. Ramai sekali. Kebanyakan didominasi gadis-gadis muda atau pemuda-pemuda mungil berpenampilan _cute_.

 _Right_. Pikir Fukuda penuh sarkas. Tidak mengherankan jika antusiasmenya seheboh ini. _Well_ , karena Fakultas Ekonomi sudah mirip agensi idola remaja saja. Datanglah ke sana, dan tinggal pilih satu pemuda tinggi tampan atau gadis cantik dengan tubuh berlekuk macam biola. Habitat mereka di kampus sungguh berbeda, ummh... ini mungkin bisa dikatakan bagai bumi versus surga.

"Tidak kusangka kalau yang datang sebanyak ini," gumam Fukuda sambil terus mengawasi keadaan sekeliling mereka. "Kukira akan biasa saja."

Tetsuya juga baru tahu kalau pertandingan amatir ternyata bakal ditonton selayaknya duel antar klub ternama. Ia memang tidak pernah menonton turnamen basket secara langsung, tapi beberapa kali pernah—di televisi. Chihiro gemar olahraga tersebut, dan terkadang, Tetsuya ikut duduk di sebelah kakaknya yang larut menyaksikan aksi para atlet berlaga saat musim adu basket tiba.

"Ini memang pantas." Fukuda menghela napas pelan, lalu menatap Tetsuya seakan-akan dia baru mendapat satu pencerahan dari Tuhan. "Topik kita adalah anak-anak elite semacam Akashi, Kise, atau Nijimura, tentu saja yang datang bakal serupa antrian bagi-bagi gratis makanan!"

Dahi Tetsuya berkerut. "Seijuurou-kun ikut bertanding juga?"

Fukuda meringis jahil. "Apa kau lupa kalau dia adalah 'Tuan Segala Bisa', hmm?"

Tetsuya hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Fukuda saat langkah-langkah kaki mereka berbaur dengan pengunjung lain memasuki _sport hall_ milik universitas.

.

Dan tidak dapat Tetsuya pungkiri jika hatinya mengantisipasi pertemuan mereka lagi setelah lama absen berjumpa. Apa kesibukan selama ujian dapat Tetsuya jadikan alasan? Apa mereka akan bersikap canggung dan kaku seperti dua orang asing baru mengenal, atau ia harus bersikap biasa saja? Tapi nanti Seijuurou bisa-bisa salah sangka, dan ia belum siap untuk menghadapi...

Stop. Fokus, Tetsuya.

Kalian hanya berteman, ralat, hanya saling mengenal. Seijuurou bukanlah pacar, apalagi mantan. Punya kontak ponsel atau alamat surel-nya saja tidak, lalu kenapa kau mesti memikirkan harus bertingkah bagaimana di hadapan Seijuurou setelah sekian hari tidak bertemu?

(Sial, ia jadi terdengar seperti gadis remaja putus asa.)

"Lihat, itu mereka!" Koganei mengikuti para audiens bersorak saat kedua tim berlari kecil memasuki arena.

Tim Sastra tampak keren dengan _jersey_ biru gelap, sementara tim satunya, oke, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Biar sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan riuh penonton menjadi penanda.

(Jadi sebenarnya mereka akan mendukung tim yang mana, _sih_?)

Sosok Akashi Seijuurou tertangkap jelas dari jarak beberapa meter di depan mata—ini tak luput dari jasa besar Koganei dan Kawahara. Mereka canggih juga bisa mendapat _spot_ strategis supaya lebih leluasa menyaksikan dua tim berlaga.

Tetsuya diam memperhatikan.

Jersey putih dengan nomor punggung empat membalut tubuh muskular Seijuurou yang sepertinya selalu rutin dilatih fisik. Kencang bilah otot betis dan lengan, bak oase bagi berpasang mata di barisan bangku penonton. Ia segera melakukan peregangan ringan bersama semua rekan satu tim sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

Tetsuya ikut tersenyum tipis saat melihat segaris senyum menghiasi wajah tampan Seijuurou. Pemuda bermarga Akashi itu mungkin baru mendengar kelakar milik seseorang, karena rekannya yang lain—Shuuzou kini tertawa lebar sembari menghadiahi jitakan sayang di kepala Kazunari.

"Itu dia pemuda yang tadi mengobrol denganmu di Maji." Koganei berseru di antara keramaian, lalu menunjuk ke arah Kise Ryouta yang terlihat berlari terburu dari arah pintu masuk penghubung lapangan basket dan ruang ganti. "Kau tahu? Kau sepertinya mudah sekali menarik perhatian mereka, Tetsuya. Atau kurasa... mereka mungkin tertarik padamu terlebih dulu..." salahkan saja mulut ember Koganei yang dengan entengnya bercerita kalau Tetsuya ternyata telah mengenal akrab seorang Seijuurou pada Fukuda dan Kawahara, setelah pertemuan mereka di perpustakaan beberapa waktu lalu.

Oke mereka memang saling mengenal, namun bukan berarti keduanya dapat dibilang cukup akrab juga 'kan?

"Itu namanya kekuatan hati milik malaikat, benar? Memang kau, Koganei?" Fukuda menepuk pelan punggung Tetsuya dengan senyum bangga— _wait_ , kenapa dia malah jadi mirip ibu-ibu yang bangga akan prestasi anaknya?

"Fukuda sialan..." bibir Koganei mencebik waktu mendengar kalimat barusan.

Kawahara memutuskan bertindak sebelum mereka makin jauh melontarkan argumen. "Oi, berhenti berdebat! Pertandingan akan segera dimulai!"

.

Seijuurou menatap pada keramaian di sekeliling—entah kenapa ia seperti harus melakukan itu, padahal biasanya ia tidak pernah tertarik. Wajah-wajah asing langsung saja masuk dalam radius pandang. Membosankan, hampir semua memberi tatap bernafsu seakan-akan mereka adalah sekumpulan hyena yang baru disodorkan sekerat daging segar.

Ia bahkan mendapati Satsuki ada di antara keramaian. Gadis itu masih tetap cantik dengan rambut merah muda panjang bagai rangkaian tangkai-tangkai sakura mekar. Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja. Seijuurou tahu kalau ia sudah menyakiti hati Satsuki dengan memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Tapi, jika hubungan mereka diteruskan pun, Seijuurou tahu kalau ia hanya akan menyakitinya lebih jauh.

Karena ia tidak benar-benar menyukai Satsuki.

Seijuurou hanya memanfaatkannya untuk suatu alasan pribadi, dan ia merasa buruk karena hal ini. Bukan hanya Satsuki, ia merasa bersalah bagi semua orang yang pernah berhubungan dekat dengannya.

(Bukan kemauan Seijuurou untuk berbuat begini, tapi ia mesti bagaimana lagi?)

Seijuurou ingin sekali membangun sebuah hubungan mutual dengan pasangannya kelak. Orang yang bakal menghentikan kutukan ini, sang peredam nafsu, dan dengan sukarela berkorban untuk terus setia berada di sisi.

Dan Seijuurou akan memberikan semua yang ia punya untuk bisa mendapatkan sosok tersebut. Layaknya sang Ayah, beliau berhasil memenangkan hati Shiori dan meyakinkan wanita cantik itu untuk menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidup bersama sampai mereka tutup usia.

Ia ingin mendapatkan orang yang sanggup membuat dunianya tidak lagi monokrom—hari-hari Seijuurou mungkin bakal tergores warna berbeda jika mereka berkomitmen untuk hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan.

(Bolehkah Seijuurou berharap kalau 'dia' adalah satu-satunya? Dia yang sudah ditandai bahkan sebelum mereka mulai saling bertukar sapa? Apakah kali ini, sekali ini saja insting Seijuurou dapat dipercaya?)

"Ukh."

Jantung Seijuurou mendadak berdentum dalam debaran tidak biasa.

Bukan, ini bukan karena efek adrenalin karena sebentar lagi ia akan berlaga di lapangan. Tapi ini karena sesuatu yang lain...

Mungkinkah...

Mata Seijuurou mencari tergesa di antara keramaian. Memindai semua sosok anonim untuk menemukan penyebab gejala aneh yang mendera. Apakah mungkin dia ada di sana? Sudah hampir dua minggu Seijuurou memutuskan untuk tidak menemuinya. Baik di dunia nyata ataupun alam bawah sadar mereka. Ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan semua, setelah melihat dampak dari perbuatannya.

Melihat gurat menghitam di bawah mata, tatap tanpa daya, dan tubuh lunglai seakan dilanda depresi luar biasa, membuat Seijuurou hampir menyerah. Seijuurou tidak tega. Ia tidak mau membuat orang yang ingin dilindungi olehnya malah berbalik jadi menderita.

Itu bukan cinta. Keuntungan yang ia dapat hanyalah birahi semata.

Seijuurou tersentak saat menemukan warna biru muda berpendar di tengah kerumunan. Dia benar-benar ada di sana dalam bentuk nyata. Dua bola mata itu serupa hamparan langit cerah tanpa gumpalan awan di musim panas. Begitu tenang, seakan menghipnotis Seijuurou untuk kerasan menatap berlama-lama ke arah mereka. Sepasang mata itu yang pertama membuat Seijuurou tertarik, dan ingin mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang sang Pemilik.

Kedua tangan Seijuurou terkepal di sisi-sisi tubuh. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak langsung berlari menerobos lautan manusia pada barisan bangku penonton, lalu mengajak pemuda itu bercengkrama barang sebentar saja. Seijuurou rindu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak saling menyapa atau bicara.

"Akashi-cchi lihat apa _sih_ -ssu?" Ryouta tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelah Seijuurou karena penasaran dengan hal apa yang membuatnya betah menatap lurus pada ramai audiens. Ia mengikuti arah pandang pemuda berambut magenta, dan langsung terkejut setelahnya. "Ah! Itu 'kan malaikat mungil berambut biru muda di Maji tadi-ssu!?"

Fokus Seijuurou pecah. Jujur, ia sangat terganggu oleh suara berisik Ryouta, tapi mau tak mau bertanya juga. "Kau kenal Tetsuya?"

Mata sewarna amber milik Ryouta berkelip ceria. "Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Saat di Maji tadi aku ditolong olehnya. Aku lupa membawa dompet waktu membeli minum, ingat 'kan ceritaku di ruang ganti tadi?" Dengan penuh semangat ia melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda berambut biru muda, tidak peduli pada tatap iri dari beberapa gadis di sekitar—yang kini mulai menerka-nerka siapa sebenarnya anak yang tengah dilimpahkan afeksi oleh idola mereka.

Seijuurou sendiri sudah tidak heran lagi mendengar kalimat Ryouta. Itu bukan suatu hal baru dalam kisah persahabatan mereka. Sifat _clumsy_ Ryouta sejak kecil terkadang sering sekali membuat orang lain mengelus dada.

Dan tentang Tetsuya... pilihan Seijuurou memang tidak pernah salah. Berhadapan dengan Tetsuya seperti melihat cerminan sosok sang Ibu pada dirinya. Pengasih, toleran, dan tidak pernah ingin melihat orang lain berada dalam kesulitan.

"Tetsuya melakukan itu?"

"Jadi namanya Tetsuya? Akashi-cchi mengenal dia-ssu?"

Seijuurou mengangguk seraya melanjutkan pemanasan yang sempat tertunda.

"Ah, itu bagus! Nanti kalau sempat kenalkan kami, ya? Aku sekalian ingin membayar utang padanya-ssu!"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Seijuurou, karena ia sudah keburu tenggelam dalam rentetan pemikiran di dalam benak.

.

Ryouta melirik lambat, memperhatikan dalam diam bagaimana sikap Seijuurou seakan melunak jika nama Tetsuya terucap ke udara.

Caranya menatap dari kejauhan, bagai ada kerinduan besar dalam pandangan. Ryouta tidak pernah melihat Seijuurou bersikap begini sebelumnya selama mereka bersahabat. Tidak pernah, bahkan sejak usia mereka mencapai tujuh belas—saat dimana jalan hidup mereka terpaksa berputar drastis dari keadaan semula. Saat dimana para orangtua menjelaskan tentang semua hal yang hanya terdengar bak dongeng belaka bagi telinga. Bahwa mereka harus keluar dari zona nyaman, dan terpaksa bertindak abnormal untuk bertahan.

Ryouta tahu jika Seijuurou bisa memakai siapapun untuk melewati masa transisinya nanti. Tapi seperti apa kata Shuuzou, tuan muda Akashi itu absolut—juga kolot. Kalau dia mengatakan 'A' maka tidak akan berubah menjadi 'B' dalam sekejap. Jika dia belum menemukan pasangan mutual, maka dia tidak akan mau melakukan tahap paling sulit dalam daur hidup mereka, dan memaksakan diri untuk bertahan dengan tenaga sendiri.

(Asal tahu saja, mereka bisa mati kalau melewati hari itu sendirian tanpa siapapun di sisi.)

Ryouta beruntung bisa melewati satu hari itu (teman-teman lain pun sama), walaupun tanpa pasangan—yang kata mereka sehidup semati—dan buktinya dia bisa bertahan dan tetap baik-baik saja sampai sekarang...

Ryouta menatap sekali lagi pada sosok bernama Tetsuya di antara ramai manusia, lalu memutuskan segera bergabung dengan duo Shuuzou-Kazunari untuk melakukan pemanasan sebelum pertandingan.

Kalau anak bernama Tetsuya ini memang telah berhasil merebut hati Seijuurou, Ryouta hanya dapat berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, apakah Seijuurou berani mengambil resiko dan menanggung semua konsekuensi, jika saja Tetsuya bukanlah pasangan mutual untuknya nanti?

.

Seperti sudah dapat diprediksi, tim sastra mengalami kekalahan cukup telak dari tim lawan. Tapi mereka tidak kecewa, karena kedua kubu bermain sportif. Lagipula ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan tanpa memperebutkan gelar juara atau piala. Hanya ajang senang-senang bersama setelah lepas dari kungkungan ujian yang bagai neraka.

Nama Tetsuya dipanggil terlalu keras oleh seseorang ketika pemuda mungil itu hendak beranjak dari duduknya usai pertandingan. Ryouta berlari kecil menghampiri tempat duduk dimana Tetsuya berada. Seraya memasang senyum lebar yang begitu _charming_ , si Pirang meminta agar Tetsuya menunggunya di pintu utama _sport hall_ , karena ada sesuatu yang penting harus ia sampaikan.

Tiga pasang mata milik teman-temannya—juga berpasang mata lain menatap penuh minat. Sebagian penasaran, sebagian lagi curiga kalau Tetsuya benar-benar akan menjadi pacar Ryouta hari ini lewat satu pernyataan cinta.

"Namamu Tetsuya-cchi 'kan? Bisa menungguku sebentar? Setelah berganti baju, aku akan menemuimu..." napas Ryouta terengah waktu berkata begitu, peluh membuat anak-anak rambut pirangnya menempel pada kulit wajah dan kepala. "Kau masih ingat 'kan kejadian di Maji tadi?"

Telinga-telinga ditajamkan untuk mendengarkan pengakuan lebih lanjut dari Ryouta.

"Ya."

Ryouta tersenyum lagi. "Bagus! Hahaha, Tetsuya-cchi tenang saja, aku pasti membayar utangku padamu, oke?!"

"Huee?"

Sayangnya, itu bukanlah sebuah pernyataan cinta, hanya satu janji untuk melunasi utang pinjaman uang dengan segera.

.

"Ini dia, 1100 yen yang kupinjam tadi, terima kasih banyak!"

Kedua tangan Tetsuya menengadah untuk menerima pengembalian uang dari Ryouta.

"Kau ini benar-benar pikun, Ryouta!" Shuuzou geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah teman pirangnya yang malah terkekeh senang.

Tetsuya kini dikelilingi gerombolan anak populer setelah menunggu seorang diri di pintu utama _sport hall_. Ketiga temannya memilih untuk menunggui Tetsuya dari jarak aman, karena tidak baik juga jika mereka terpapar radiasi manusia-manusia berwajah tampan.

Seijuurou hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan sebagai bentuk sapaan sederhana, dan Tetsuya membalasnya dengan sebuah angguk ringan. Pemuda tegap itu terlihat segar setelah mengganti _jersey_ dengan pakaian kasual berupa _jeans_ dan jaket hitam.

"Lho, Tetsuya-kun?"

Izuki melangkah keluar bersama rombongan tim sastra, sedikit terkejut mendapati adik tingkat yang belum lama bergabung bersama klub jurnalis itu terlihat akrab dengan anak-anak semacam Ryouta atau Seijuurou.

"Ah, Izuki-senpai, selamat sore..."

"Kalian saling mengenal juga? Ah, dunia memang sempit sekali ya?" Shuuzou menatap Tetsuya dan Izuki bergantian.

"Kami satu klub, jadi tentu saja aku mengenalnya."

Kazunari buru-buru menengahi perbincangan mereka. "Jadi, apa kita bisa pergi sekarang? Perutku sudah lapar sekali..."

"Tetsuya-cchi ikut kami yuk! Kita akan makan-makan bersama setelah ini-ssu..."

Tetsuya buru-buru menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi aku akan pulang bersama teman..." pandangannya lalu mengarah pada tiga orang yang diam-diam mencuri dengar dari kejauhan.

"Aah! Ajak saja mereka kalau mau, semakin ramai semakin asyik, lagipula Sei-chan yang bayar! Tenang saja..."

"Tapi..."

"Ikut saja, Tetsuya. Ajak teman-temanmu juga."

Mendengar suara Seijuurou, entah kenapa membuat sesuatu yang aneh seperti menjalari tubuh Tetsuya—membuat ia seperti harus mematuhi perintah pemuda bermarga Akashi itu tanpa bantahan. Apa ini efek karena mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bicara? Umh, bisa jadi juga.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bertanya pada mereka dulu..."

"Ka-kami mauuu!"

Belum sempat Tetsuya menanyakan perihal ajakan makan bersama pada teman-temannya, mereka keburu mengiyakan dengan suara kompak dan wajah bersemu.

"Undangan makan-makan gratis, tentu saja tidak boleh dilewatkan, benar?! Hahaha..."

Dan yang lain hanya menghela napas lelah begitu mendengar alasan milik Koganei yang benar-benar 'murah'.

.

Acara makan-makan bersama berakhir pukul delapan malam. Kedai _okonomiyaki_ sederhana tempat mereka berkumpul tadi langsung sepi, begitu para pemuda keluar melangkahkan kaki.

"Yang pulang satu arah lebih baik bersama-sama... sampai jumpa lagi lain kali, _minna_..."

"Terima kasih banyak untuk traktirannya! Eh, kau mau ke mana, Seijuurou? Kau lupa arah apartemenmu atau bagaimana?"

Tetsuya menengadahkan kepala dari dua pesan Chihiro dalam ponsel, saat Shuuzou bertanya keheranan. Ia baru menyadari kalau presensi Seijuurou dengannya ternyata sudah sedekat ini. Pemuda tampan itu tampak berdiri nyaman di sisi sebelah kiri.

"Aku ada satu urusan," jawab Seijuurou singkat. "Mengantar Tetsuya pulang."

"Heeh?!"

"Tapi Seijuurou-kun," dan lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa membantah sewaktu menatap langsung pada mata Seijuurou.

Kalimat Seijuurou direspon bermacam-macam oleh para manusia di sekitar. Ada yang bersiul pertanda iri, melongo tidak percaya, ada yang biasa saja, sampai ada yang menasehati Tetsuya gara berhati-hati jika pulang bersama titisan dewa neraka.

Ryouta menyikut rusuk Shuuzou, menyuruh pemuda itu agar diam dan jangan banyak bertanya lagi. Jika memang benar-benar penasaran, mereka bisa menanyai Seijuurou lebih lanjut mengenai ini keesokan hari.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di Senin pagi, Tetsuya!"

"Sampai jumpa lagi _minna_ -cchi!"

.

Berbagai pemikiran berkubang dalam sel-sel otak Tetsuya selama taksi yang mereka tumpangi membelah jalanan ramai di akhir pekan. Chihiro sudah dua kali bertanya lewat pesan singkat mengenai dimana posisi Tetsuya berada, karena ia berniat menjemput sang Adik kalau acara makan-makan bersama temannya telah usai.

Dan Chihiro tidak membalas lagi pesan terakhir Tetsuya yang mengatakan kalau ia sudah pulang menggunakan taksi, dan kebetulan diantar oleh seorang teman.

Uhh, apa Chihiro marah padanya?

Kompleks pemukiman familiar sudah tampak di depan mata, sebentar lagi taksi mereka akan berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah keluarga Mayuzumi.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi? Kau kelihatan cemas." Seijuurou melirik ponsel dalam genggaman tangan Tetsuya.

"Umh, tidak." Satu gelengan diberi, ia kemudian mendengar Seijuurou menghela napas pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena memaksamu untuk ikut bergabung bersama kami..."

Mulut Tetsuya buru-buru menyanggah. "Ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan ajakan Seijuurou-kun tadi. Sama sekali bukan."

"Syukurlah." Senyum lega mengulas di wajah Seijuurou. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakan saja padaku, Tetsuya jangan ragu."

Taksi mereka berhenti.

"Ini tempat tinggalku, Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya berujar seraya memakai kembali ransel di pangkuan, sebelum akhirnya beranjak turun dari kendaraan. "Umh, terima kasih sekali lagi untuk hari ini, dan selamat malam."

"Tunggu sebentar, Tetsuya!"

Si pemuda berambut biru mendengar pintu penumpang dibuka terburu, Seijuurou tiba-tiba melangkah keluar dan memanggil namanya dengan cukup lantang.

(Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali. Ini adalah kesempatan baik. Jika Tetsuya mau maka ia mungkin bakal menerima. Kalau tidak, maka lupakan saja semua.)

"Ya, Seijuurou-kun?"

Mata mereka bertatapan lekat, langkah kaki Seijuurou perlahan menapak mendekat. Tetsuya hanya diam berdiri di depan pagar rumah tanpa kecurigaan sedikitpun dalam benak.

"Apakah kita," ia berhenti sebentar untuk merangkai kata-katanya. "Maksudku, apakah kita bisa mengenal lebih dekat, dari ini?"

Sepasang mata biru mengerjap lambat.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Itu kalau Tetsuya tidak keberatan."

Hanya derum lembut mesin taksi mengisi kesunyian di udara. Bulan bundar yang tersaput tipis awan hitam turut menyaksikan interaksi keduanya.

"Aku..."

Seijuurou tidak akan berharap banyak. Ia tahu kalau ini terlalu dini bagi mereka untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan yang lebih istimewa dibanding teman biasa. Baru mengenal, dan tiba-tiba ia main sikat saja... Tapi Seijuurou harus memastikannya segera, atau ia tidak akan tenang ketika nanti memejamkan mata.

Wajah dipenuhi garis-garis merah muda, Tetsuya hanya memberi angguk tanda mengerti ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan, Seijuurou-kun."

Senyum pertanda lega di wajah Seijuurou mengembang. _"Yokatta."_

(Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata serupa orang mati yang mengawasi gerak-gerik tidak biasa mereka dari balik sibakan tirai di jendela lantai dua. Masih berwajah datar, ia memindai penampilan Seijuurou sekali lagi, memperhatikan dengan jeli bagaimana Tetsuya seolah menyetujui tawaran si Pemuda berambut merah lewat sebuah anggukkan kepala. Dia... kenapa ada perasaan sedikit tidak suka saat melihat pemuda itu dekat-dekat dengan Tetsuya? Apa ini karena instingnya mengatakan kalau pemuda itu terlihat, entahlah, lumayan berbahaya?)

.

.

Nyaring alarm ponsel membangunkan Tetsuya dari tidur nyenyak yang beberapa bulan belakangan jarang menyambangi. Entah bagaimana, mimpi-mimpi absurd itu seperti menghilang ditelan bumi, bagai terbawa embusan angin tanpa ia tahu kemana mereka pergi. Bukan ia tidak bersyukur, well, kini ia selalu lelap tertidur, tapi Tetsuya merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang absen dalam kehidupannya sekarang.

(Apa ini karena alam bawah sadarnya sudah tidak lagi merefleksi satu sosok penuh misteri? Karena Tetsuya merindukan pertemuan singkat mereka dalam mimpi? Atau pada tanda-tanda ranum yang selalu menghiasi kulitnya ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari?)

Atau ini berhubungan dengan ajakan Seijuurou kemarin-kemarin hari? Karena telah ada seseorang yang tengah mencoba untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengannya, jadi mimpi-mimpi itu berhenti?

Entahlah.

(Tetsuya masih berharap kalau mereka bisa bertemu lagi—walau mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali.)

.

TBC~

A/N: Huhuhu, alurnya cepat sekali en rada abstrak ya...? Maaf bagi yang menunggu lama, saya baru bisa posting fic ini sekarang, soalnya mesti memotong adegan untuk chapter depan, dan gara-gara ngerjain fic satunya... *alasan aja kamu -_-* Terima kasih pada yang sudah berkenan membaca dan me- _review_ , semoga saya lebih fokus lagi ngerjain fic ini... en lebih banyak lagi moment Akakuro-nya! Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Pair: AkaKuro, others

Warn: OC, OOC, yaoi, typos, possibly-mpreg, language, weird ideas, etc...

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, i gain no profit from this fiction.

.

 _It bites when you deviate_

 _It crushes when you try_

 _It fills you with dreams,_

 _and wants..._

.

Serpent 6: Progress

.

.

Terkadang saat bercermin, ia akan menatap lama pada hamparan kulit tanpa noda.

Tidurnya kini normal. Tidak ada lagi paralisis atau mimpi-mimpi absurd menimpa. Atau hal semisal mesti membilas sendiri celana dalam untuk menghindari tatap menyelidik ibunya.

Tetsuya merenung lumayan lama, namun segera sadar kalau ia punya kelas pagi pada hari ini.

 _Apa yang kulakukan, huh?_

Ia menampar dirinya secara imajiner, lalu bergegas mengaitkan bulatan demi bulatan kancing kemeja. Tatap mata itu menerawang ke luar kaca jendela, mengintip lewat sela-sela gorden yang tersibak demi membiarkan sinar matahari membias pada dinding dan langit-langit kamar.

 _Dia... apakah tidak akan kembali?_

Telapak tangan Tetsuya mengepal, dan dengan satu hela napas, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan hal itu lagi.

.

.

 _Dalam kultur dan mitos masyarakat Jepang, ular adalah makhluk dengan karakter dualistik._

 _Mereka perlambang baik atau buruk._

 _Gelap atau terang._

 _Bijaksana atau bisa saja mereka ternyata penuh dengan berjuta trik._

 _Mereka adalah penguasa kematian dan dunia bawah, sekaligus simbol nafsu dan kesuburan._

 _Mereka dikatakan sebagai para pelindung dan pembawa pesan, atau malah menjadi pembisik yang menjerumuskan._

 _Fakta bahwa ular selalu berganti kulit sepanjang hidup, memberikan gagasan jika mereka bernyawa hingga ribuan tahun lamanya._

 _Hal ini juga menimbulkan kepercayaan jika ular dapat bertransformasi menjadi sosok serupa manusia, dan tinggal membaur di tengah-tengah masyarakat._

 _Salah satu yang paling populer, tentu saja kisah mengenai wanita bernama Kiyohime._

Mata Tetsuya serius menekuri deretan kalimat pada halaman kesekian sebuah buku mengenai _folklore_ dalam pegangan tangan. Seperti biasa, ia memilih sudut Nagomi sebagai tempat favorit untuk menyendiri. Sebelah telinganya tersumpal _earphone_ dengan ponsel yang memutar daftar lagu-lagu kesukaan. Sekotak susu berperisa vanila sudah terkuras hampir setengah isinya, sementara ujung sedotan plastik asyik terjepit di antara celah bibir.

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

Kalau saja Tetsuya tidak punya refleks bagus untuk merasakan kehadiran seseorang, mungkin saat ini ia sudah tersedak saking terkejutnya. Siapa juga yang tidak? Ketika pikiran sedang fokus pada satu hal, mendadak ia disapa tanpa aba-aba. Beruntung Tetsuya tak sampai menjerit _girly_ akibat hal tadi.

Seijuurou mengulas senyum sewaktu kepala Tetsuya menengadah. Penampilannya masih sama: tampan, _stylish_ , nyaris sempurna tanpa cela. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan sebagai bentuk sapaan, dan hal ini mengundang tatap penuh minat sekaligus penasaran beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan yang berada satu ruangan dengan mereka. Yang mengenal pemuda bermarga Akashi sebagai mahasiswa populer, terlihat malu-malu mencuri pandang. Sedangkan sisanya, mungkin penasaran dengan hubungan macam apa yang tengah terjalin di antara ia dan Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou-kun mengagetkanku."

"Benarkah?" Satu kursi kayu ditarik mundur menjauhi meja persegi. "Tapi wajah Tetsuya tidak menunjukkan tanda kalau kau terkejut atas kehadiranku." Seijuurou sudah duduk nyaman di sisi kiri si pemuda yang sedang membaca. Matanya menyelidik sampul depan buku, kemudian tatapan itu menyiratkan rasa tertarik. "Ah, _folklore_ Jepang. Aku hampir lupa kalau Tetsuya menyukai bacaan semacam ini."

Tiga buah bola-bola cokelat _hazelnut_ besar terbalut kemasan berwarna emas mengilap, mendadak ditawarkan dari dalam saku _blazer_ oleh Seijuurou. Tetsuya meraih sebuah seraya mengucapkan terima kasih, namun Seijuurou melesakkan semua pada telapak tangannya. Ia mengatakan kalau saat keluar kelas tadi Kazunari membawa satu kotak penuh, lalu membagikan cokelat tersebut dengan sukarela pada teman-teman sekelas. Seijuurou tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis, tapi mengingat bahwa ia akan bertemu Tetsuya di perpustakaan setelah kelas usai, ia akhirnya berinisiatif untuk 'menculik' tiga butir cokelat milik Kazunari supaya bisa diberikan pada Tetsuya nanti.

"Ini sebenarnya bagian dari tugas untuk minggu depan. Takayama _-sensei_ meminta kami membaca satu _Monogatari_ untuk dikaji, kemudian menuliskan kesimpulannya dalam beberapa paragraf essai." Tetsuya meletakkan buku pinjaman di atas meja, lalu mulai menguliti sebutir cokelat dari kertas pembungkus. Ia segera saja membahas nama-nama tempat yang dijadikan latar dalam legenda dan mitos, berikut berbagai 'bukti' penguat keberadaan kisah-kisah tersebut. Bahkan ketertarikannya pada makhluk-makhluk _cryptid_ diungkapkan lewat rangkaian kalimat penuh antusiasme.

(Tidak pernah Tetsuya sadari, jika mata Seijuurou berhasil menangkap sepenggal tulisan pada halaman terbuka dari buku di atas meja.)

"Kebetulan sekali aku menyukai tipe bacaan semacam ini, karena kisah-kisah mengenai mereka sungguh luar biasa. Memang ada di luar nalar manusia dan terdengar bagai dusta, namun semua seperti menjadi nyata ketika bukti-bukti mengenai keberadaan mereka tersebar di seluruh penjuru negara."

Seijuurou mengangguk paham walau kedua matanya malah fokus pada lelehan cokelat dan serpihan wafer _hazelnut_ yang mengotori sudut bibir merah muda. "Ya, hampir setiap tempat di seluruh negeri memiliki kisah unik tersendiri. Sebagian besar diceritakan secara lisan, turun temurun kepada anak cucu, walau kebenaran mengenai cerita tersebut masih diragukan."

"Apalagi di zaman teknologi seperti sekarang," sambung Tetsuya dengan senyum maklum. "Cerita rakyat, legenda, atau mitos... semua tidak lebih dari sekedar dongeng pengantar tidur belaka."

"Apa Tetsuya mempercayai cerita-cerita itu?"

Tatap mereka bertemu, dan Tetsuya tidak memberi angguk setuju ataupun geleng penyangkalan atas pertanyaan Seijuurou barusan. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini." Kalimat sederhana terucap sebagai balasan. "Ah, tiba-tiba aku ingat cerita Mayuzumi-san—ibuku, sewaktu beliau masih di sekolah dasar dulu..."

Setelah insiden makan bersama untuk merayakan kemenangan tim Seijuurou, tak terasa satu bulan terlewati sudah. Pengakuan Seijuurou dan kesediaan Tetsuya untuk bisa mengenal satu sama lain, membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin meningkat. Janji setelah kelas usai-pun seringkali dibuat, dengan perpustakaan universitas sebagai titik untuk bertemu. Alasan belajar bersama—walau jurusan mereka berbeda—diutarakan, demi menghindari rasa penasaran para teman yang sungguh berada di luar batas kewajaran. Dan mereka sepakat kalau _ingin mengenal lebih dekat_ disini berarti mengenal satu sama lain secara harfiah, alias berteman terlebih dahulu. Seijuurou kini tahu, kalau Tetsuya ternyata diadopsi oleh keluarga adik perempuan sang ibu, dan menetap di Kyoto sejak lima tahun silam setelah kematian ibu kandungnya.

"... ia selalu menyiapkan timun dalam tas, karena mesti melewati jembatan sepi setiap pulang sekolah."

" _Kappa?"_

Tebakan Seijuurou membuat senyum Tetsuya mengembang. "Seijuurou-kun tahu yang satu itu?"

"Mereka butuh banyak asupan vitamin, sehingga lebih memilih timun segar dibandingkan daging manusia. Ah, padahal kalaupun bertemu, kita cukup membungkuk sopan pada mereka(1), dan semua selesai."

Kini Tetsuya terkekeh kecil. "Aku juga pernah berpikir seperti itu," katanya kemudian.

"Yah, memang ada-ada saja cara yang ditempuh, agar mereka berhenti mengganggu manusia."

Tetsuya berhenti mengunyah, ujung lidah berusaha keras menyeka residu coklat di sudut bibirnya. Ingatan tentang mimpi-mimpi aneh yang seakan sambung-menyambung, kembali berputar dalam otak. Apakah makhluk—ah, entah sosok apa atau siapapun itu—hanya ingin menjahili Tetsuya saat ia tengah lelap tertidur? Apakah sosok-sosok misteri itu memang sekedar senang mengganggu manusia, atau adakah maksud lain di balik perbuatan mereka?

Sadar dengan perubahan raut wajah pemuda di hadapan, Seijuurou berniat bertanya, namun keburu dijawab oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Mereka tidak mungkin mengganggu manusia jika tidak terpaksa." Sisa kertas pembungkus coklat dilipat rapi. Mata Tetsuya seolah berpendar mengalahkan terangnya barisan lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit Nagomi. "Apa aku boleh berpikir kalau ternyata mereka sebenarnya hanya... ummh, hanya tengah membutuhkan pertolongan? Semacam pesan tersembunyi, namun manusia malah salah menafsirkan gestur mereka sebagai suatu ancaman..."

(Ah, lagi-lagi debaran jantung yang tidak biasa ini. Dadanya mendadak sesak, sementara keinginan untuk membuat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan, sungguh benar-benar di luar kendali.)

Seijuurou tersenyum—kali ini penuh teka-teki. "Dan Tetsuya percaya bahwa mereka memang butuh bantuan? Kalau ternyata tidak, bagaimana?"

"Uhmm," ia melirik buku di atas meja. "Mungkin memang begitu 'kan? Ambil contoh, mungkin saja Tuan Kappa hanya merasa kesepian, sehingga ia mulai mengganggu para pengguna jembatan untuk menarik perhatian. Seijuurou-kun tahu, seperti anak sekolah dasar yang akan menjahili teman sekelas yang disukai. Terlihat usil, namun intensi sebenarnya sungguh berbeda dari perilaku mereka."

 _Atau seperti Kiyohime yang terlihat posesif akut terhadap sang pendeta, padahal itu hanya karena dia terlalu cinta._

Begitu Tetsuya selesai bicara, satu tawa kecil lolos dari mulut Seijuurou.

"Ah, ucapanku terdengar tak masuk akal, ya?" Ia tetap bertanya, walau dalam hati sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Ya, Seijuurou mungkin menganggap Tetsuya tidak waras karena menelurkan sebuah pendapat gila tentang makhluk-makhluk yang keberadaannya saja masih diragukan oleh banyak orang di dunia.

Yap, obrolan mereka terlalu melenceng keluar dari jalur utama.

Tangan kanan Seijuurou menopang sebelah pipi, ia menekan kuat-kuat hasrat untuk tidak mengusap sisi kepala Tetsuya sekarang. Tampang pemuda itu terlihat bagai anak anjing lucu yang dibuang di pinggir jalan oleh sang majikan. "Sama sekali tidak." Pandangannya kembali jatuh pada baris-baris paragraf berisi pendapat mengenai _hebi_ dalam kultur masyarakat mereka. "Hei, kau tahu? Pemikiranmu mungkin bisa mengubah dunia, kau melihat sesuatu tidak hanya dari satu sisi, itu menarik. Tapi serius, Tetsuya, Tuan Kappa? Pfftt..."

Warna merah muda segar segera saja memulas dua tulang pipi Tetsuya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Seijuurou dengan ekspresi berbeda. Ternyata ada juga kata tawa dalam kamus hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam pelan mengudara, Tetsuya memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa susu dalam kotak, saat ditatap penuh minat oleh pemuda di seberang meja. "Seijuurou-kun mungkin menganggap aku aneh, jadi... lupakan saja yang tadi itu."

Geleng tidak setuju diberi, Seijuurou tersenyum tipis mendapati ketidakpercayaan diri menghinggapi sosok luar biasa macam Tetsuya. "Sama sekali tidak. Malah justru sebaliknya." Rona pada sebelah bola mata sewarna emas itu menggelap, ia seperti tengah berusaha menyelami jiwa Tetsuya lewat satu tatap intens tanpa penghalang. "Kau berbeda," lanjut Seijuurou tulus, masih betah memandangi wajah pemuda di hadapan. "Dan itu berarti kau istimewa."

.

.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Riuh benturan _cue ball_ mengenai bola-bola target menjadi latar belakang pertanyaan Shuuzou barusan. Satu bola masuk dalam lubang di sudut kiri meja, dan ia bersiul senang akan prestasi barunya—yang sungguh jarang sekali terjadi.

"Perkembangan apa?" Posisi bersiap memukul diambil Seijuurou, ketika Shuuzou gagal memasukkan satu bola-pun setelah kesuksesan tadi. Ia membidik nomor dua, dan mengabaikan jerit satu kecewa saat bola berwarna biru tersebut meluncur mulus ke dalam lubang di bagian tengah pinggiran meja. Posisi lain diambil dengan _angle_ berbeda, si bola nomor tiga berhasil masuk tanpa usaha berarti. Keluhan Shuuzou kembali terdengar, bunyinya seperti ini: _'Ayolah, jangan main sendiri! Aku juga 'kan ingin menang!'_

"Dengan Mayuzumi Tetsuya, kalian menjadi sangat akrab belakangan ini..." seraya meluruskan stik bilyard di sebelah tubuh, si pemuda berambut hitam berujar cepat. Berbagai gumam bernada mengganggu segera ia lancarkan untuk merusak fokus lawannya.

Dan benar saja, pukulan Seijuurou berakhir meleset. Bola putih gagal mengenai satupun bola target yang berpencar acak di atas meja. Ia menghela napas, sembari memberi satu tatap menghakimi. "Thanks, kau sudah merusak konsentrasiku, Mister Nijimura."

Shuuzou meringis lebar, sangat tampan, namun malah terlihat menyebalkan di mata Seijuurou. "Sama-sama. Jadi, bagaimana? Apa dia mau kau pacari?"

"Menurutmu?" Ia memilih untuk mengapuri ujung stik kayunya, dan hanya membalas Shuuzou dengan seulas senyum penuh misteri.

"Kau penuh perhitungan sekali, tumben."

Teriak heboh Kazunari dan Ryouta membuat perhatian mereka teralih. Tanpa dikomando, kepala mereka menoleh bersamaan. Kombo makhluk-makhluk hiperaktif itu sepertinya menang melawan duo Izuki-Moriyama dalam adu _dart_ dadakan yang disaksikan hampir separuh pengunjung Minami. Sejak kapan dewi fortuna mulai berpindah tim? Ah, mungkin sudah saatnya para _loser_ dalam berbagai permainan seperti mereka, merasakan puncak kemenangan.

Biarlah mereka bahagia, barang sebentar saja.

"Dia berbeda, sama sekali tidak sama."

Shuuzou berhenti mengatakan 'norak' pada dua pemuda yang masih saja berpelukan penuh suka cita, ia lalu membidik bola paling dekat dengan lubang di sudut meja. "Padahal anak itu jauh lebih sederhana ketimbang pasanganmu yang dulu-dulu."

"Kau berkata begitu seakan tahu segalanya."

Tawa senang mengudara, menggunakan tongkat kayu dari seberang meja, Shuuzou dengan seenak hati menuding Seijuurou. "Kita ini 'kan tergolong istimewa, jadi, yaah... kita mesti mengetahui segalanya."

Seijuurou mendengus, lagi-lagi Shuuzou beserta analogi aneh yang tidak akan pernah terdengar sinkron di telinga.

Tapi, memang baru kali ini tawaran berteman malah dilontarkan setelah satu pengakuan Seijuurou lakukan. Padahal dirinya sudah mau repot mencurahkan isi hati, jawaban si pemuda sungguh berada di luar dugaan. Orang lain mungkin akan dengan sukarela menanggalkan pakaian atau melebarkan kedua paha mereka, sekalipun tanpa ia minta. Mereka—sosok-sosok berwajah blur dalam ingatan—mungkin memang bisa meredam sementara 'rasa lapar' miliknya, namun itu saja tidak cukup. Ia butuh seseorang, penjinak makhluk liar yang berbagi tubuh dengannya, dan dapat menghentikan rasa membakar setiap kali realita mengenai garis hidup meninju Seijuurou telak di ulu hati.

Dan Tetsuya memang benar-benar berbeda.

Dan baru kali ini juga, bagian lain dari diri Seijuurou bereaksi tidak seperti biasa.

Ia begitu menginginkan, sangat mendamba, sampai-sampai pembuluh darahnya berkedut liar tiap kali mereka berjumpa. Bisa saja dirinya musnah dalam satu ledakan dahsyat serupa supernova waktu sosok Tetsuya menyapa pandangan mata.

"Aku mengerti kau tidak suka dinasehati," kegagalan Shuuzou memberi giliran memukul bola pada Seijuurou. "Tapi asal kau tahu, kami semua peduli. Yaah, bukannya aku ingin mencampuri hidupmu atau bagaimana..."

Shuuzou tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Kalau sudah menyangkut urusan sensitif yang satu itu, ia tak akan pernah terbantahkan. Mau badai, tsunami, bahkan mungkin kalau kiamat menghadang di depan, Seijuurou bakal teguh pada pendirian. Ia hanya berharap kalau Tetsuya tidak sampai berkhianat ketika hari sakral milik si tuan muda ini tiba.

Bahagia nol besar, mati merana iya.

"Hei, Shuuzou,"

Untuk sesaat Shuuzou mengira jika Seijuurou hendak memuji kalimatnya barusan. Tapi ternyata pemikiran itu harus meleset jauh dari perkiraan.

"Kau terdengar mirip Shintarou tadi."

" _What~damn it,_ Seijuurou! Jangan samakan aku dengan maniak zodiak macam dia!"

Seijuurou hanya angkat bahu seolah acuh tak acuh, dan kemenangan adu bilyard melawan Shuuzou, mutlak ia raih pada malam itu.

.

.

"Bagi anggota yang berminat, harap mengonfirmasi keikutsertaan kalian secepat mungkin pada Yamada, karena kita harus membuat kesepakatan dengan pemilik kabin mengenai kuota peserta. Kalau telat, yaa... kalian terpaksa mendirikan tenda di pinggiran sungai. Lebih menantang malah, jika sedang tidur dan tiba-tiba hujan, tenda kalian bakal terendam. Jadi seperti acara _survival_ sungguhan macam di televisi'kan? Hahaha..."

Ruangan tempat klub jurnalis berkumpul siang itu mendadak sepi. Lelucon Izuki sepertinya naik level soal kerenyahan, apalagi kali ini ditambah pakai bumbu sarkas berbalut canda.

"Ehem... jadi intinya, kalau kalian benar-benar ingin ikut, segera daftarkan nama masing-masing pada Yamada-kun. Masih ada waktu tersisa lumayan lama, jadi kalian dapat menyicil dulu biaya akomodasi dan perjalanan. Atau jika ingin melakukan pembayaran tunai, kalian dapat menghubungi Hikari-san, bendahara klub kita..." beruntung, Miyuki sang wakil cepat tanggap mengendalikan situasi, sehingga acara tahunan klub mereka dapat diselamatkan dari satu bencana bernama 'Shun Izuki'.

"Pendaftaran paling lambat tengah malam bertepatan dengan hari terakhir ujian semester." Ujar Izuki lagi seraya mengecek kalender akademik dalam ponselnya. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Segelintir orang menanyakan soal fasilitas dari kabin yang nanti bakal mereka sewa, atau tempat _sightseeing_ menarik apa saja yang berada di sekitar Mukaiyama. Anggota lain menyimak penjelasan para pengurus klub dengan seksama. Sesekali mereka berbisik pada teman di sebelah, lalu tertawa kecil sebagai respon atas kalimat-kalimat tidak penting milik Izuki.

"Oke, jika tidak ada yang bertanya lagi, kita akhiri sesi klub pada hari ini. Kalau kurang jelas tentang masalah tadi, bisa menghubungiku lewat aplikasi _chat._ Tapi ingat! Jangan telepon, jangan minta dibayari, apalagi sampai minta dijadikan pacar... sampai jumpa lagi _, minna..."_

Semua orang menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap wajah setengah pasrah setelah mendengar kelakar lain milik ketua klub mereka. Tampan _sih_ tampan, tapi sekrup warasnya ternyata sudah banyak yang lepas!

Begitu pertemuan klub diakhiri, Tetsuya segera memasukkan buku agenda ke dalam tas selempang, berikut alat tulis miliknya. Entah kenapa setelah pengumuman mengenai kegiatan musim panas tahunan klub diutarakan, ia jadi tertarik ingin ikut serta. Lagipula hanya tiga hari, Tetsuya rasa ia mesti mengubah rutinitas liburannya kali ini. Setelah kamp selesai, ia berpikir untuk mencari kerja sambilan selama sisa libur seperti Chihiro. Semoga saja izin dari orangtuanya bisa dikantungi tanpa kendala.

"Tetsuya-kun!" Tidak disangka, sebelum mencapai pintu, Izuki malah menghampiri meja dimana Tetsuya duduk seorang diri. Biasanya ia duduk bersama Koganei, namun pemuda itu izin untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan pada hari ini. "Usahakan ikut ya, aku jamin pasti bakalan seru..." sebelah mata berkedip, jempol teracung sebagai bentuk gestur persuasif.

Seulas senyum samar menghampiri wajah, Tetsuya hanya membalas dengan satu kalimat: "Semoga saja aku bisa."

"Aku mengatakan ini karena aku mengalaminya sendiri... Hei, hitung-hitung saja sebagai ajang menambah pengalaman. Sesuai pepatah: _masa-masa kuliah adalah saat liburan panjang dalam daur hidup orang Jepang,_ aku benar?

Tawa kecil mengudara sebagai bentuk balasan. "Ya, Izuki-senpai benar..."

"Kau ada rencana lain selama liburan?"

Langkah kaki mereka bergerak seirama menyusuri koridor panjang, lalu beranjak menuruni anak-anak tangga menuju ke lantai satu.

"Tidak ada. Ah, sebenarnya aku berniat mencari kerja sambilan pertamaku selama libur musim panas tahun ini. Tapi tidak tahu juga apa niat itu bisa terlaksana..."

Mata Izuki berbinar cerah sewaktu mendengar kalimat Tetsuya. "Wah, itu bagus! Pasti bangga rasanya mendapat uang dari hasil keringat sendiri... Haa, kalau aku... aku belum pernah sekalipun melakukan _part time job..._ "

Tetsuya melirik pada sosok kakak tingkat di sampingnya. "Belum pernah?"

"Hu-um, orangtuaku lumayan pelit dalam memberikan izin..." ia tertawa pelan saat sebuah alasan yang cukup masuk akal terlontar ke udara.

Setelah Tetsuya tahu kalau Izuki masuk ke dalam kawanan elit Akashi Seijuurou, ia tidak akan heran jika mendengar pernyataan miliknya tadi. Kelompok main mereka adalah kumpulan anak-anak yang memiliki latar belakang keluarga serupa. Mereka adalah bibit unggul dari deretan keluarga dengan nama-nama besar di Kyoto. Sebut saja mulai dari dokter ternama, pengacara handal, sampai pebisnis terkemuka. Jadi wajar kalau orangtua mereka berpikir gaji dari kerja sambilan itu tidaklah seberapa.

(Padahal kalau mau jujur, kerja sambilan bisa juga berguna sebagai pembuktian diri kalau nantinya mereka mampu beradaptasi dalam nyata belantara kerja.)

Tatap iba mungkin tidak akan berguna, dan Tetsuya hanya berujar singkat—dengan harapan dapat memotivasi Izuki. "Semangat terus, Izuki-senpai... Kurasa ada banyak hal lain yang bisa dilakukan untuk melatih kemampuan diri selain melalui kerja sambilan. Kesempatan akan selalu terbuka bagi mereka yang tidak berhenti mencoba."

Izuki terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berseru. "Kau benar." Bahu Tetsuya ditepuk beberapa kali. "Terima kasih atas saranmu, Tetsuya-kun..." kedua mata itu menyipit saat ia tersenyum penuh arti.

Langit masih kelewat cerah begitu mereka sampai di pelataran kampus sastra. Keadaan lumayan lengang, sampai Izuki kembali buka suara.

"Kulihat, belakangan ini kau semakin akrab dengan Akashi. Apa kalian pacaran, hmm?"

"Huh?" Entah bagaimana, dua pipi Tetsuya mendadak terpulas warna serupa sakura sewaktu tudingan Izuki meluncur mulus keluar dari mulutnya. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu..." Bingung mesti menjawab apa, ia cepat-cepat menggeleng agar Izuki tidak semakin menaruh curiga. "Kami berteman." ujarnya kemudian, sesuai fakta.

"Oh, kukira..." sorot mata itu menyiratkan sesuatu. Semacam rasa kecewa setelah mendengar kabar kurang gembira. Memangnya Izuki berharap apa dari hubungan mereka? Namun sikapnya langsung berubah drastis seraya memasang wajah ceria. "Oh ya, Tetsuya-kun, aku baru ingat akan hal ini..."

Izuki berkata serius saat ia mengenali mobil keluarganya terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat dimana sepeda Tetsuya berada. Setelah kunci dibuka, Tetsuya tidak langsung menaiki sepeda, ia menoleh sebentar pada pemuda berambut eboni di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau ingin mencari kerja sampingan yang terpercaya, kau bisa meminta bantuan Akashi untuk hal itu, oke?"

"Ha? Seijuurou-kun?"

Izuki terkekeh begitu melihat lagi wajah bingung Tetsuya. "Ya, Akashi Seijuurou-kun. Kau bisa berkonsultasi padanya mengenai ini. Nah, kalau begitu," tangan Izuki terangkat untuk melayangkan satu lambai perpisahan. _"Jya ne, Tetsuya-kun."_

.

.

Musim panas datang bersama desau angin kering dan bising tonggeret di kebun belakang. Cuaca menolak untuk bersahabat. _Humid,_ sebentar terik, sebentar kemudian hujan turun mengguyur bumi. Kaus tanpa lengan juga celana selutut kini menjadi senjata andalan kebanyakan orang, di samping minuman dingin penyegar kerongkongan.

"Kamp musim panas?" Chihiro tengah sibuk memisahkan biji-biji hitam mungil yang tersebar acak di permukaan daging buah semangka, saat Tetsuya mengutarakan rencana liburannya. "Kapan dan di mana?" Ujung merah renyah dan berair ditaburi sedikit garam(2) lalu digigit sedikit demi sedikit. Ia lumayan terkejut juga setelah mendengar rencana liburan milik sang adik yang tidak seperti jadwal biasa. Tipe liburan musim panas Tetsuya selama ini 'kan hanya berkutat pada penyelesaian tugas-tugas sekolah, membantu Yuuko membenahi rumah, lalu tidur siang di teras belakang berteman putaran lambat kipas angin dan barisan pot-pot tanah liat berisi _hydrangea_ biru.

"Hari Jumat dua minggu dari sekarang, di Mukaiyama, ada bumi perkemahan di sana. Ini kegiatan untuk klub jurnalis, tapi mungkin orang lain yang berminat bisa ikut mendaftar." Tetsuya menyesap ujung dingin semangka layaknya mengonsumsi es loli. "Izuki-senpai bilang, _camp site_ mereka punya jajaran _log cabin_ bagus, atau kalau mau kita juga bisa mendirikan tenda di pinggiran sungai Katsura, asal jangan hujan, karena air bisa naik kapan saja."

"Benar-benar di tengah hutan ya?" Hanya itu komentar Chihiro dan dibalas sebuah angguk mengiyakan. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bertanya kenapa Tetsuya tiba-tiba tertarik dengan program berkemah, padahal sewaktu masih duduk di sekolah menengah dulu, anak itu sebisa mungkin selalu menghindari kegiatan-kegiatan sejenis. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, berkemah terdengar asyik juga. Sayang, Chihiro berniat untuk mengambil _part-time job_ selama libur musim panas berlangsung. "Sudah dapat izin ayah atau ibu?" Ia dihadiahi gelengan pelan untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini.

"Nanti saja, setelah makan malam. Aku hanya baru memberitahu _nii-san._ "

Diam-diam Chihiro senang bukan kepalang, karena ia menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar informasi langka ini. _Simple,_ tapi entah kenapa mendengar Tetsuya berbagi cerita—hal yang bahkan sudah jarang sekali mereka lakukan—membuat ujung-ujung bibir Chihiro, tanpa sadar bergerak melengkung ke atas.

"Perlu diantar ke sana? Aku mungkin bisa kalau jam keberangkatanmu tidak berbenturan dengan jadwal kerja sampinganku, atau kau bisa minta ayah untuk mengantar."

"Um, tidak masalah. Kami sepertinya menggunakan bus dari kampus."

Chihiro sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia mendadak ingin tahu, apa si rambut merah ikut juga dalam kegiatan serupa. Hei, pemuda itu jadi sering terlihat bersama Tetsuya setiap kali ia punya kesempatan untuk menjemput adiknya di halte dekat kampus. Mereka memang belum pernah bertegur sapa sekalipun, hanya saling melempar tatap dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Chihiro penasaran, seperti apa sifat pemuda yang sanggup menembus benteng pertahanan Tetsuya... ia sangat yakin kalau si pemuda memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang dengan adiknya. Gestur pemuda itu sangat berbeda jika ia bandingkan dengan anak lain dalam lingkar pertemanan Tetsuya.

Maksud Chihiro, mana mungkin pemuda berpenampilan _'chic'_ macam dia gemar membaca buku, suka hal-hal berbau fiksi, atau cinta binatang lucu? Kalau sekali lihat, _playboy_ dan hura-hura adalah kata yang paling tepat tertulis dengan _highlighter_ berwarna neon di dahinya.

(Tapi... kalau ternyata mereka memiliki ketertarikan pada hal yang sama, maka kesimpulan Chihiro bisa saja terpatahkan.)

Yaah, mungkin penilaian jangan melihat buku hanya dari sampul saja, mesti berlaku untuk kali ini.

Potong demi potong semangka segar di atas piring ditandaskan dalam waktu singkat. Keduanya masih setia menikmati suasana damai teras belakang berpayung bayangan teduh pohon-pohon di sana. Yuuko dan Hideto masih belum kembali dari acara akhir pekan bersama para kolega. Mereka sepakat meninggalkan kakak beradik itu dengan lemari es penuh berisi potongan semangka, puding dingin, juga kemasan es loli beraneka warna. Di meja bahkan tersedia beberapa tangkup _sandwich_ tuna sebagai bekal makan siang untuk mengganjal sementara perut kedua pemuda. Yuuko berjanji akan membawakan oleh-oleh sepulangnya mereka dari pertemuan. Haa, sampai kapanpun, Yuuko akan tetap menganggap Chihiro dan Tetsuya bagai bocah kecil dalam keluarga mereka.

"Kalau ada kesempatan," Chihiro menjeda ucapan, setelah kunyahan terakhir semangka berhasil melewati kerongkongan. "Maksudku, jika lain kali kita punya waktu luang, bebas dari kegiatan rutin di saat bersamaan, bagaimana kalau memanfaatkannya sebagai ajang liburan keluarga? Kita sudah lama tidak melakukan itu..."

"Eh?"

Chihiro hampir terkekeh melihat raut antusias tergurat pada wajah Tetsuya. "Kau mendukung ideku ini?"

Angguk bersemangat menjadi jawaban. Tentu saja ia bakal menyetujui ide briliant milik sang kakak tanpa pertimbangan. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak pergi liburan bersama. Terakhir kali itu sekitar dua tahun lalu, saat libur musim panas juga. Lima hari dihabiskan untuk menjelajahi beberapa kota di Hokkaido, mulai dari Kitami sampai Shimamaki.

Tentu saja ia ingin mengulang lagi moment bahagia yang sampai kini terekam dengan sangat baik dalam ingatan. Tenggelam dalam lautan tangkai-tangkai bunga matahari di Hokuryu, atau mencicipi melon semanis madu hasil panen para petani lokal dalam satu festival buah di kota Fukagawa.

Semua lebih bermakna saat mereka bersama.

Dan Tetsuya rasa, menciptakan satu lagi kenangan indah lain, sama sekali bukanlah masalah baginya.

.

.

Rimbun baris pepohonan hijau dengan puncak tersepuh cahaya matahari, menyambut kedatangan mereka begitu bus memasuki wilayah perbukitan Mukaiyama. Di sisi jalan utama, sungai Katsura yang jernih mengalir tenang melewati bebatuan besar. Aroma segar hutan tercium saat rombongan klub jurnalis turun dari bus lalu menapaki jalan menuju gerbang kayu dengan papan nama bertuliskan _Tsubame Camp Site_. Beberapa pengunjung muda terlihat sibuk memanggul ransel besar atau perlengkapan berkemah di punggung sembari bercengkrama. Sementara yang datang bersama keluarga lebih memilih untuk bersantai di kabin-kabin kayu yang tersedia di sana.

"Kita _briefing_ sebentar..." Miyuki meminta para peserta berkumpul di foyer luas milik bumi perkemahan.

"Kalian akan mengikuti kegiatan sesuai jadwal yang sudah diberikan. Untuk pembagian kamar, kami minta maaf kalau satu kamar mesti diisi tiga orang dari yang semula hanya dua. Ternyata banyak kabin sudah dipesan jauh-jauh hari oleh pengunjung lain. Sekali lagi, kami mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan ini." Izuki mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau begitu, selamat beristirahat, jangan lupa nanti berkumpul di ruang makan utama untuk santap siang bersama!"

Mereka lalu dipandu untuk mengambil kunci kabin oleh beberapa staff.

"Tempatnya asyik!" Pandangan kagum dilayangkan Koganei pada keadaan sekeliling. "Kita bisa mencari kumbang badak, menangkap ikan di sungai, atau boleh juga uji keberanian di sekitaran area berkemah... Huwaa, seram!"

"Hentikan Koganei, kalimatmu bisa mengilhami ketua untuk melakukan hal-hal gila nanti!" peserta lain protes dan hendak membungkam mulut ember Koganei, namun si tersangka malah tertawa enteng serasa tanpa dosa.

Rombongan mereka tidak lebih dari tiga puluh orang. Semua berbaris rapi di _lobby_ bangunan utama untuk menerima kunci kabin. Beruntung, Tetsuya sekamar dengan Koganei, juga Ryohei-san yang merupakan kakak tingkat mereka. Fukuda dan Kawahara absen dari kegiatan ini, karena memang sejak awal mereka tidak pernah terdaftar sebagai anggota klub jurnalis. Lagipula, mereka sudah memiliki acara masing-masing selama musim panas berlangsung. Fukuda mengunjungi rumah neneknya di Yamagata, sementara Kawahara berniat membuat kulitnya lebih gelap dengan berjemur tampan ala-ala turis di pantai Okinawa.

"Oi, Tetsuya-chan, bukankah itu Akashi Seijuurou? Memangnya dia ikut mendaftar dalam acara klub kita, ya?"

Jantung Tetsuya serasa melompat saat bisik Koganei tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga. Ia mengalihkan tatap dari kertas brosur licin yang tadi dibagikan oleh staff _Tsubame Camp_ , dan langsung disambut oleh pemandangan—yang lagi-lagi—terasa sangat kebetulan sekali.

Seijuurou, mengenakan outfit kasual tengah berbincang santai dengan Izuki, tidak jauh dari peta besar area perkemahan yang melekat di dinding barat dekat pintu masuk gedung utama. Tak ada barang bawaan berbobot semacam ransel atau koper di sekitar dirinya.

Lalu, mau apa Seijuurou datang ke tempat ini? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang tengah dia lakukan di sini?

Seingat Tetsuya, nama Seijuurou tidak terdaftar dalam peserta kamp milik klub. Tetsuya memang bercerita kalau ia akan mengikuti kegiatan ini, dan Seijuurou hanya merespon dengan kalimat penuh dukungan agar Tetsuya ikut serta dalam acara berkemah dengan tujuan mendapat tambahan pengalaman bersosialisasi.

Kaki-kaki Tetsuya hendak bergerak untuk menghampiri sosok Seijuurou. Namun sebelum niatnya terlaksana, pemuda berambut merah itu keburu menyadari kehadirannya, dan tersenyum ke arah ia berada.

Bisik-bisik dan seruan terkejut segera saja keluar dari mulut-mulut mereka yang mengenali Seijuurou.

"Eeh, Akashi-kun ada di tempat ini?"

"Lho, ada Akashi Seijuurou-san juga? Waaah, tidak kusangka!"

Senyum Tetsuya tidak bisa untuk tidak mengembang ketika pemuda bermarga Akashi itu berjalan beriringan bersama Izuki menuju tempatnya berdiri.

"Halo..." Sebelah tangan Seijuurou terangkat untuk menyapa semua orang yang ia kenali, kemudian segera memokuskan tatap hanya untuk Tetsuya seorang. "Tetsuya."

Sadar dari _trance_ sesaat, Tetsuya berujar penuh keingintahuan. "Seijuurou-kun? Kau ikut kamp musim panas juga?"

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya—"

Belum sempat pertanyaan tadi dijawab, Izuki keburu memotong kalimat yang hendak keluar dari mulut Seijuurou. " _Nope._ Dia tidak terdaftar dalam acara kita, Tetsuya-kun." Ekspresi sok tahu langsung terpasang di wajah tampan milik ketua klub mereka.

"Eh, lalu..."

"Tetsuya, aku,"

"Psst, biar aku saja!"

Seijuurou hendak menjawab lagi, namun sukses dipotong untuk kedua kali oleh Izuki. Duh, benar-benar... Kenapa kepalan tangan Seijuurou jadi gatal ingin mencicipi pipi mulus Izuki ya?

Sedikit berdeham dan memasang senyum bangga, ia merangkul akrab bahu sahabatnya. "Perkenalkan, ini Akashi Seijuurou, pemilik dari _Tsubame Camp Site..._ "

~TBC

.

.

1\. Menurut mitos, jika bertemu kappa, cukup membungkuk (sebagai gestur hormat—mudah-mudahan _sih_ dibalas sama tuan kappa ^_^) agar air yang berada dalam cekungan di atas kepalanya tumpah. Dengan begitu, kekuatan kappa akan hilang, dan berakhir dengan kematian. (Huks...)

2\. Makan semangka yang ditaburi sedikit garam, akan membuat rasa manis buah itu semakin keluar. Kayaknya orang Jepang suka melakukan hal ini ya... hmmm...

A/N: Tunggu pengalaman kamp musim panas mereka di chapter depan, karena misteri-misteri akan perlahan terungkap! (ala-ala silet)

Yosha, setelah berbulan-bulan gak _update,_ saya akhirnya balik... Huk, _real life_ jadi alasan saya atas keterlambatan fic ini (saya gak punya alasan lain ^0^v) gak usah dijabarin-lah ya, nanti panjangss, nyahahaha... _Big thanks_ buat semua yang udah menyempatkan untuk membaca dan me- _review_ chapter kemarin... _(two thumbs up, minna!)_ Semoga chapter depan gak akan lama-lama lagi, see ya en ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

Pair: AkaKuro, others

Warn: OC, OOC, yaoi, typos, possibly-mpreg, language, weird ideas, etc...

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, i gain no profit from this fiction.

.

 _His mass is mountains_

 _His trails are the endless of river_

 _His aftersign is the bridge of rainbow_

 _His faithful are buried in hills and reserves_

.

Serpent 7: Awaken

.

.

Jaringan bisnis pariwisata milik Keluarga Akashi sangat beragam dan tersebar, jadi tidak mengherankan jika _camp site_ ini adalah salah satu properti milik mereka juga. Pantas saja Izuki promosi, ketahuan sekali kalau ia tidak mau direpotkan oleh hal-hal krusial semisal mencari lokasi. Cukup memanfaatkan koneksinya dengan Seijuurou, dan semua beres hanya tinggal mengongkang kaki.

"Tetsuya-chan, aku cari tempat dulu!" Koganei berseru seraya menatap ke sekeliling kafetaria. Baki berisi mangkuk _udon_ dan potongan _tempura_ bergegas diangkat dari atas _counter,_ meja kosong di dekat _vending machine_ sudah menjadi target langkah-langkah kakinya. "Nanti susul saja, oke?"

Angguk kecil jadi jawaban, Tetsuya tinggal memesan menu utama setelah selesai memilih masing-masing sepotong _tempura_ terung dan udang untuk _topping_ _udon_ miliknya. _"One small hot ontama udon, please."_

Keramaian di sudut kafetaria sedikit menarik perhatian. Di sana duduk Izuki, beberapa kakak tingkat, dan juga sosok Seijuurou. Meja mereka terlihat _lively_ oleh celetukan tidak penting milik Izuki, atau karena para penghuninya sibuk bertanya ini-itu pada Seijuurou. Tentu saja pemuda bermarga Akashi tersebut adalah bintang utama untuk hari ini. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika Seijuurou adalah pemilik bumi perkemahan tempat klub jurnalis mengadakan kamp musim panas tahunan mereka. Walaupun ia berulang kali membantah bahwa Tsubame adalah usaha milik keluarga, namun hal itu tetap tidak mengurangi rasa kagum mereka.

Tetsuya belum berbicara lagi dengan Seijuurou, terhitung sejak penjelasan Izuki mengenai kemunculan mendadak pemuda berambut merah itu di sini. Setelah membongkar barang bawaan, ia segera mengabari orang rumah kalau perjalanan menuju Mukaiyama berjalan mulus tanpa kendala. Ia dan Koganei kebagian menempati _bunk bed_ di kabin mereka, sementara Ryohei berkeras kalau ia saja yang menggunakan _futon_ seorang diri. Tahun lalu si kakak tingkat pernah tidur di _bunk bed_ juga, jadi untuk tahun ini ia membiarkan Koganei dan Tetsuya merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kurasa Akashi tidak tertarik pada satupun anggota klub kita. Wajahnya seakan mengatakan kalau dia 'tidak bersemangat' berada di tengah kerumunan..." Koganei bicara dengan ekor _tempura_ udang terjepit di antara deretan gigi. "Ah, pengecualian untukmu tentu..." lalu seruputan _udon_ miliknya terdengar riuh, disertai cipratan heboh kuah kaldu ke sana-sini.

Sumpit kayu dipisahkan, Tetsuya mengucap doa sejenak, sebelum mulai menjepit sehelai mi tebal kenyal dari dalam mangkuk. "Dia baik terhadap semua orang. Kau tidak bisa menyangkal itu, Koganei-kun. Hanya saja, stigma tentang Seijuurou-kun sudah keburu terbentuk tanpa ada kepastian fakta." Ia beralih untuk menampung kuah gurih dalam sendok, lalu menyesap kaldu bercampur rempah tadi dengan wajah bahagia.

"Yeah, mungkin kau benar. Dia baik pada setiap orang. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir, kalau sikap semacam itu malah merugikan? Bisa saja para mantan pacarnya mendekati Akashi Seijuurou hanya karena tumpukan harta dan nama besar miliknya, benar?" Koganei berbisik rendah, lumayan waspada, takut kalau-kalau ada 'penguping' di sekitar mereka. "Mungkin saja Akashi menyadari tujuan mereka, dan langsung memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak, yaah semacam itu..."

Tetsuya nyaris tersedak kunyahan _tempura_ dalam mulut, akibat 'hipotesa' gila lain milik Koganei mengenai Seijuurou.

(Cepat berganti pasangan memang jadi salah satu pemicu namanya seringkali digunjingkan. Entah apa penyebab dari sikap tersebut, Tetsuya tidak mau terlalu dalam mencampuri kehidupan pribadi Seijuurou. Selalu ada alasan di balik setiap perbuatan. Lagipula, setelah mengenal lebih dekat seorang Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuya rasa pemuda itu memiliki satu alasan kuat sebagai dasar perbuatannya.)

"Tenanglah, Tetsuya-chan, aku bukan menuduhmu..." kekeh geli diberi, Koganei mengacungkan ibu jari sebagai tanda kalau ia malah mendukung kedekatannya dengan Seijuurou. "Kau mungkin bisa menjadi tambatan terakhir untuk Akashi. Kalian sangat cocok, ibaratnya lubang gembok dengan anak kunci begitu, hahaha..."

Mau tak mau sebelah alis Tetsuya terangkat sewaktu analogi absurd tadi meluncur dari mulut Koganei. Ia tetap bersikeras menepis kalau hubungan mereka hanya sekedar berteman, tidak lebih dari itu.

Dan aksi saling lempar argumen mereka ternyata diam-diam diperhatikan dari jarak jauh oleh pemuda yang bersangkutan.

.

.

"Penduduk di sini mengandalkan hasil bercocok tanam dan ternak sebagai mata pencarian utama. Kebanyakan yang menetap adalah orang tua, karena anak-anak mereka lebih senang mengadu nasib di pusat kota." Jelas Miyuki saat rombongan melintasi jalanan lengang beraspal di sekitar area perkemahan. Beberapa rumah kayu sederhana berdiri berjauhan pada tepi jalan, dengan tanah kosong sebagai lahan berkebun organik atau memelihara ternak. Suasana sangat sepi dari kehadiran warga lokal, padahal ini baru saja lewat jam makan siang.

"Coba katakan lagi padaku, kita akan ke mana?" Koganei memeriksa peta digital dalam ponsel, kemudian menatap sebentar pada langit di atas kepala. Untung topi jerami lebar turut dibawa serta, sehingga ia bisa menghindari cuaca panas yang menyapa kulit mereka.

"Kuil Hachiman, Izuki-senpai bilang jaraknya cukup dekat. Bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan santai."

Mereka berhenti sejenak sewaktu melewati jembatan beton yang membentang kokoh di atas sungai. Kamera ponsel segera saja dimanfaatkan untuk mengabadikan beberapa _moment_ dengan berbagai sudut pemandangan berbeda.

Tetsuya menatap pada aliran jernih di bawah jembatan, lalu tersenyum maklum mendapati para rekan dalam rombongan mereka berpose menggunakan gaya aneh dan unik. Ah, andai Seijuurou ikut dalam perjalanan, mungkin dia bisa berbagi cerita mengenai daerah sekitar sini. Entahlah, Tetsuya hanya merasa nyaman saat berbincang tentang apapun dengan si pemuda bermarga Akashi.

"Hei, kau tahu kenapa empat penjuru mata angin Kyoto dikelilingi gunung dan sungai?"

Wajah tersenyum Izuki langsung menyambut begitu fokus Tetsuya teralih dari arus jernih yang mengaliri sela-sela bebatuan besar. Sang ketua klub menunjuk pada bukit menghijau di sekeliling Mukaiyama—kebanyakan ditumbuhi tanaman dari keluarga konifer sebangsa pinus dan cemara. Saat tatap mata Tetsuya menyirat ketidaktahuan, Izuki melanjutkan percakapan sepihaknya.

"Kyoto adalah kota yang pernah ditetapkan oleh Kaisar Kammu sebagai ibukota negara." Tubuh ramping Izuki bersandar pada pagar pembatas jembatan, bola mata eboni itu memandang jauh ke depan. "Kota ini dibangun dengan mematuhi prinsip _feng-shui_ layaknya kota-kota di Cina. Mereka mencari tempat yang keempat penjurunya dikelilingi gunung dan sungai, kau tahu kenapa?"

(Lihat saja Sungai Kamo, Sungai Katsura, Gunung Higashiyama dan Arashiyama. Relief-relief alam itu menaungi Kyoto dalam sebuah harmoni.)

Sebenarnya Tetsuya kurang paham akan maksud Izuki mengajaknya berbincang mengenai hal ini. Kisah mengenai asal-usul tempat dan mitos yang mengitari mereka merupakan kelemahan Tetsuya. Dan demi mendapat satu cerita menarik, maka ia akan berusaha menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik.

Seulas senyum penuh misteri terukir, dan Izuki melanjutkan bicara. "Karena di tempat-tempat semacam itulah, _mereka_ tinggal."

"Mereka?" Ada jeda beberapa detik, sebelum mulut Tetsuya membeo ucapan Izuki.

Angguk ringan jadi jawaban. "Ya, mereka. Para penjaga—sang penyeimbang. Mereka yang kuil-kuilnya tersebar di berbagai sudut kota. Termasuk kuil yang akan kita datangi kali ini."

Ah, sekali waktu ia pernah mendengar cerita mengenai empat penjuru mata angin Kyoto. Juga tentang makhluk-makhluk mitologi penjaga kota. Kenapa Tetsuya bisa sampai lupa?

"Dahulu, kebanyakan dari mereka memang tinggal di sana." Mulut Izuki lancar menjelaskan tanpa diminta. "Namun, seiring berkembangnya teknologi dan kemajuan zaman, kehadiran mereka mungkin sudah menyebar di seluruh kota sekarang. Membaur di tengah-tengah masyarakat."

Ia positif menduga kalau dari Seijuurou-lah, Izuki mengetahui ketertarikannya pada kisah-kisah semacam ini.

"Kadang mereka melintasi Sungai Katsura, berdiam melingkari Gunung Higashiyama, duduk manis di atap Kiyomizudera, atau bersemayam di salah satu sudut Mukaiyama, siapa tahu 'kan?" Kepala Izuki meneleng untuk menatap Tetsuya, dua mata menyipit saat senyum lain mampir di bibir ranum sewarna persik. "Atau mungkin saja mereka pernah berbagi bus dan berbelanja di minimarket yang sama denganmu..."

Pandangan Tetsuya tertuju pada perbukitan hijau, lalu pada arus tenang Sungai Katsura di bawah kaki. "Mereka dapat berubah jadi manusia?" Mau tak mau, paragraf mengenai _hebi_ tempo lalu, kembali lewat dalam ingatan.

(Tidak, Tetsuya tidak sedang menyambung-nyambungkan hal ini dengan berbagai mimpi kadaluarsa miliknya. Ia hanya murni penasaran belaka.)

Tawa Izuki menggema, tiba-tiba ia senang bukan kepalang sewaktu melihat antusiasme berkobar di mata Tetsuya. "Bisa saja mereka adalah manusia, namun tergolong istimewa," ujarnya lambat. "Bisa jadi mereka memang manusia, namun mengemban takdir itu secara turun temurun dalam keluarga..."

"Apa yang membedakan mereka dari manusia biasa?"

Bahu terangkat adalah jawaban Izuki sekarang. Tetsuya sudah terlalu larut mendalami kisah yang diceritakan oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu, hingga secara tak sadar ia mulai mengorek informasi lain.

"Dan apa yang terjadi, seandainya... mereka tiada?" Entah bagaimana, pertanyaan tadi keluar tanpa sengaja. "Ah, maksudku..."

"Izuki-kun! Sampai kapan kau mau membual pada Mayuzumi-kun, huh?!"

Jerit bosan Miyuki membahana di udara. Gadis berambut sebahu itu berdiri seraya berkacak pinggang tak jauh dari mereka. Tuduhan tadi otomatis membuat bibir Izuki mengerucut tidak suka.

"Aku tidak sedang membual, Miyuki-chan..." Wajah-wajah menghakimi jadi balasan, Izuki hanya bisa angkat tangan pasrah. "Kalian memang sungguh kejam..."

"Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan, kalau tidak, nanti jadwal kita bisa berantakan!"

Dan setelah debat tidak penting di antara keduanya, rombongan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda.

Meninggalkan Tetsuya dengan segudang tanya lain bermunculan dalam kepala.

.

Koganei menjerit histeris saat ia kehilangan pijakan dari batu-batu kerikil berlumut di dasar sungai. Gelombang _'tsunami'_ mini langsung tercipta, begitu tubuhnya bertumbukkan keras dengan permukaan air.

Tawa kecil Tetsuya dan orang di sekitar mereka terdengar sedetik kemudian. Jaring di tangan Koganei terlempar sembarang arah, sementara ikan-ikan buruan mereka malah melarikan diri entah ke mana.

"Koganei-kun, cepat bangun dari sana, nanti kau bisa kena flu." Iba, Tetsuya hati-hati berjalan melawan arus sungai, menuju posisi di mana Koganei tenggelam. Kedalaman sungai hampir mencapai lutut, dan jilatan air mulai merembes melalui ujung bawah celana pendek denim yang ia kenakan.

Di luar dugaan, Koganei malah tertawa keras-keras sembari terbatuk pelan karena tersedak air. "Aku tidak apa-apa Tetsuya-chan! Tapi yang tadi itu membuat bokongku sedikit nyeri!" Ia tertawa lagi, lalu bangkit—dengan pakaian basah kuyup—berkat bantuan Tetsuya.

Setelah perjalanan mengunjungi kuil, mereka memutuskan menghabiskan sore dengan berburu ikan di perairan dangkal Sungai Katsura. Beberapa kelompok kecil pengunjung Tsubame, sudah bersiap di sepanjang tepi sungai berbekal kail dan jaring, juga tumpukan kayu bakar untuk memanggang hasil buruan. Cuaca diprediksi bakalan cerah sampai malam beranjak, dan semangat mereka untuk berburu, begitu tinggi menggebu-gebu.

"Whoa, lihat Akashi-kun!" Seseorang berseru penuh semangat, saat si pemuda berambut merah mengangkat jaringnya secepat kilat dari air.

Gerombolan _ayu_ bersisik perak sibuk menggelepar dalam jaring. Dengan cekatan, Seijuurou bergegas membawa hasil tangkapan besarnya ke tepi sungai. Ia menyerahkan ikan-ikan air tawar itu kepada kelompok 'pemasak' yang kebagian tugas mengolah mereka sebagai menu makan malam.

Tetsuya nyaris bertepuk tangan girang seperti anak kecil ketika menyaksikan hal tadi. Tapi ia buru-buru menguasai diri, dan segera mengulum senyum bangga, entah untuk alasan apa. Julukan _si tuan serba bisa_ memang pantas melekat pada diri Seijuurou. Pemuda itu seakan dapat melakukan apapun tanpa kendala.

(Tapi sesempurna apapun manusia, bukankah mereka selalu memiliki sebuah titik lemah?)

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Seijuurou-kun pandai menangkap ikan juga." Tidak ada sarkasme dalam nada bicara Tetsuya, karena sungguh, ia hanya tulus ingin memuji.

Bibir Seijuurou mengulas senyum begitu mendengar kalimat Tetsuya. Ia mengikis jarak hingga kini mereka berdiri bersisian di tepi sungai. "Musim panas masa kecilku dihabiskan untuk melakukan kegiatan semacam ini. Kau tahu, seperti berkemah bersama kerabat, menjelajah hutan sekaligus _foraging_. Ah, mungkin kemampuanku sedikit terasah berkat hal itu..." Seijuurou tersenyum lagi. Kelebatan ingatan membawanya kembali mengarungi kebahagiaan masa lalu yang terpendam jauh dalam dasar memori.

Tetsuya menjatuhkan pandangan pada kawan-kawannya yang masih asyik bermain-main di arus jernih sungai. "Yang tadi itu terdengar seru sekali, maksudku, pengalaman Seijuurou-kun..."

Seijuurou tiba-tiba saja membiarkan tubuh tegapnya menghadapi postur mungil Tetsuya. Dua mata bak batu rubi itu berkilat penuh semangat. "Hei, katakan... apa Tetsuya tertarik untuk melakukan _foraging_ besok? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke beberapa tempat untuk sekedar mencari sayuran liar atau jamur."

Telinga Tetsuya langsung bergerak imajiner bagai kelinci disuguhi wortel, saat tawaran Seijuurou diutarakan. Wajah berseri dan debar jantung tak beraturan cukup menjadi saksi kalau ia sungguh senang dengan ide milik si lawan bicara. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Tetsuya buru-buru menyetujui ajakan Seijuurou barusan. "Kalau itu tidak merepotkan, tentu saja aku mau!"

Mereka masih saling melempar senyum, namun terpaksa berhenti, sewaktu Koganei memanggil lantang nama Tetsuya dari arah sungai.

Meski begitu, Tetsuya merasa sangat bahagia karena ada satu janji lain yang akan berusaha mereka penuhi bersama.

.

"Kalau Akashi-kun tidak ikut bergabung, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa merasakan keseruan membakar ikan hasil tangkapan sendiri!" Ujaran menohok milik Miyuki malah disambut tawa tanpa dosa dari Izuki. ( _Well,_ karena para pejantan dalam klub mereka, sama sekali tidak dapat diandalkan. _Skill_ mereka benar-benar nihil jika harus berhadapan dengan alam terbuka. Taruhan, kalau ini adalah film mengenai kisah _survivor_ selamat dari bencana, mereka mungkin jadi karakter yang tereliminasi paling pertama.)

Di barat sana, matahari perlahan kembali tidur. Malam-pun semakin turun bersama kelip perak bintang di jauh angkasa. Bumbung asap beraroma sedap hasil bakaran ikan, pekat tercium di udara sekitar. Riuh sembarang petik dawai gitar mengiringi koor sumbang dari muda-mudi yang duduk mengitari nyala api besar di tengah kerumunan.

Satu, dua cerita horor dikisahkan demi membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Beberapa dari mereka memang sukses terkena efek seram, tapi kebanyakan lebih memilih untuk bersikap skeptis dan pasang wajah datar.

"Huwa! Lihat di sana!?"

Jerit terkejut milik Miyuki mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari cita rasa ikan bakar yang menghampiri syaraf pengecap. Koganei nyaris saja melompat dari duduk saking kagetnya dia.

"Miyuki-senpai, jangan menjerit sembarangan, ah! Kau membuat jantungku nyaris keluar dari rongga dada, tahu!" Protes Koganei hanya dianggap angin lalu, saat semua mata tertuju pada satu tempat dimana telunjuk Miyuki mengarah.

Titik-titik cahaya redup terlihat berkelip di antara helai ilalang yang tumbuh meliar di tepi sungai. Mereka bagaikan sinyal lampu kapal pada gelap malam, atau serupa ornamen mungil pada dahan-dahan pohon terang.

Cantik, sekaligus penuh misteri.

"Whoaaa! Kunang-kunang!"

Bukan masalah bersikap sedikit norak, karena pemandangan semacam ini memang tidak pernah mereka jumpai di keseharian kota.

"Kunang-kunang?" Tetsuya baru saja menghabiskan potongan ikan bakar kedua, ketika seruan heboh para anggota klub membuat ia berhenti meneguk air mineral dalam pegangan tangan.

"Mereka memang kadang muncul di musim panas," sambar Izuki santai sambil meringis. "Tahun lalu juga ada, dan reaksi mereka benar-benar sama! Kagum boleh, norak jangan, ah!" Si pemuda berambut eboni berkata penuh sindir begitu, pasti karena dia tidak ikut berlari heboh demi melihat kumpulan serangga menyala. Meski dicap absurd dan abnormal, namun Izuki tetap punya sejumput wibawa tersisa.

"Tapi... sudah pasti mustahil mendapati kehadiran mereka di pusat kota, kan?" Mata biru muda memandang tanpa kedip pada kelip serupa bola api mungil yang timbul-tenggelam tak jauh dari lokasi duduknya. Seruan-seruan kagum masih membahana, berlatar gemericik arus sungai dan lidah api menjilati potongan kayu. "Mereka terlihat... magis."

"Mereka menghindari polusi cahaya dan pencemaran udara. Pusat kota terlalu gemerlap bagi kunang-kunang saat malam tiba." Seijuurou bisa melihat ketertarikan pada dua mata Tetsuya. " _Hotaru_ adalah jelmaan jiwa prajurit yang gugur dalam perang. Mereka pertanda baik. Kalau kau menjumpai mereka, maka hal-hal baik akan menghampirimu."

"Dan kalau kau membunuh mereka..., maka bersiaplah menerima hal sebaliknya..." timpal Izuki penuh kesungguhan.

Tetsuya memberi satu angguk mengerti.

"Walau harus kuakui, terkadang aku ingin sekali menangkap seekor dan mengurung mereka dalam stoples kaca. Huh, bukankah itu bakalan _instagenik_ sekali? Hahaha..."

Izuki terlambat menyadari raut menghakimi milik Tetsuya ataupun Seijuurou. Ia malah bertanya penuh keheranan saat keduanya beranjak dari duduk, dan lebih memilih untuk bergabung bersama para anggota klub yang masih bertingkah imbisil akibat kehadiran serangga-serangga bercahaya.

"Hei, kalian mau ke mana?"

Tetsuya menoleh sejenak untuk melayangkan satu komentar lumayan pedas. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau ikutan terkena hal buruk akibat niat jelekmu tadi, Izuki-senpai. Kalau mau sial, sial saja sendirian sana..."

Melihat tampang tertohok milik Izuki, tawa kecil Seijuurou malah terbit.

 _Kau ini memang benar-benar sesuatu, hmm, Tetsuya?_

.

.

Mata Ryohei separuh membuka. Aroma dinding kayu mengembalikan ingatannya, kalau sekarang ini ia tengah berbaring dalam salah satu kabin di Mukaiyama. Seraya menguap, ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran untuk menatap angka digital pada terang layar ponsel. Lima lewat lima belas pagi—dan apa yang dilakukan Tetsuya dengan pakaian rapi begitu, huh?

"Tetsuya? _Ohayou_ , kau sudah bangun? Memang kita ada kegiatan apa sepagi ini?" Suaranya serak akibat kegiatan api unggun kemarin, dan itu cukup membuat kaget si pemuda berambut biru.

"Ah, _ohayou senpai._ " Tetsuya sudah selesai mandi, dan kini sedang berusaha mengenakan _hoodie_ abu-abu di balik kaus tipis bergaris. "Kita tidak ada kegiatan pagi ini." Tangannya segera merapikan anak-anak rambut yang mencuat setelah ia berhasil berpakaian lengkap. "Aku hanya memenuhi ajakan Seijuurou-kun untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini."

Mulut Ryohei langsung membulat dengan seruan _'ooh'_ pelan. Ia menatap Koganei yang masih pulas terlelap—bonus dengkuran keras—di tingkat bawah _bunk-bed_. "Kalau begitu hati-hati, sarapan dulu kalau sempat. Naa, sepertinya ada bungkusan biskuit di tasku, kau bisa bawa itu jika mau... _hoahmm..._ "

Tetsuya tersenyum mendapati kebaikan hati Ryohei di pagi hari. "Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan sarapan nanti." Setelah ransel ia gendong di punggung, penutup _hoodie_ terpasang untuk melindungi kepala. "Aku berangkat dulu."

Selimut tipis ditarik lagi sampai dagu, Ryohei membiarkan tubuhnya nyaman melesaki empuk futon. "Ya, selamat bersenang-senang..."

.

Mereka janji bertemu di dekat gerbang utama Tsubame pukul setengah enam. Sosok Seijuurou ternyata sudah berdiri di sana, lengkap dengan ransel dan topi _baseball_ yang menutupi helai-helai rambut. Langit di atas kepala masih kelabu, garis-garis emas cahaya baru mau mulai menyoroti bumi dari balik perbukitan. Tetsuya merasakan silau dan hangat ketika kaki-kakinya melangkah mendekati Seijuurou.

"Maaf, apa aku terlambat dari janji?"

Gelengan Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya sedikit lega. "Ini belum masuk waktu yang kita janjikan." Senyum pemuda itu membuatnya, entah kenapa, merasakan nyaman tak terkira. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

Ia gantian menggeleng lambat. "Tapi aku punya biskuit gandum dan air mineral di ransel."

"Ambil ini." Di tangan Seijuurou terdapat dua kemasan plastik, salah satu disodorkan ke arah Tetsuya. Ada masing-masing dua tangkup roti isi pada tiap kemasan. " _Obaasan_ —juru masak kafetaria berbaik hati membuatkan kita sarapan sederhana, sewaktu beliau berpapasan denganku tadi."

Para staff tengah sibuk mengurusi kiriman bahan pangan dari petani lokal, saat mereka bertemu Seijuurou dekat bangunan utama. Setelah mengetahui tujuan sang tuan muda bangun sepagi ini, salah satu staff kafetaria menawarkan untuk membuatkannya sarapan sebelum berangkat 'berpetualang'. Seijuurou sempat menolak, namun terus didesak. Dan alhasil ia berakhir dengan dua kemasan bekal berisi _sandwich_ telur sebagai menu sarapan mendadak.

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya lezat."

"Juru masak kami adalah yang terbaik di seantero bumi." Seijuurou berkata setengah bercanda, dan bergegas masuk mode pemandu untuk menelusuri lahan natural Tsubame di luar area berkemah. Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap si teman seperjalanan. "Apa kau sudah siap untuk menyatu dengan alam?"

Hanya determinasi yang berhasil Seijuurou tangkap dari pantulan jernih dua bola mata biru milik Tetsuya. "Ya!" Angguk mantap menjadi penanda kalau petualangan satu hari menjelajahi perbukitan Mukaiyama, bakalan membekas terus dalam ingatan mereka.

.

" _Sansaitori_ _(1)_ sebenarnya biasa dilakukan begitu musim semi tiba, karena tunas-tunas mulai bermunculan setelah musim dingin berakhir." Kalimat Seijuurou mengalun bersama langkah kaki menapaki tanah berumput di bawah kaki. "Pucuk pakis, rebung, atau asparagus liar akan bertumbuh subur di antara semak dan tanah gembur hutan. Kurasa beberapa tanaman masih akan ada sampai sekarang, tapi mungkin tidak terlalu banyak jenisnya."

Penjelasan barusan terdengar sangat menarik. Tetsuya sudah tidak sabar membayangkan keseruan menemukan bermacam jamur dan sayuran liar dengan tangan sendiri. Mungkin akan serupa permainan mencari telur paskah yang disembunyikan para orang dewasa, sewaktu ia duduk di taman kanak-kanak dulu.

 _Ada satu kepuasan batin terpenuhi saat kau berhasil menemukan apa yang telah susah-susah kau cari._

"Kita tidak akan masuk hutan terlalu jauh, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau hanya sebatas menyusuri area yang sudah kuhapal rutenya?"

"Itu lebih dari cukup."

Satu rimbun semak menarik perhatian. Di bawah teduh kanopi hutan dan sejuk udara bebas polusi, mereka menemukan batang-batang _mugwort_ _(2)_ tumbuh subur membentuk koloni.

"Ini dapat dikonsumsi?" Jemari Tetsuya segera membelai helai-helai daun hijau yang masih basah terkena tetesan embun pagi.

"Ya, ini _mugwort_." Posisi berjongkok Tetsuya segera ditiru, Seijuurou melakukan analisis lebih lanjut mengenai tanaman di hadapan keduanya. "Kau bisa menggoreng mereka untuk dijadikan _tempura_ , atau mengambil ekstraknya sebagai bahan pewarna hijau alami dari _kusa mochi_." Beberapa tangkai dipetik, lalu segera mendekam manis dalam tas kain yang Seijuurou bawa serta.

Semakin jauh mereka berjalan, semakin banyak jenis sayuran liar mereka temukan. Seijuurou dengan sabar menanggapi setiap pertanyaan Tetsuya, sekaligus memberikan sedikit info tentang apa saja sayuran liar yang layak konsumsi.

"Lihat, apa itu _hiratake_ _(3)_? Atau spesies jamur beracun?" Tetsuya baru saja memetik pucuk-pucuk pakis raksasa, sebelum perhatiannya terfokus pada batang pohon roboh tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Sekumpulan jamur tumbuh membentuk klaster di antara lekuk kulit pohon yang perlahan mengalami dekomposisi.

"Ini bukan jamur beracun." Seijuurou melangkah mendekati batang rebah pohon mati tersebut. "Memang mirip, tapi payung mereka lebih lebar dan berwarna lebih gelap. Ini _maitake_." Ia memetik sekelompok besar jamur tadi, lalu menggabungkannya dengan hasil _foraging_ mereka yang lain. "Nah, kudengar dari Izuki, nanti malam kalian masih akan menggelar pesta api unggun. Kau bisa memanggang mereka di atas bara sebagai teman makan malam."

Tetsuya ikut memetik segenggam penuh jamur. "Umh, padahal tadinya aku berharap akan menemukan _matsutake_ di sini..."

Tawa pelan Seijuurou menjadi jawaban. " _Matsutake_ tumbuh subur saat musim gugur. Lagipula, tidak semua hutan pinus memilikinya. Sebagai jamur, spesies mereka memang tergolong sangat pemilih~"

Gaduh gemeresak dedaunan membuat keduanya memalingkan kepala bersamaan. Ranting-ranting pohon di arah timur bergoyang hebat seolah baru saja terkena badai. Tapi anehnya, sama sekali tidak ada angin yang bertiup barusan.

Belum sempat bersuara, ia keburu dibuat heran oleh gelagat aneh Seijuurou. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba secepat kilat berdiri di hadapannya dengan posisi siap melindungi. Sebelah tangan terjulur untuk mencegah Tetsuya melangkah maju. Jadi, Tetsuya hanya bisa diam dan menuruti keinginan tersirat dari Seijuurou.

 _Yang barusan itu, apa?_

Tetsuya berpikir kalau hal tadi adalah perbuatan binatang. Mungkin burung-burung liar menjadi penyebabnya. Mereka bisa saja terbang rendah menabraki ranting hingga menimbulkan keributan.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya." Suara Seijuurou terdengar rendah di telinga, rahangnya mengeras seakan menahan emosi. Ia menoleh sejenak, dan Tetsuya mendapati kalau tatapan sang Akashi muda terasa sangat berbeda. Tengkuknya meremang oleh sergapan rasa dingin tak kasat mata. Pupil sewarna emas itu meruncing di bawah minimalis penerangan yang terpayungi rimbun kanopi dedaunan. "Kegiatan kita sepertinya harus berhenti sampai sini dulu." Senyum memang mengulas di bibir Seijuurou, namun terkesan tidak biasa. Tetsuya nyaris tidak mengenali siapa pemuda yang sejak tadi terus ada bersamanya ini.

 _Dia memang Akashi Seijuurou, tapi seperti bukan._

 _A-apa ini? Kenapa mendadak ia merasa takut dan 'excited' di saat bersamaan? Seakan-akan mimpi aneh Tetsuya kembali terulang, diiringi derasnya adrenalin mengaliri pembuluh darah._

Jemari Tetsuya mengepal erat, seribu satu tanya berebutan menggenangi kepala. Ia masih tetap diam saat sebelah pergelangan tangannya diraih Seijuurou, bahkan ketika ia 'diseret' secara halus menjauh dari sana.

Apakah itu gurat kesal dan marah yang terlukis di wajah Seijuurou? Semacam perasaan tidak suka oleh sesuatu? Seijuurou terlihat seperti ingin menghabisi nyawa seseorang dengan aura hitam bak dewa kematian.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang. Ranting-ranting di sana masih saja bergerak perlahan, seolah-olah mereka hidup dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

.

Tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Seijuurou mengenai kejadian aneh tadi. Mereka berpisah di depan pintu kabin Tetsuya, setelah hampir dua jam berkeliling. Tetsuya juga tidak mau banyak bertanya, meski rasa penasaran terus saja membayangi. Sewaktu ucapan terima kasih terlontar dari mulut Tetsuya, sebuah usap ringan di kepala menjadi balasan.

' _Istirahatlah.'_

Kata itu menjadi penanda akhir kebersamaan mereka. Dan celotehan Koganei yang menanyakan kealpaan dirinya sejak pagi, membuat Tetsuya melupakan sejenak masalah di hutan tadi.

Kegiatan klub berjalan sesuai jadwal. Mereka mengunjungi salah satu perkebunan buah milik petani lokal, dan menjadi asisten amatir sehari untuk memanen ladang penuh semangka siap petik. Sekembalinya mereka ke bumi perkemahan, pesta api unggun digelar lagi menjelang malam. Tak disangka, Seijuurou datang sembari membawa tumpukan kotak berisi potongan _rib eye_ dan daging has dalam.

Tetsuya tidak sempat berbincang empat mata dengan Seijuurou, karena anggota klub lain langsung menyerbu dan memuja namanya bagaikan dewa.

Pemuda itu masih berhutang satu penjelasan padanya.

.

Bunyi keretak bilah kayu termakan bara, mengiringi harum kerat-kerat daging matang terpanggang. Derai tawa dan canda menggema pada satu sudut bumi perkemahan yang jauh dari lokasi berkemah pengunjung lain. Pinggiran sungai dipilih sebagai titik temu untuk mengadakan pesta sederhana sebelum mereka kembali ke kota keesokan hari.

Botol-botol kola dan teh hijau dingin menjadi pendamping bertusuk-tusuk daging, jamur, dan bermacam sayur 'hasil berpetualang' di atas pemanggang. Malam masih sangatlah muda, karena bulan bulat baru mau menggantung di angkasa. Setelah perut terisi, mereka berencana untuk berendam di kolam air panas, atau _ofuro_ kamar mandi saja kalau keadaan tidak memungkinkan.

Namun sepertinya keinginan itu terpaksa ditelan bulat-bulat, karena Izuki—sang ketua klub berkehendak lain.

"Kalian harus membubuhi stempel berbeda pola, pada tiga kotak kosong dalam selebaran yang kami beri." Satu contoh dibentangkan di hadapan para anggota klub. "Ada tiga lokasi tempat kami meletakkan stempel-stempel tersebut, tidak terlalu jauh. Kalian tinggal mengikuti petunjuk yang tertera di sana, misalkan di batang pohon, ataupun semak-semak di pinggir jalan. Ini sangat mudah, tapi ingat! Jangan keluar dari jalur jalanan beraspal, karena wilayah selain itu belum sempat kami susuri."

Seseorang mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya. "Apa kami bakal aman dari binatang buas?"

Para kakak tingkat menahan tawa. Izuki berpaling ke arah Seijuurou untuk meminta penjelasan. Pemuda yang ditanya malah asyik memperhatikan Tetsuya yang sedang bersusah payah melahap batang-batang asparagus berbumbu dari tusukan bambu.

"Area Tsubame aman dari binatang buas. Aku menjamin itu."

Para peserta mengeluarkan desah lega.

"Tapi tidak tahu juga, apa kalian akan aman dari gangguan supranatural semacam hantu atau makhluk-makhluk astral lain," lanjutnya kemudian dengan nada setengah bercanda.

Dan kalimat Seijuurou tadi tiba-tiba saja membuat mereka menahan hasrat untuk tidak membalik badan dan mengaku kalah di hadapan Izuki.

"Yang menyerah sebelum berusaha, akan dikenakan sanksi. Apa sanksinya? Kalau kalian ingin tahu, ba-ba-bam! Dia diharuskan membayar seluruh biaya bahan makanan yang baru saja kita lahap!" _Yang benar saja! Daging sapi kualitas super ini berapa harganya!?_ Dua tanduk lancip muncul di antara rambut Izuki, tinggal tambahkan tombak mata tiga, dan _voila,_ ini dia setan dari neraka! "Tapi kalau kalian berhasil, maka sanksi itu akan ditangguhkan. Setuju?"

Keluh kesah yjadi sambutan, namun mereka sudah tidak dapat menolak keputusan. Beruntung, saat melakukan misi demi mendapatkan stempel, mereka dinyatakan boleh berpasangan.

"Ingat sekali lagi, jangan keluar dari jalur beraspal, dan kabari kami lewat _walkie-talkie_ jika kalian mengalami sesuatu—"

"—yang mengerikan."

Izuki meringis tanpa dosa setelah kalimat Miyuki ia potong dengan semena-mena. Pelototan sadis sang gadis hanya dianggap angin lalu, karena itu sudah menjadi menu sehari-hari baginya.

Sebuah senter dan _walkie-talkie_ dibagikan pada dua peserta 'uji nyali' pertama. Kali ini berlaku larangan membawa ponsel. Izuki berkata kalau mereka tidak memasang jebakan untuk menakut-nakuti para adik tingkat. Cukup membubuhi stempel, lalu kembali kemari. Lima belas menit adalah estimasi waktu untuk melakukan semua itu.

.

"Duh, kenapa ini lebih seram dari yang kukira..."

Pantulan senter mencipta bulatan cahaya pada jalanan hitam beraspal di bawah langkah-langkah kaki. Pekat malam dan simfoni hutan benar-benar membuat ciut nyali Koganei yang cuma seujung jari. Di sebelahnya, Tetsuya menggenggam _walkie-talkie_ seraya menatap berkeliling pada barisan pohon gelap dan rimbunan semak. Ia berusaha menemukan petunjuk demi menyelesaikan misi secepat mungkin. Seharian beraktivitas membuat tubuh Tetsuya letih, ia sangat butuh empuk kasur untuk sekedar merebahkan diri.

"Bukankah Koganei-kun bilang sendiri, kalau uji keberanian semacam ini sangatlah menyenangkan?"

"Ta-tapi aku hanya membayangkan, bukan menjalaninya dalam realita begini!" Siulan samar burung hantu membuat Koganei berjengit kaget. Telapak tangan yang berkeringat, menggenggam senter semakin erat. Berbagai pemikiran seperti _'bagaimana kalau senter ini mati akibat kehabisan daya baterai?'_ atau _'bagaimana kalau kita dikerjai oleh makhluk halus, lalu tak bisa kembali?'_ terus saja mengganggu fokus Koganei.

"Oh, kukira kau suka hal-hal semacam ini."

"Demi Tuhan, Tetsuya-chan... ayo kita selesaikan ini secepat mungkin! Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

Tak lama setelahnya, Koganei nyaris menjerit bahagia saat tanpa sengaja, cahaya senter (yang bergerak tak tentu arah) malah berhasil menyorot lokasi di mana stempel pertama berada. Sebuah poster dari karton jadi penanda, dan stempel bertinta merah milik klub diletakkan di bawah sebatang pohon cemara besar.

"Dapat satu!"

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis begitu desis bersemangat Koganei terlontar ke udara. "Masih ada dua lagi, ayo cepat kita cari..."

Perjalanan berlanjut dalam hening. Tidak ada obrolan, karena mulut Koganei terlalu sibuk berkomat-kamit merapal doa. Semakin jauh mereka masuk, suasana seakan sangat berbeda dengan keadaan di awal. Pepohonan terlihat semakin rapat, dan entah bagaimana, batang-batang kaku di sekitar mereka seolah mewujud jadi ratusan sosok tinggi besar berwajah seram. Dahan-dahan menjulur bak lengan super panjang berkuku tajam, sementara berisik daun bergesek terdengar bagai kikik jahat di telinga.

(Kadang, saat manusia dilanda cemas, otak malah merefleksi segala bentuk rasa takut itu untuk menjadi nyata. Baik secara visual maupun pendengaran.)

"Sebentar, hei..., kau dengar itu, Koganei-kun?" Langkah Tetsuya terhenti. Ia menatap ke belakang tanpa aba-aba. Kedua mata coba memindai pada kegelapan yang menyelubungi.

Tidak ada apapun di belakang mereka, kecuali warna hitam dan dengung samar tonggeret di kejauhan.

"De-dengar apa, huh?! Aku tidak mendengar apapun..."

Awan tipis berarak lambat menjauhi bulan bundar, sinar keperakannya sedikit memperluas radius pandang.

Tapi tetap saja nihil. Tidak ada yang aneh di sekeliling mereka.

"Kukira aku mendengar bunyi seperti... 'lompatan' di belakang kita..." Tetsuya tahu kalau ia sudah salah bicara, jika melihat raut Koganei sekarang. "Uhm, mungkin tadi itu hanya perasaanku."

Paras temannya mendadak pias. Bulir-bulir besar keringat berlomba menuruni sisi-sisi wajah tanpa terkendali. "Kau ini bicara apa, Tetsuya-chan?! Jangan bercanda untuk menakut-nakuti diriku, ah!" Dia bicara begitu, namun tubuh gemetar buru-buru menempel lekat di sebelah pemuda berambut biru.

Pura-pura tegar terkadang ada batasnya juga.

"Iya, mungkin aku salah dengar. Koganei-kun tidak perlu khawatir..." senyum menenangkan Tetsuya tetap tidak bisa mengembalikan kewarasan Koganei. Dia sudah terlanjur ketakutan setengah mati. "Ayo, umh, kita bergegas..."

Mereka melangkah seiring hampir tanpa jarak. Sebelah lengan Tetsuya digamit erat oleh Koganei, masih dengan tubuh gemetar dan bisikan doa terbata.

Tapi sungguh. Tetsuya benar-benar mendengar sesuatu tadi, tidak bohong. Tak masalah kalau hal tadi perbuatan hantu atau makhluk sejenisnya. Ia bisa mengatasi masalah semacam itu. Yang Tetsuya khawatirkan, bagaimana kalau suara barusan adalah ulah hewan liar? Atau manusia dengan niat jahat? Mereka tidak akan sanggup melawan dua pilihan terakhir.

Dan Tetsuya tetap percaya pada ucapan Seijuurou yang mengatakan kalau tempat ini bebas dari binatang buas. Ia percaya pada ucapan _'semua akan baik-baik saja'_ yang tadi dibisikkan Seijuurou sebelum ia pergi bersama Koganei memasuki area hutan.

"Tetsuya-chan, a-apa kita, uhh... kembali saja ya?" Tersendat, Koganei coba memberi usul, namun terdengar tidak begitu yakin. "Ta-tapi, aku tidak mau membayar tagihan makan malam kita! Duh, bagaimana ini?!"

"Kita bisa kembali sekarang, kalau Koganei-kun tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan. Aku akan bicara pada Izuki-senpai agar mereka memberikan keringanan hukuman untuk kita..."

Kedua mata Koganei nyaris basah karena terharu mendengar keputusan Tetsuya, dan pada akhirnya ia memberi angguk setuju untuk segera mengakhiri perjalanan.

Itu memang rencana semula.

Sampai sesuatu menghentikan mereka.

Angin kencang mendadak berembus di sekitar. Kali ini lebih intens, sampai-sampai penglihatan mereka terganggu. Tetsuya tidak sempat bersuara, bahkan ketika tubuhnya hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Koganei-kun!"

"Ya, Tuhan! Badai musim panas macam apa ini?! A-ayo cepat pergi dari sini, Tetsuya-chaaan!"

Di tengah kekacauan, jerit panik Koganei perlahan hilang dari pendengaran. Saat angin kencang tadi reda, mata Tetsuya langsung terbuka hanya untuk mendapati sosok Koganei lenyap tanpa jejak, meninggalkan ia sendirian di tengah kegelapan.

"Koganei-kun?!" Seruannya memantul pada sepi, dan Tetsuya terpaksa mengaku kalau kini ia diserang kecemasan tingkat tinggi. Pikirannya terbagi dua: ia cemas pada Koganei yang mendadak lenyap tanpa alat komunikasi, dan pada keadaannya sendiri yang tanpa penerangan apa-apa.

Oke, tenang dulu. Jangan panik, Tetsuya. Kau harus tenang.

 _Walkie talkie_ diguncang, ia bicara pelan seraya mengawasi keadaan sekitar. "Halo... Izuki-senpai...?" Hening, tidak ada balasan. Ah, kenapa mendadak alat ini jadi tidak berfungsi di saat-saat genting? Tetsuya berulangkali mengetuk atau mengguncang alat komunikasi tersebut, namun sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

Bunyi gemerasak di antara semak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, menyalakan alarm waspada di kepala. Mendadak ia merasakan ada sesuatu tengah mengawasi. Entah apa, Tetsuya tidak bisa menerka. Instingnya berseru agar ia segera lari menyelamatkan diri.

Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan kembali menelusuri jalan semula yang ia lalui, meski dengan satu resiko: Tetsuya bakal tersasar karena ia tidak memiliki sedikitpun sumber cahaya.

Ikuti saja alur jalan beraspal, dengan begitu mungkin ia akan menemukan rute pulang menuju tempat mereka berkumpul tadi. Ayolah, kau pasti bisa melakukan ini!

Dan dengan satu keputusan bulat, ia mulai berjalan memutar arah. Tetsuya harus segera meminta bantuan demi mencari keberadaan Koganei. Lebih beruntung lagi kalau pemuda itu ternyata sudah kembali terlebih dahulu bersama yang lain. Ia sungguh berharap demikian.

Sekelebat bayangan besar di hadapan, menghentikan langkah-langkah terburu. Suara rendah mirip geraman, membuat jantungnya nyaris melompati kurungan iga. Tetsuya memasang sikap siaga—ia siap menjadikan _walkie-talkie_ di tangan sebagai senjata jika keadaan mendesaknya. Ia siap melawan, jika nyawanya memang terancam oleh bahaya.

Kedua mata biru Tetsuya membuka lebar, ia akui kalau dirinya kini benar-benar ketakutan, namun rasa penasaran yang tinggi ikut menikam di saat bersamaan.

Suara lompatan aneh yang tadi didengarnya kembali bergema. Ranting-ranting pohon di atas kepala mendadak beguncang keras, sebagian berjatuhan nyaris menimpanya. Tetsuya benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia segera berlari menuju sembarang arah ketika _'sesuatu, apapun itu'_ mulai melakukan agresi pertama.

Sial sekali, Tetsuya berpikir kalau ia bisa kembali tanpa gangguan, tapi ternyata tidak. Di sela napas terengah dan tungkai-tungkai yang tergores semak belukar, hanya ada satu nama melintasi pikiran.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau langkahnya kini sudah tidak lagi menjejaki aspal.

 _Apakah ia akan mati di sini?_

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar debam keras seperti sesuatu yang besar jatuh ke tanah dibarengi suara mirip auman hewan terluka. Samar, namun Tetsuya jelas-jelas mendengarnya. Ah, tidak ada waktu untuk peduli! Saat ini yang terpenting adalah pergi demi mengamankan diri...

Ia melihat celah besar di ujung hutan bagai pintu keluar. Semacam ketika kau berlari di lorong lalu menemukan cahaya di ujungnya. Tidak ada pepohonan di sana, hanya rimbunan semak, karena mungkin saja itu tanah lapang. Hatinya bersorak penuh suka cita. Semoga ia bisa bertemu orang lain dan segera meminta bantuan.

Tetsuya terus berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi. Ia hampir mencapai akhir, ketika tiba-tiba saja sesuatu meremat erat bahu kanannya.

"Aaa!"

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya, ini aku!"

Eh, suara ini...

Begitu membalikkan tubuh, mata Tetsuya seolah kembali dihadapkan pada ilusi. Di depannya, Akashi Seijuurou sudah berdiri dengan tampang cemas dan napas terengah.

"Haahh, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..."

Tetsuya mundur selangkah. "Sei, Seijuurou-kun?! Ba-bagaimana bisa~aakh..."

Belum sempat kalimat tadi terangkai sempurna, tubuh Tetsuya mendadak hilang keseimbangan lalu terhuyung ke belakang. Pijakan kakinya seolah lepas dari bumi bersamaan dengan runtuhan kerikil yang berjatuhan. Ia pasrah sewaktu gravitasi menariknya melewati rimbunan semak di tepian jurang.

Hanya langit hitam dan bulan perak yang tertangkap penglihatan, ketika ringan ia rasakan. Juga teriakan lantang Seijuurou menyerukan nama Tetsuya di antara sakit akibat benturan.

 _Apakah ia benar-benar akan mati kali ini?_

TBC~

.

.

1\. Sansaitori: Foraging, atau kegiatan mencari bahan makanan (semacam sayuran, buah, atau jamur liar.)

2\. Mugwort: tanaman yang memiliki banyak manfaat (penjelasan yang tidak berfaedah -_-)

3\. Hiratake: jamur tiram (maitake dan matsutake juga jenis jamur). Semuanya layak konsumsi kok...

.

A/N: Hola! Lagi-lagi hanya maaf yang bisa terucap atas ngaretnya fic satu ini (ada yang masih mau baca? Semoga masih ada...) Huhuhu, karena kemarin-kemarin lagi liburan, jadi nulisnya lancar... Semoga chapter-chapter depan makin cepat publish-nya *finger crossed* Saya nggak janji, tapi semoga saja... ^_^ Hasta lavista en ciao!


End file.
